Fantômatiquement Vôtre
by kalid1983
Summary: Un poltergeist s'invite dans une communauté prônant la non-violence. Tout se complique lorsque Dean et Sam s'aperçoivent qu'ils ne peuvent en venir à bout.
1. Chapter 1

**Lecteurs, lectrices, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic XD *oui je sais, ça c'est du scoop !* Je voulais juste vous prévenir d'une toute pitiote chose... *regard gêné* Cette fiction est un peu longue à la détente... Enfin, disons que les frères Winchester n'apparaissent pas de suite de suite [au 4e chapitre peut-être], mais j'assure qu'ils font partie de l'histoire (si si !). J'ai voulu accorder un peu plus d'importance aux personnages d'habitude dans l'ombre (mais ça sert à l'histoire, j'le jure !), d'où la longueur/lenteur de la présentation...**

* * *

Dans une pièce sombre, proche d'une fenêtre, quelqu'un est assis en tailleur au centre d'un cercle de bougies noires...

Les flammes dansent et éclairent faiblement un visage à moitié dissimulé sous une capuche noire. On voit ses lèvres bouger, mais l'on n'entend rien...

SPN SPN SPN

Par une nuit sans lune, dans les bois, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, crissant et glissant sur les feuilles mortes que la pluie venait juste d'arroser.

La faible brise emportait avec elle les pas saccadés, les souffles haletants, les cœurs battants de deux silhouettes, deux ombres enfantines. L'une d'elles soutenait l'autre avec difficulté.

"Reste avec moi Tom ! Tiens bon ! Ne me laisse pas !... Mmpf... B-besoin de toi, grand frère..."

La voix avait dit ces mots dans un murmure, un chuchotement, comme si elle ne voulait être entendue par quelqu'un d'autre que son frère.

Croulant sous le poids de son fardeau devenu trop lourd pour ses épaules, la silhouette tomba au sol, entraînant avec elle celle de son frère.

"Nooon !... Il faut se relever, il ne faut surtout pas s'arrêter de marcher... sinon... sinon aucun de nous ne s'en sortira."

"D..d..an..ny..."

"Tom ?! TOM !..."

Sa voix reflétait la joie et le soulagement. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée, car il n'y eut pas d'autre réponse...

"Faut pas rester là ! Tu m'entends ?!... Lève-toi !"

"Hmm... F-frr...oid... S-som...meil... D-d...or..mir..."

"Tu dois pas t'endormir ! Regarde-moi !... Mieux que ça !" (commençant visiblement à s'énerver...) "Ouvre les paupières, ça aide !... Ouvre tes yeux ou je te pique avec une aiguille !..."

"Hmm ?!... Pas...aiguille... P-pl..ei..ne f-fo..rêt..."

"Et alors ? Tu m'fais plus confiance ? On est p'têt' en pleine forêt, mais pas au milieu de nulle part ! Alors DEBOUT !"

Puis, relevant la tête, la silhouette-Danny aperçut une lueur au loin.

"Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que j'disais ! Y'a de la lumière là-bas ! On pourra demander de l'aide."

"Allleeeez ! J't'en prie ! Fais un effort... Lève-toi !" (essayant désespérément de soulever son frère)

"Hmm...m-m..ent...eur.."

"Ouh ! Ça me blesse..."

"F-fais-m..moi...rire..."

"Pas cette fois-ci !..." Et joignant le geste à la parole, les bras autour de son frère "DEBOUT ! Faut pas traîner ici... Il pourrait nous rattraper... Et tu veux pas, hein ?!..."

La silhouette-Tom fit un non de la tête et se hissa avec difficulté sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Et ce fut à un rythme plus lent qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin, guidés par cette lumière venue de nulle part...

SPN SPN SPN

Après près de deux heures de marche laborieuse, les deux frères arrivèrent enfin dans une clairière et découvrirent la source de la lumière qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici.

Devant eux se dressait un vieux manoir, oublié par le temps mais sûrement pas par les hommes.

"Woaw !"

Oubliant sa stupeur et soutenant toujours Tom, le jeune garçon s'approcha du perron, y déposa délicatement son frère et attrapa le heurtoir de la porte. Puis, jetant son regard sur le corps immobile de son frère, il frappa sans compter et de toutes ses forces, tout en criant

"Au secours ! Aidez-nous ! Aidez-moi ! Mon frère est blessé... J'vous en supplie ! Ai-aidez-nous !..."

Ses cris s'étaient mués en sanglots.

Et cette satanée porte qui restait inexorablement fermée...

SPN SPN SPN

Dans un élan de rage et de tristesse, Danny se mit à tambouriner la porte de cette maison, de ce manoir, espérant à chaque instant que quelqu'un viendrait l'ouvrir et qu'ils seraient sauvés.

Frappant toujours, il cria à l'adresse du propriétaire invisible.

"J'vous en supplie, ouvrez-nous, laissez-nous entrer !... C'est pas une farce, j'vous jure ! Mon frère ne va pas bien. Aidez-moi ! Aidez-nous !"

Il s'effondra près de son frère, sur le sol, sans doute terrassé par la fatigue et le désespoir.

"F-frrroid... S-sssom...meil..."

Puis ce fut le silence total.

SPN SPN SPN

Dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtre, quelqu'un est assis en tailleur au centre d'un cercle de bougies noires...

Les flammes éclairent faiblement son visage dissimulé sous une capuche noire. Seules ses lèvres bougent et on l'entend murmurer comme une ritournelle ces quelques vers :

_Venez à moi âmes égarées !_  
_Venez en ce monde vous réfugier !_  
_Venez à moi âmes égarées !_  
_Venez en ce lieu vous restaurer !_  
_Venez à moi âmes égarées !_  
_Ici, du mal vous serez protégées !_

Après les avoir psalmodiés plusieurs fois, la silhouette prit l'athamé et le pressa sur sa paume jusqu'à faire apparaître un mince filet de sang. Elle fit ensuite couler le sang sur les flammes.

"Ainsi soit-il"

Et tout fut plongé dans les ténèbres.


	2. Chapter 2

Devant le manoir, la lourde porte en chêne s'ouvrit en crissant, comme une vieille mécanique mal huilée.

"Bonté divine !"

Devant l'homme gisaient les corps de deux enfants maculés de sang et couverts de bleus.

"Georges ! Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Monsieur... Deux enfants sérieusement blessés, Monsieur."

"Oh mon Dieu ! Amenez-les à l'intérieur et installez-les dans une des chambres. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici... Pendant ce temps, je vais appeler le Dr. Sweeney."

"Tout de suite, Monsieur."

SPN SPN SPN

Des images défilaient dans sa tête, dans un flou coloré et des flashs de lumière. Leur vitesse était telle qu'il semblait impossible de se focaliser dessus ou de les retenir.

Dans un soupir, il laissa échapper…

"Maman..."

SPN SPN SPN

"Merci d'être venu aussi vite, Gabriel."

"Ce n'est rien, Eddie. Je vous devais bien ça."

"Alors comment vont-ils ?"

"Leur état est sérieux certes, mais ils devraient pouvoir s'en sortir. Je vous ai laissé des instructions pour leurs bandages et des médicaments pour la douleur." Puis, dirigeant son regard vers les enfants. "Je m'interroge... Ce ne sont que des enfants... Comment ont-ils pu se faire de telles lésions ? Et puis, où sont leurs parents ?"

"Maman..."

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers l'origine du murmure, attristés.

"Je crains que leurs blessures ne soient pas uniquement physiques..." Puis soupirant... "Tâchez d'en savoir plus à leur réveil. Je passerai voir le shérif. Qui sait ? Peut-être que quelqu'un a signalé leur disparition..."

"Merci encore pour tout, Gabriel. Je te tiens au courant."

Puis, s'adressant au majordome…

"Georges, veuillez raccompagner le Dr. Sweeney, je vous prie !"

"Bien, Monsieur."

Et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers la porte d'entrée, un courant d'air glacial se fit sentir. Ils ne purent réprimer un frisson, mais continuèrent leur chemin. _Ah ces vieilles maisons et leurs courants d'air !_

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua cette fumée blanchâtre qui s'échappait du plafond et qui prenait petit à petit le visage d'un homme...

"Ils sont à moi !"

Et il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

SPN SPN SPN

Une jeune femme brune entra dans le manoir comme un ouragan.

"Bonjour Georges !"

"Mademoiselle..."

"Mon père est là ?"

Il opina de la tête.

"Papa !? PAPA ! P.A.P.A !..."

Eddie se dirigea vers la voix.

"Ssshhh ! Moins fort..."

"Dieu merci ! Tu vas bien... Je viens de croiser la voiture du Dr. Sweeney et je pensais..." (soulagée)

"Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il est venu, Anna."

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et entrebâilla la porte de la chambre où étaient étendus les deux garçons.

Elle mit la main devant sa bouche.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Georges et moi les avons trouvés inconscients sur le seuil hier soir. Quant à savoir ce qui s'est passé réellement, je crois qu'il nous faudra encore patienter un peu..."

La jeune femme acquiesça et il referma la porte. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite ensemble vers le hall d'entrée.

"Je ne t'attendais pas avant demain, Anna..."

"Ah oui ! C'est vrai... J'oubliais... Avec toutes ses émotions !... Mon prêt a été accepté. Nous allons pouvoir transformer le manoir, lui redonner vie, selon la formule des chambres d'hôtes. Pour le nom, j'avais pensé à _"Au repos des âmes égarées"_, pour rappeler l'histoire du domaine. Qu'en dis-tu ?"

Le visage de l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel s'était illuminé.

"J'en dis que le manoir Kilkenny va retrouver son charme d'antan et c'est une bonne chose. La vie pourra enfin y reprendre ses droits."

Il frissonna un peu.

"Papa ! Tu te sens bien ?!"

La jeune femme s'était rapprochée de lui, inquiète.

"C'est rien, c'est rien ! L'émotion sans doute..."

Sa fille le regardait avec insistance, peu convaincue.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ! **Je vais bien** !"

Puis, voulant changer de sujet.

"Bon, je te laisse, il faut changer les bandages de ces enfants... Considère-les comme les premiers clients du manoir !"

Et il partit en direction de la chambre...

On entendit un craquement, puis plusieurs, avant de voir s'effondrer un lustre dans un scintillement de cristal.

"P.A.P.A !" cria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

**_CRASH !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Plusieurs jours plus tard, dans le manoir**

Les images défilaient toujours dans sa tête en flashs colorés, mais elles ralentissaient peu à peu leur cadence. Comme un polaroïd, sa mémoire ne lui donnait que des bribes. Lui, son frère, son père, sa mère, les coups, le sang, leur fuite, la voiture, la course dans la forêt, le manoir...

"Maman !"

"Sssshhh ! Tout va bien, Danny ! Réveille-toi ! Tu es en sécurité maintenant... Ouvre tes yeux, mon chéri..."

SPN SPN SPN

"Maman !"

"Vite ! Il se réveille !..."

Il battit des paupières, essayant de s'acclimater avec la lumière. Sa vision était floue ; il plissa des yeux pour y voir plus clair.

"Maman ?!..." dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

"Désolé, mon garçon... Mais bienvenue chez les vivants ! Tu sais que tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur, mon bonhomme ?!..."

"Où est mon frère ? Où est Tom ? Je veux voir mon frère !..." (faisant mine de se lever)

"Wow wow wow, jeune homme... Tout doux ! Votre frère va bien, il est dans le lit juste à côté. Il dort encore..."

"Vous êtes sûrs ?"

"Aussi vrai que je suis le Dr. Gabriel Sweeney !"

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

"Où suis-je ? A l'hôpital ?"

"Oh non ! Tu te trouves dans le manoir Kilkenny. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait dire ça ?"

Danny tendit sa main vers deux silhouettes plâtrées, l'une à l'épaule, l'autre à la jambe. Le docteur ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Oh ! Je te présente les propriétaires du domaine, Edward et Anna Kilkenny. Ils ont eu un petit accident. Rien de grave."

Danny fit un petit geste de la tête.

"Et maintenant que tu nous connais tous, tu veux bien nous dire ton nom et ce qui vous est arrivé à toi et à ton frère ?"

"D-Daniel, Daniel Atkins, mais tout le monde m'appelle Danny."

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

"Tout est de ma faute !"

Et il se mit à sangloter.

"NON !"

Les regards s'étaient tournés vers la voix faible de Tom Atkins.

"Dieu merci !... Tu es vivant...", lâcha le plus jeune dans un souffle, soulagé.

Tom reprit.

"C'est faux ! Tu n'y es pour rien."

"Ah ouais ?! Et comment tu expliques ton état, alors ? Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais t'étais pas censé être allongé là à moitié mort, hmm ? Ça aurait dû être moi !"

Tom regardait maintenant son petit frère avec intensité, cherchant à croiser ses billes vertes. Il était étonné. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Danny puisse se sentir coupable...

"Et alors quoi ? Tu vas tout de même pas me reprocher d'avoir essayé de te protéger ?! Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. Ce que j'ai fait, je serais prêt à le recommencer, si l'occasion se représentait. Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire pour toi p'tit frère. J't'aime Danny !" (les yeux humides et la voix tremblante)

Les paroles de Tom avaient trouvé une oreille attentive et Danny avait levé la tête, les yeux mouillés de larmes, les lèvres tremblotantes, les émotions à fleur de peau.

"J't'aime aussi Tom..."

C'est tout ce qu'il put murmurer avant de fondre en larmes, la tête dans ses mains.

SPN SPN SPN

La tension était un peu retombée dans la pièce depuis la discussion entre les deux frères. Les personnes présentes – Eddie et Anna Kilkenny, le docteur Sweeney et le shérif – avaient jusqu'à présent retenu leur souffle et restaient suspendues aux lèvres des deux enfants, mais l'heure n'était plus aux confidences apparemment.

"Hum hum hum…"

Le shérif s'était éclairci la voix pour rappeler sa présence et s'était rapproché des deux lits.

"Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans un pareil moment, les enfants, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé."

Les deux garçons approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête. Et ce fut Danny qui commença à raconter son histoire, leur histoire, entre deux sanglots étouffés.

SPN SPN SPN

"Je...nous étions tous réunis, Papa, Maman, Tom et moi, dans la cuisine, dans notre maison d'Appleton City, pour dîner. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, tout le monde riait. Et... et puis il y a eu ce... cette dispute à propos de clés et de cigarettes que j-j'avais cachées..."

Il craqua et pleura à chaudes larmes. Son frère prit la suite.

"Il est soudain entré dans une colère folle ! Il secouait Danny violemment. Maman a voulu s'interposer et... et... elle a reçu ce coup de poing. Elle est tombée sur le coin de table et il y a eu tout ce sang..."

Tom fermait et rouvrait ses yeux machinalement, comme s'il revivait la scène. Il déglutit avant de continuer.

"Papa s'est précipité auprès d'elle, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Quand il a levé les yeux vers nous, il y avait tant de haine... Il a saisi un des couteaux de cuisine et s'est tourné vers Danny, menaçant ! Je... je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire alors..."

"Alors il m'a poussé... et c'est lui qui a pris le coup. Après... après, plus rien ne l'arrêtait et il frappait, il frappait, il frappait toujours sur moi et sur mon frère. Des coups de poing, des coups de ceinture, des lacérations... J'ai protégé Tom en mettant mon corps sur le sien. Après... après... il y a eu comme un bruit sourd. Je n'ai pas voulu relever la tête de suite de peur qu'il s'en prenne de nouveau à nous. Il était tombé à la renverse et sa tête avait heurté la chaise. Il ne bougeait plus. Je... J'avais tellement peur que j'ai pris Tom sous le bras et nous nous sommes enfuis de la maison... et nous avons suivi la route. Une voiture s'est arrêtée pour nous prendre en stop."

Il reprit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre son récit.

"P-peu après, une grosse voiture nous a percutés et envoyés tout droit dans un arbre. Ce... ce n'est que q-quand je... j'ai vu l'homme qui s'avançait vers la voiture, que j'ai compris. Papa... Notre père était venu pour en finir. Tom et moi sommes sortis et avons coupé à travers la forêt..."

Il semblait soulagé de ces révélations, comme libéré d'un fardeau. Le shérif lui posa la main sur l'épaule, compréhensif, comme pour le rassurer. Danny finit par dire.

"Puis on s'est retrouvés devant le manoir..."

SPN SPN SPN

Des voix s'étaient élevées dans la pièce. Les unes maudissant la folie des hommes, les autres respirant la pitié et la compassion.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Les pauvres petits ! Que va-t-il leur arriver maintenant ? Que vont-ils devenir tous seuls ?"

Celle d'Edward Kilkenny couvrit toutes les autres.

"Shérif ! Voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce que ces enfants restent ici, au manoir ?"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le principal intéressé. Il se gratta la tête, visiblement gêné de tant d'attention, et poussa un soupir.

"Cela va à l'encontre de la loi. Mais au vu des circonstances, je n'y vois aucune objection. De mon côté, je vais contacter les autorités compétentes et voir si les enfants ont de la famille qui pourraient les accueillir..."

A ces derniers mots, les murs se mirent à trembler, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, faisant tomber les objets des étagères, secouant les lits des enfants complètement affolés. Le docteur et le shérif les prirent dans leurs bras, avant de rejoindre les Kilkenny, déjà retranchés dans un coin de la pièce sans meubles pour se protéger.

Eddie passa sa main dans les cheveux des deux garçons.

"Sssshh ! Sssshhh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une secousse... Ça va passer... Vous êtes en sécurité, ici !... Ssshh ! Ssshhh !..."

Tous recroquevillés les uns contre les autres, aucun ne vit la silhouette de fumée blanche se former dans la chambre, ni ne l'entendit crier à travers tout ce tumulte.

"ILS SONT A MOI !"

La fumée se dissipa et les secousses cessèrent.

SPN SPN SPN

**Quelques mois plus tard, Manoir Kilkenny, comté de Winchita, Kansas**.

"Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, c'est sous l'emprise de l'émotion mais aussi avec fierté que nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, afin d'honorer la mémoire de celles et ceux qui, au péril de leur vie, ont accueilli et recueilli leurs semblables... C'est dans le respect de cette tradition d'accueil qu'Edward et Anna Kilkenny ont choisi d'ouvrir des chambres d'hôtes dans leur manoir."

Il y avait un certain brouhaha au pied de cet escalier où le maire Wilson faisait son discours. Il faut dire que journalistes, politiques et simples citoyens étaient venus en masse pour assister à l'inauguration d'un ensemble qui allait peut-être redonner du dynamisme et encourager le tourisme dans le comté.

"... Me faisant l'interprète de tous ceux qui assistent à cette cérémonie et de ceux qui mettent tous leurs espoirs dans ce projet, je m'incline à nouveau devant la persévérance de nos hôtes et devant les valeurs essentielles qu'ils ont su nous rappeler..."

Une petite fille tenait fièrement un petit coussin de velours sur lequel était posée une paire de ciseaux dorés. Le maire s'en approcha pour saisir les ciseaux et couper le ruban placé au bas de l'escalier.

"Nous allons maintenant procéder à la découpe du ruban afin de clore l'inauguration des chambres d'hôtes 'Au repos des âmes égarées'... Longue vie à elles ! Longue vie au manoir ! Merci."

_Applaudissements_.

Alors qu'il coupait ce ruban, des rires d'enfants se firent entendre, suivis de près par le cri strident et terrifiant d'une femme.

"**HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**"

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, les invités mirent les mains sur leurs oreilles. C'est alors qu'ils virent avec horreur cette statue tomber de l'escalier, en direction du maire Wilson. Ils étaient tous tétanisés ; seul le jeune Tom Atkins se précipita sur lui pour le protéger. La statue vint s'écraser à ses pieds.

Un soupir de soulagement parcourut l'assistance, et tout le monde reprit sa place.

"Merci mon garçon ! Tu veux bien m'aider à me r..." (tendant le bras)

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, car la paire de ciseaux qui s'était envolée lors de sa chute venait de lui transpercer le cœur, sous les regards horrifiés des invités.

Au plafond, de la fumée blanchâtre s'échappait jusqu'à former le visage d'un homme arborant un sourire satisfait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Paxton, Nebraska, dans un motel**

Ils étaient tous deux assis sur leurs lits respectifs, les yeux fatigués d'avoir trop lu.

"T'as quelque chose ?"

"Non. Nada. Tu crois vraiment que les créatures surnaturelles font grève ?"

Sam lui lança un regard critique.

"Ben quoi ? Faut bien s'occuper..."

Encore quelques jours sans chasse et Dean allait devenir cinglé et... rendre fou son frère. Sam se passa la main sur les yeux, histoire de ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil, et reprit ses recherches sur l'ordinateur. Après avoir survolé quelques pages, une lueur d'espoir apparut dans ses yeux.

"Hé ! Dean !"

"Hhmmm ?"

"J'crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser..."

"Ah ?!"

Dean s'était rapproché de son frère et de l'ordinateur toujours bloqué sur la page du _Winchita Eagle_. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil sur l'écran, et fit signe à Sam de continuer. Puis, voyant que Sam ne réagissait pas, le regard fixé sur l'écran, comme hypnotisé par sa lumière, il tenta une autre approche. Depuis les incidents avec la Mara, mieux valait ne pas effrayer Sam... Son épaule s'en souvenait encore. A ce souvenir, il laissa échapper un sourire discret.

"Hé ! Sam !"

Le son de la voix lui fit tourner machinalement la tête vers son frère, le regard vide. Ah non ! Ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Il n'avait pas voyagé dans les cauchemars de Sam, été transformé en fille – pour sa plus grande honte –, risqué sa vie pour rien !...

"Sammy !"

"C'est Sam !"

Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour le dissimuler, Dean laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. _Pas de Mara. Tout va bien !_

"Quoi ?!"

"Bon et bien tu te décides à me parler de ton affaire ? Youhou ! Ici la Terre, j'appelle la planète Sam !..."

"Mon aff... ? Ah ! Euh...oui. Voilà ! Hum. Il y a deux semaines, le maire de la petite ville de Leoti, dans le Kansas, est mort lors de l'inauguration des chambres d'hôtes "_Au repos des âmes égarées_", d'une paire de ciseaux plantée en plein cœur..."

"Et... ?"

"Quoi !?"

"J'vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne la mort d'un magistrat... Il n'y a rien de surnaturel dans tout ça ! Point final."

"Euh, j'en suis pas si sûr... Les témoins ont affirmé avoir entendu un cri de femme à glacer le sang, mais aucun d'eux ne l'a aperçue..."

"Et puis ?... Je voudrais pas te vexer, mon p'tit Sam, mais les filles, ça existe... Ce n'est pas une espèce en voie de disparition... (Sauf peut-être pour toi... Va savoir !). Alors, qu'elles crient, c'est nor-mal !..."

Sam jeta un regard noir sur son frère.

"Sans blague !... J'l'aurais pas deviné, dis donc ! Mais dis-moi, tu en as de l'expérience dans ce genre de choses !" lui rétorqua Sam, ce qui laissa Dean sans voix.

"N'empêche que je vois toujours pas pourquoi c'est une affaire pour nous."

"Tu le fais exprès ou quoi !?"

"Ou quoi ?" répéta-t-il comme un perroquet.

Sam, exaspéré, fit un signe de la main, lui indiquant de laisser tomber. Il prit une grande inspiration et passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de continuer.

"Bon, c'est peut-être pas grand-chose, c'est vrai, mais je... j-j'ai comme qui dirait une sensation étrange, un pressentiment..."

Il avait dit ces mots la tête baissée, comme s'il avait peur du jugement de son frère.

"Sam ! SAM ! SAMMY !... Regarde-moi, re-gar-de-moi !"

Il leva lentement les yeux vers lui, lançant ce regard de cocker qu'il affectionnait tant.

"Nan mais je rêve ! C'est d'la triche, ça !..."

Sam continuait de le fixer avec ce même regard. Dean soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de la laisser glisser sur son visage. Il allait visiblement capituler.

"Ok ok ! Ça va, ça va, Haley Joel ! T'as gagné. On va y jeter un coup d'œil. Alors, quelle est notre destination, grand chef ?!"

Le visage de Sam s'était illuminé et arborait un sourire victorieux.

"Leoti, Kansas... Hé Dean !..."

"Hhmm ?!..."

"Je ne vois pas les morts !"

"Non, mais tu les attires... C'est pire..." (clin d'œil et sourire en coin)

Sam était resté bouche bée avant de lancer un regard désapprobateur sur son frère.

"Mais là... c'est cette maison qui m'attire..." dit-il dans un murmure.

SPN SPN SPN

Dean avait déjà rassemblé toutes leurs affaires dans l'Impala. Maintenant, il attendait son frère à la porte de la chambre.

"Bon alors, tu viens ?"

La voix de son frère le tira quelque peu de sa torpeur. "Ouais j-j'arrive !..."

Dean jeta un œil inquiet sur son petit frère, mais ne voulut rien laisser paraître.

"Hé Einstein ! Va y avoir du temps à tuer. Tu n'auras qu'à faire des recherches..."

Sam fit un oui timide de la tête.

"Ça, c'est mon frère !"

Et ils montèrent dans l'Impala.


	5. Chapter 5

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que les frères Winchester étaient sur la route. Ils avaient franchi la frontière entre les deux états et la faim commençait à se faire vraiment sentir. L'aiguille indiquant le niveau d'essence glissait désespérément vers le bas. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le bébé, la chérie de Dean avait elle aussi besoin de se désaltérer. Alors, lorsque Dean vit la silhouette d'une station-essence, il y fit une halte sans hésiter.

"Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?"

Sam fixa pendant quelques secondes son frère, visiblement étonné.

"Tu sais que c'est la première fois dans toute ma vie que tu me demandes ça ?!"

"Ah ? Et tu en déduis quoi ? Que je suis un frère génial ?" lança-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

"Oh non ! Je pense que je vais plutôt en profiter..."

Dean resta là, interdit, avant de se reprendre.

"Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"En dehors d'une salade, d'une pomme et d'une bouteille d'eau ? Juste une chose."

Dean fit un signe de tête montrant à la fois son impatience et son agacement.

"Et c'est...?"

"Un exemplaire du _Winchita Eagle_ et du _Leoti News_..."

Il leva les sourcils et fit la moue, mais partit tout de même chercher ce qu'il lui avait été demandé. Et lorsqu'il revint, les bras chargés de courses, il fit un semblant de révérence avant de lancer, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Votre Altesse est servie !"

"Bien ! Vous pouvez disposer !" lui répondit-il du tac au tac.

"Hé ! Faudrait pas pousser !"

"C'est toi qui as commencé, j'te rappelle !"

"Idiot"

"Crétin"

Dean s'appuya légèrement sur le capot de l'Impala.

"Du nouveau ?"

"Ouais !... C'est fou ce qu'on trouve en faisant des recherches !..."

"Ha ha ha ! Je suis mort de rire. On peut revenir aux choses sérieuses maintenant ?"

"Sûr... Bon... ben... euh... après l'incident aux chambres d'hôtes "_Au repos des âmes égarées_", je-j'ai voulu creuser un peu..."

Dean lui fit signe de poursuivre.

"Sur Leoti elle-même, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Elle a été fondée vers 1855 et son nom viendrait d'un mot indien..."

"Une nouvelle malédiction ?"

"Je ne pense pas... Traduit, le nom de la ville donne 'fleur de la prairie'..."

"Effectivement... ça ne paraît pas bien effrayant. Et sinon ?"

"Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, peu de choses. La ville est célèbre pour son paysage vallonné et pour son parti pris pour la cause anti-esclavagiste durant la Guerre de Sécession, alors que des lois esclavagistes avaient été votées dans l'Etat... Une ville rebelle, en somme."

"Une créature de la forêt ?... Nan... Elle ferait plus parler d'elle..."

Puis, semblant réfléchir à une réponse adéquate, l'air sérieux.

"Attends ! Arrête-moi si j'me trompe... mais t'es en train de me dire que tu n'as rien, pas l'ombre d'une piste sur ce qui se passe ici !..."

Sam hocha la tête.

"... que tu nous as entraîné, mon bébé et moi, dans une chasse qui n'existe peut-être même pas. Et dire qu'elle aurait pu en souffrir !"

Sam poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

"Toi et ta voiture... Y a des jours où je me demande si tu ne l'aimes pas plus que moi..." (sarcastique)

"Jaloux !"

"Naaaan !... Réaliste..."

"Ouais... c'est ça... Donc, il n'y a rien de surnaturel à Leoti... Pas d'incidents. Une petite ville tranquille, quoi ! Ça n'existe pas ; il y a toujours quelque chose à cacher !"

"Va falloir te faire une raison... Tu peux avoir tort, tu sais."

"Jamais les frères aînés !"

"Qu'importe !"

"Et t'as quelque chose sur le manoir ?"

"J'allais y venir. Ils ont fait un site internet."

Pianotant sur le clavier de mon ordinateur, Sam fit apparaître une page de présentation du manoir Kilkenny.

"Vooooiiiiilà !... Mais je te préviens, ça risque de ne pas te plaire."

Dean, les yeux ronds comme des billes, lança un regard interrogateur.

"Tu vas comprendre... Llllààààà ! Je clique sur l'icône 'histoire'..."

Dean s'était rapproché de l'écran...

"Tu sais, je sais m'en servir..."

"Ouais ! C'est ça !... Dis-donc ça à l'ordinateur qui est resté bloqué sur la page 'hotbabes point com' pendant près de deux semaines..."

Dean jeta un regard gêné vers son frère. C'est vrai, il avait 'visité' ce site et cela avait bloqué l'ordinateur de son frère. _Ces p'tites boîtes sont vraiment mal fichues_. Résultat : ils n'avaient pas pu faire de recherches ni aller en chasse. Et Dieu seul sait combien cela lui avait été pénible !

"Enfin bref..."

La voix de son frère le tira de ses pensées.

"... ce manoir qui abrite des chambres d'hôtes a été construit en lisière de forêt à l'époque de la fondation de la ville, il y a plus de 150 ans. Aucun incident à signaler. En fait, l'histoire de ce manoir va de pair avec celle de la ville. Fondé par une famille irlandaise, les Kilkenny, ce manoir a servi de refuge aux esclaves en fuite, aux hors-la-loi de l'époque, aux _persona non grata_..."

"Ils n'auraient pas accueilli une belle ordure, des fois ?"

"Bien tenté ! Mais non."

Sam esquissa un sourire, voyant la mine déconfite de son frère. Cette enquête s'annonçait mal... pour lui aussi... Il avait insisté pour venir chasser ici au Kansas, il avait entraîné son frère avec lui et toutes les recherches n'engendraient que déceptions sur déceptions. Pourtant, il le sentait, quelque chose se tramait dans ce manoir... mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Sans doute un effet secondaire de son don.

"Ensuite, au début du XIXe siècle, le manoir Kilkenny est devenu une auberge, un relais-étape, un abri pour les voyageurs égarés. On raconte même que quiconque se perdait dans la région se retrouvait sur le chemin du manoir."

"Bizarre. Ils ne parleraient pas d'incidents qui se sont déroulé sur le domaine ?" (plein d'espoir)

"Dean !"

"Quoi ?" (énervé)

"C'est un site de présentation !"

Dean lui lança un regard qui voulait dire 'Et alors ?'

"Ils ne vont pas faire eux-mêmes de la mauvaise publicité pour couler leur affaire, tout de même !"

Dean acquiesça.

"C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé d'acheter des journaux."

"Bravo Einstein !"

Sam fronça les sourcils et fit une grimace.

"La mort du maire une petite ville comme Leoti, ça laisse dans des traces, même après deux semaines" (sourire aux lèvres) "Tiens ! Tiens ! Quand je parlais de curiosité journalistique..."

"Quoi ?"

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, voire de rire, devant l'impatience de son frère. Mais comme toute bonne chose a une fin...

"Dans cet article, ils disent que le maire Wilson avait échappé à la chute d'une statue avant de mourir transpercé par des ciseaux. Ce serait dû à une secousse tellurique..."

"Pardon ?!"

"Un séisme..."

"J't'en prie ! T'es p't'êt' celui qui est allé à l'université, mais j'suis pas un idiot ! Je sais ce qu'est une secousse tellurique. Je m'étonne juste. Le Kansas n'est pas à proprement parler une zone présentant des risques sismiques. Tout le temps où nous étions à Lawrence, il n'y a pas eu l'ombre d'une petite secousse."

Sam le regardait avec une attention mêlée de fierté. Il avait beau faire l'enfant, Dean l'étonnerait toujours.

"Ils n'ont pas l'air d'accord avec toi ! Quelques mois plus tôt, une forte secousse a été ressentie au manoir des Kilkenny (magnitude 4.7) Oh ! Et tiens ! Ça va t'intéresser... Il est écrit, je cite : 'Certaines personnes racontent qu'elle n'a été perçue qu'au manoir, malgré son intensité'"

"Sam ! Ce ne sont que des commérages ! Tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'on te dit."

"Même pas vrai !"

"Le Père Noël n'existe pas, Sammy !"

"Ah bon ?!" (prenant un air affligé)

"Oh ! C'est mignon..."

"Si tu veux me convaincre d'une activité surnaturelle là-bas, va me falloir autre chose..."

"Selon cet autre article, les travaux au manoir ont pris beaucoup de retard. Il est question d'accidents – ouvriers tombant dans l'escalier, outils perdus ou lancés sur eux – et d'incidents – une entreprise s'est retirée après qu'un ouvrier a certifié avoir entendu des voix et vu une ombre..."

"On dirait bien un esprit ; c'est bien leur _modus operandi_. Reste à savoir de qui il s'agit. On verra ça sur place."

Il se dirigea du côté conducteur et s'installa derrière le volant, quand soudain...

"Ow !"

"Quoi ?! Sammy ! Tu vas bien ?"

Dean regardait avec inquiétude son frère, toujours plongé dans la lecture des journaux. Son visage avait changé de couleur et on pouvait y lire un mélange de peur et d'étonnement. Il lança un regard interrogatif à son frère.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"D-Dean... Tu crois que les esprits savent lire ?"

Dean revoyait dans ces yeux l'innocence d'un Sam de 6 ans, lorsqu'il posait des questions sur les activités de son père.

"Pardon ?!"

Pour toute réponse, Sam lui tendit le journal local ; il y avait une annonce entourée de feutre rouge. Dean y jeta un œil puis leva les sourcils, visiblement étonné. Sur le petit article, on pouvait lire :

_" 'Au repos des âmes égarées_' : dans un cadre magnifique, venez hantez les lieux seul ou en famille..."

"Sérieusement Sam..."

L'intéressé le regardait toujours les yeux pleins d'innocence.

"Naaannnn... peut pas y avoir de rapport."

Puis, de manière plus convaincante et convaincue.

"Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible, Sam ! Avec toutes les créatures, il y a des règles. Et les esprits ne viennent pas hanter des lieux sur simple invitation !"

Fort de ce raisonnement logique, il démarra l'Impala.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sur la route vers Leoti, dans l'Impala...**

"Hé Dean !"

"Hhhmm ?"

"Comment on va inspecter le manoir sans attirer l'attention ? J'veux dire, il est hors de question d'utiliser des cartes de marshals fédéraux ou du FBI. Leur arrivée, surtout après deux semaines, ne sera que suspecte. Passer pour des journalistes semble aussi exclu. Dans une petite ville comme Leoti, tout le monde connaît tout le monde. Et puis, aussi vrai que la mort du maire est tragique et importante pour la communauté, je doute qu'elle fasse les choux gras de la presse nationale... Tu n'aurais pas une idée ?"

Dean avait écouté attentivement son frère, ne cherchant ni à l'interrompre ni à faire de l'humour. Il était calme, trop calme peut-être... Il tourna légèrement la tête vers son frère.

"Hé Einstein ! C'est toi le génie, j'te rappelle ! Et puis, c'est ton affaire !... Alors fais marcher ce qui te sert de cervelle..."

Totalement pris de court, Sam était resté là, bouche béante, presque choqué. Il lança un regard ravageur à son frère. Ce dernier souriait intérieurement ; il avait enfin eu le dernier mot et, à y regarder de près, c'était jubilatoire.

_Mon petit Sammy, t'as voulu nous entraîner sur cette chasse, à toi de faire marcher tes neurones ! A toi d'improviser !_

"Dean..." _C'est pas vrai, il s'arrête jamais !_

"Quoi ?"

Il se tourna vers Sam.

"Ah non !"

Sam l'observait maintenant avec ce regard dévastateur de chien battu, que Dean ne pouvait soutenir. Il ne l'avait jamais pu. Alors, il se concentrait tantôt sur la route, tantôt sur son frère, sa tête effectuant des mouvements rapides.

"QUOI ?", sa voix devenant irritée. _Mais comment il fait ça ?_

"Dean ?!... Où est passé ton esprit d'équipe ? J'ai fait les recherches. Tu pourrais au moins aider pour le reste..." _Touché !_

"Mais je t'aide, p'tit frère !... Je t'ai dit d'utiliser ta tête !..." dit-il avec un large sourire.

Le sourire ne fit pas mouche. Au contraire, Sam semblait de plus en plus agacé. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de soupirer...

"Fallait le dire tout de suite que l'affaire ne t'intéressait pas. Je ne veux pas te l'imposer. Tu n'auras qu'à me déposer à la prochaine station-service, je trouverais bien un moyen de me rendre à Leoti, grâce à ma p'tite tête, seul..."

Dean, visiblement remonté, appuya brusquement sur la pédale de frein, faisant crisser les pneus de sa chère Impala et envoyant Sam contre le tableau de bord.

"Il est hors de question, tu m'entends ?!... mais alors hors de question que je te laisse aller seul à la chasse, même fictive. C'est moi l'aîné ! Je dois te protéger !"

Il avait sorti cette tirade tellement rapidement, avec une telle fougue, qu'il n'avait même pas lu la lueur triomphale dans les yeux de son frère chéri. Lorsqu'il eut fini et qu'il se trouva nez à nez avec Sam, ce fut comme une révélation... _Hé, minute ! Je viens de me faire avoir, là !..._

Avec le plus grand calme, Sam lui rétorqua.

"Dans ce cas, je crains que tu doives m'aider..."

Dean grommela et laissa échapper un grognement, ce qui fit sourire son frère. _Toi, mon grand, tu ne perds rien pour attendre... Tu vas me le payer !_

"Ok ! Ok ! Je vais t'aider. Mais tu ne poses pas de questions, tu me laisses faire ! Fais-moi juste confiance..."

Sam le regardait mi-amusé, mi-inquiet. Peut-être avait-il été trop loin cette fois. Il n'aurait pas dû autant le bousculer, autant le pousser à bout. Comme son frère attendait une réponse pour reprendre la route, il soupira.

"Ok ! D'accord. Pas de questions..."

Visiblement satisfait de cette réponse, il redémarra l'Impala et le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. _Merde ! Il a l'air vraiment fâché contre moi !... La route risque d'être longue..._ Metallica résonna soudain dans les haut-parleurs. _Vraiment longue..._

Après quelques autres heures de route, ils virent le panneau indiquant Leoti. Dean gara l'Impala sur le parking d'un motel. Il se tourna vers Sam et ouvrit la portière côté passager.

"Bon, tu prends nos affaires dans le coffre et une chambre pour la nuit..." Puis, souriant "Avec deux lits !"

Sam le regardait, médusé.

"Bon, alors, tu y vas ?"

"M-Mais..."

"Pas de 'mais'. Tu voulais de l'aide. Et bien voilà, Super Dean vient à la rescousse !..."

Sam avala sa salive. _La vache, il a l'air plus que fâché..._

"Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu...?"

"J'croyais qu'on avait un deal... Pas de questions. En quelle langue faut t'le dire, Sam, pour que tu comprennes ?"

_Ouh là là. Il a dit 'Sam'. Il m'en veut, là. Pas de doute._

"Ah au fait..."

Sam releva la tête.

"... autant que ça me coûte de le dire, il va falloir mettre un costume. Alors..."

Souriant légèrement, Sam rétorqua.

"Oui, je sais, je prends les affaires dans le coffre et..."

"Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi, Samuel !"

"Oui Papa !" laissa-t-il échapper machinalement, visiblement troublé par le ton autoritaire de son frère.

Dean s'en étant aperçu, regarda son petit frère avec inquiétude.

"Imbécile !"

"Idiot !"

_Ouf !_ Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, espérant secrètement que Dean ne l'ait pas remarqué. Puis il sortit de l'Impala.

"Hé Sam !"

"Hhhmm ?"

"A tout à l'heure !"

"Ouais..."

Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le motel, les bras chargés...

"Et ne regarde pas des films cochons !..."

Le parking avait beau être désert, Sam se mit à rougir comme une écrevisse.

"J-Je... je... ne..."

Et c'est un Dean hilare qui partit en direction du centre-ville.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dans le motel, Leoti.**

Sam s'était assis sur l'un des lits, son ordinateur posé devant lui. Même si cela le gênait de le reconnaître, Dean avait raison. Il avait foncé tête baissée sur cette affaire, et pourtant rien ne paraissait surnaturel. Son intuition, son instinct lui jouaient-ils des tours ? Il fallait qu'il sache...

Alors, il continuait à creuser, pianotant sur le clavier et regardant sans cesse sa montre, l'air inquiet. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Sérieux, ça fait déjà plus de deux heures qu'il est parti !... Il veut vraiment me faire culpabiliser !... Le pire, c'est que ça fonctionne..._

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sam n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir, et encore moins ne vit son frère rentrer avec ce sourire victorieux qui faisait tout son charme.

Troublé par la non-réactivité de son petit frère, Dean s'approcha de Sam, toujours scotché devant son écran, l'air ailleurs...

"Hé Sammy ! " dit-il en lui touchant l'épaule.

Sam sursauta suite à cette intrusion.

"Tu pourrais frapper, ou au moins prévenir !..." (sur un ton plus irrité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu)

Visiblement choqué, Dean s'écarta en grimaçant un peu.

"Charmant accueil !..."

"Dean... Je suis désolé..."

"Non mais c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je suis de trop ici. Cela dit, j'te rappelle que c'est toi qui as voulu de mon aide..." _Et c'est reparti !... Comment se fait-il qu'on n'arrive plus à se parler sans se disputer ?_

"JE T'AI DIT QUE J'ETAIS DESOLE, OK ? Mais entre ces recherches qui ne donnent rien et toi qui ne revenais pas... J'en peux plus, Dean !" (en donnant un coup de poing rageur sur le lit, faisant s'envoler le portable qui n'avait rien demandé, lui.)

Le visage de Dean s'était radouci. Sa colère s'était envolée ; l'inquiétude l'avait remplacée. Et dire que Sam était à bout et qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué...

Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit, près de son frère, lui passant le bras par-dessus son épaule, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Il n'était plus seulement le frère, mais le **grand** frère, le protecteur, le consolateur, celui sur lequel on pouvait toujours compter.

Sam se tenait la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur les genoux, le corps secoué par les sanglots.

"Ssshhh ! Ssshhh ! Doucement Sammy... Tout va bien... Je suis là !... Je suis là... Sammy !..."

Sam leva la tête vers son frère, les yeux rougis par les larmes, mais il ne dit rien. Il se laissa simplement aller dans les bras de son grand frère.

"Sammy ! Ecoute-moi !... Tout va bien se passer, j't'le promets ! Fais-moi confiance... Fais-moi juste confiance, hmm ? Tu peux faire ça pour moi, Sammy ?..." dit-il en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Sam fit un petit signe de la tête. Mon Dieu ! Il ressemblait tellement au petit enfant innocent qu'il était et si peu à l'adulte qu'il était devenu...

"Bien !" fit-il en lui massant les épaules. Puis, se relevant pour aller vers la table "Maintenant, au travail !"

"Dean !?..."

"Hhhmm ?"

Sam regardait son frère, un large sourire éclairant soudain son visage encore mouillé de larmes.

"Ça ressemble à de l'attendrissement, non ?"

Dean lui fit un petit clin d'œil et lui répondit avec le plus grand sérieux.

"Ne le mentionne pas !..."

Sam laissa étouffer son rire, puis passa sa main sur son visage, pensif.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"Rien."

"Pardon ?"

"Sam !... Regarde les choses en face... Il est trop tard pour se rendre au manoir... et trop tôt pour partir à la chasse sans risque."

Sam dut reconnaître le bon sens dans ce que venait de dire son frère et acquiesça.

"Ok. Donc quel est le plan ?"

"Si je te le dis, je vais devoir te tuer ensuite..."

Exaspéré, Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

"Dean..."

"Ok. Ok. Ça va. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que nous sommes désormais inspecteurs en bâtiment. Satisfait ?"

Sam avait des yeux ronds comme des billes. Il se reprit peu à peu.

"C'est nouveau ça ?"

"On ne perd rien à évoluer, Sammy !..." (avec le plus grand sérieux.)

"Soit. C'est pour cela que tu as été si long ?"

"Entre autres... Une bonne fausse carte demande du talent – j'en ai à revendre – et du temps. Mais non, ce n'est pas la véritable raison de mon retard."

"Ah ! Et c'est...?" (en se redressant.) _Encore une fille, je parie..._

"Remercie donc ton frère d'avoir pensé au repas !" (sourire aux lèvres, levant les sourcils, et arborant avec fierté deux paquets bruns pleins de victuailles.)

"J'avoue. Tu es génial !"

"T'en auras fallu un temps pour t'en rendre compte !"

"Qu'importe !"


	8. Chapter 8

**Le lendemain matin, dans l'Impala, au milieu de nulle part.**

"Mais c'est pas vrai, Dean ?!..."

"Quoi encore ?"

"Comment as-tu pu être assez idiot pour te perdre, pour nous perdre !..."

Dean regarda son frère et fit la moue.

"Tiens ! Hier j'étais génial pourtant..."

Sam visiblement exaspéré et ne pouvant soutenir le moindre trait d'humour de son frère, leva les yeux au ciel.

"Attends voir si j'ai bien tout compris !... C'est toi qui nous as entraînés dans cette affaire. C'est toi qui as la carte. J'ai suivi toutes tes indications. Et c'est de ma faute si nous sommes perdus !... Tu ne serais pas de mauvaise foi, parfois ?!..."

"Dean..."

"Non. Je regrette, mais va falloir apprendre à assumer tes erreurs, Sammy !..."

"Dean..."

"Et il n'y a pas de 'Dean' qui tienne ! Hors de question que je me fasse encore avoir à ce petit jeu-là..."

"Dean..."

"QUOI ?"

"J'crois que je vais vomir..."

Dean donna un grand coup de volant et se gara sur le bas-côté, en lisière de forêt. Sam était tout pâle et tellement faible... Dean dut même l'aider à sortir de l'Impala.

Il était inquiet. Sam n'était jamais malade en voiture, il ne l'avait jamais été. Avec les activités de leur père, cela aurait été un sacré handicap.

"Sammy..."

"Je vais bien !"

"Hé bien ça ne se voit pas au premier coup d'œil !"

"Très drôle !"

"Je sais. On me le dit très souvent."

Sam esquissa un vague sourire avant de s'évanouir. C'est tout juste si Dean eut le temps de le retenir avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Dieu qu'il était pâle !...

"Wow wow wow ! Sammy ! Sammy ! SAMMY !"

Il lui tapota gentiment les joues pour le faire revenir à lui. Rien à faire ! _Que faire ? Que faire ? Réfléchis ! Réfléchis !_ Soudain, Dean eut comme une illumination... Sam s'était souvent moqué de son parfum. Trop fort, disait-il. Dean déposa donc délicatement son petit frère contre l'Impala et alla chercher la bouteille dans son sac. Il la déboucha et la plaça juste sous le nez de Sam. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, visiblement incommodé sinon dégoûté. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se pencha violemment en avant et rendit tout son comptant. La nausée avait pris le dessus.

"C'est bizarre ! Ça n'a jamais eu cet effet-là sur les filles !..." (les yeux grands ouverts, surpris, tout en regardant le flacon)

"Dean..."

"Sam ! Tu vas bien ? Et ne me mens pas cette fois-ci."

Sam déglutit. Il avait envie de répondre qu'il se sentait mieux, mais il était certain que Dean n'en croirait pas un mot.

"J'ai une migraine..."

"Une vision ?" demanda-t-il en mode grand frère chasseur.

"Non. Juste une migraine. C'est juste... ça a été si soudain... C'est comme si quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans ma tête en frappant !... Aaaaahhh ! La vache !..." en se tenant la tête.

"SAMMY ! "

"Ça va aller... ça va aller... Aide-moi juste à me relever."

Sam tendit son bras. Dean l'attrapa fermement puis il tira son frère à lui.

"Oh !"

"Quoi encore ?"

Sam était resté là, totalement sidéré, droit comme un piquet. Il pointa son doigt vers l'horizon, semblant désigner quelque chose de précis. Dean tournait son regard tantôt vers son frère, tantôt vers l'endroit qui lui était indiqué.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Tu ne vois rien ?"

Dean paraissait de plus en plus inquiet pour son frère.

"Je devrais ?"

"Dean..."

Puis il ne dit plus rien, se contentant d'avancer jusqu'à un petit chemin boueux.

"Sam ! Tu pourrais au moins prévenir quand tu prévois de faire un bain de boue."

Sam lui jeta un regard noir avant de montrer avec sa tête un panneau à moitié couvert de mousse. On pouvait y lire 'Manoir Kilkenny'.

"Et maintenant ? C'est plus clair pour toi ?"

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Dean.

"Tu vois ? On n'était pas si perdus que ça en fin de compte..."

"Dean !..."

"QUOI ?"

"Tu crois que le manoir..."

"Sam ! Arrête ça ! Il n'y a rien de surnaturel à ça. C'est juste de la chance..."

"Ah ? Et depuis quand les Winchester ont de la chance ?"

"Ok ! C'est pas souvent... mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est impossible !..."

"Avoue quand même que les coïncidences sont plus que troublantes. Combien y avait-il de chance qu'on passe sur cette route, que je tombe malade, que tu t'arrêtes à cet endroit précis et qu'on découvre cette pancarte, hein ?"

Dean soupira.

"C'est bon. T'as gagné ! C'est bizarre... On peut y aller maintenant ?"

Sam fit la moue, plutôt choqué.

"Quoi ? Je sais pas pour toi, mais il est hors de question que j'y aille à pied. Et puis, comment veux-tu passer pour des inspecteurs en bâtiment en ayant l'apparence de clochards ?" dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Dean se dirigea vers l'Impala. Quand il s'aperçut que son frère ne le suivait pas, il se retourna brusquement.

"Hé ho ! Sammy ! Youhou ! T'es toujours là ? Tu comptes rester ici éternellement ou tu m'accompagnes ?"

La voix de son frère le tira de ses pensées.

"Mmmhh ! Hein ? Quoi ? Euh... Oui... Oui... J'arrive..."

Dean fixait toujours son frère d'un œil inquiet. _Mais que se passe-t-il dans ta p'tite tête, Sammy ?_

SPN SPN SPN

L'impala se fraya un passage à travers la forêt. Dean pestait à chaque nid-de-poule, à chaque pierre, arguant que pour un nouvel établissement, la route était vraiment mal entretenue. Et, autant qu'il essayait de le cacher, Sam en retirait une certaine satisfaction. Il se contentait donc de ne rien dire, souriant intérieurement mais arborant un air compatissant.

Des cahots et des jurons plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin au manoir.

"WOW ! C'est vraiment immense !... Ce... c'est... c'est tout simplement superbe !..."

"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ?" (sourire en coin)

"Tu sais que je suis mort de rire, là !?..."

Il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires à Sam pour comprendre ce qui avait tant retenu l'attention de son frère. _Non, je rêve !... On est sur une affaire dans un cadre des plus magnifiques, et lui ne pense qu'à draguer !..._ Sam avait une mine renfrognée et lança un regard accusateur à son frère.

"Quoi ?!... Depuis quand il est interdit d'admirer les merveilles locales ?!..." (petit sourire et clin d'œil) _C'est pas vrai, il changera donc jamais !... _

Sam secoua la tête, désespéré.

"Bon ! On y va ?"

"Ouais..."

En ouvrant la portière, Dean ne put réprimer une grimace. L'Impala, sa voiture chérie, son bébé, était toute maculée de boue. Quant à Sam, il jubilait. _Enfin une justice !..._

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?"

"Rien... Je me disais juste que, maquillée ainsi, elle a perdu de son charme."

"Ne l'écoute pas, bébé, il est jaloux !..." (caressant amoureusement le capot)

"N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas jaloux de ce tas de ferraille !..."

"... et pour ce double affront, je le condamne à prendre soin de ta toilette pendant un mois."

"Attends ! T'es pas sérieux, là ?!..."

"On ne peut plus sérieux, Sammy..." _Et merde ! J'ai encore manqué une occasion de me taire._

"Bon. Maintenant que ça c'est réglé, on va peut-être pouvoir se mettre au boulot !"

Sam acquiesça, regardant ses pieds, la mine boudeuse. _Mais comment il fait ça ? C'est vrai quoi, j'ai plus cinq ans ! Alors, pourquoi je me sens comme un gamin pris en faute ?_

"Hé Sammy ! Tu sais de quoi on a l'air, là ? Tu viens, dis ?"

Puis, fouillant dans une des poches de sa veste...

"Tiens ! Prends ça Mr l'inspecteur Sam Chester !..."

Et voyant que son frère regardait la carte d'un œil suspect...

"Ben alors ! C'est quoi le problème, encore ? Tu ne fais plus confiance à ton frère ? Car si c'est comme ça, tu peux me la rendre et j'irai tout seul..." (tendant sa main devant lui)

"Non... non... ça va... je te suis..."


	9. Chapter 9

Ils s'avancèrent donc ensemble vers le perron, gravissant une à une les quelques marches. Dean fit un clin d'œil à son frère, tout sourire...

"Observe l'artiste !..."

Il saisit le heurtoir et frappa à plusieurs reprises. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme bien habillé, dans un costume tiré à quatre épingles. Il dévisagea les deux frères.

"Bonjour ! Dean Chest..."

"Les journalistes ne sont pas les bienvenus ici !" coupa-t-il, et il referma brusquement la porte devant un Dean plus que choqué.

"L'artiste, hein ?!..." pouffa son frère "Faut croire qu'il n'était pas au courant..."

Dean était hors de lui, et l'hilarité de son petit frère n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire. Il marmonna "Espèce de..." et attrapa de nouveau le heurtoir... mais avec plus de violence cette fois, le faisant claquer de toutes ses forces.

L'homme reparut à la porte, lui aussi agacé.

"Je vous ai déjà dit que..."

"Oui oui, on sait, vous n'acceptez pas les journalistes..."

"Veuillez excuser mon frère... Il est un peu rustre parfois... Sam et Dean Chester : inspecteurs en bâtiment !" (donnant un coup de coude à son frère) _Rustre, rustre... Qui rira bien rira le dernier, Sammy !_

"C'est le comté qui nous envoie..." dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe portant un cachet officiel, sous le regard étonné de Sam.

Le visage de l'homme se radoucit un peu en voyant la lettre. Il s'en saisit. Il entrouvrit plus largement la porte pour les laisser passer, puis leur désigna deux chaises.

"Installez-vous ici... Je vais voir si Monsieur peut vous recevoir..."

"Merci"

A peine le majordome fut-il parti que Sam ressentit une douleur à l'arrière du crâne. Pas de doute. La vengeance du frère aîné avait frappé !...


	10. Chapter 10

"Messieurs ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre et veuillez excuser Georges. Il voulait bien faire..."

"Nous comprenons. Mr Kilkenny, je présume ?"

"Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Eddie !" dit-il sous les regards étonnés des deux frères. "Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau..."

Ils opinèrent de la tête et le suivirent jusque dans une grande pièce luxueusement décorée où se tenait une femme.

"Je vous présente ma fille Anna. C'est elle qui administre le complexe. Anna ! Voici les deux inspecteurs en bâtiment dont je t'ai parlé..."

"Dean Chester... et voici mon frère, Sam ! Enchanté !" (tout sourire)

"Hum ! J'aimerais vérifier vos cartes d'identité. Vous savez, on n'est jamais trop prudents..." (visiblement gêné)

"Sûr. Aucun problème !" et ils lui tendirent leurs pièces d'identité.

Eddie les examina l'une après l'autre. D'abord celle de Dean, puis celle de Sam. Inspectant cette dernière, il fronça les sourcils.

"Inspecteur des bikinis ?"

"H...?!"

Ce fut tout ce que parvint à dire Sam pour sa défense. Il était resté figé, la bouche grande ouverte, et commençait à sérieusement changer de couleur. D'abord pâles, ses joues rougissaient à vue d'œil.

C'est alors que, n'en pouvant plus, Dean éclata de rire. Cet embarras, cette gêne, cette détresse sur le visage de son frère valait vraiment tout l'or du monde. Et avant que Sam ne puisse réagir, il immortalisa l'instant avec son portable.

"Ce... c'est toi qui...?"

Derrière lui, Anna pouffait de rire et essayait vainement de se reprendre. Eddie souriait mais attendait tout de même des réponses.

"Que signifie tout ceci ?..."

Dean essaya de se calmer ; il avait les larmes aux yeux...

"C'est sa première inspection..." Grande inspiration. "... c'est une sorte de rituel de passage..." Grande expiration. "... et même s'il ne vous l'avouera jamais, il a été inspecteur des bikinis cet été... Pas vrai, Sammy ?"

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Dean aurait été fusillé sur place.

Il n'en revenait pas que son frère ait pu lui faire un coup pareil... En public, en plus ! Il aurait dû se méfier. Toute cette histoire de confiance aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille... Cela ressemblait si peu à Dean !... D'un autre côté, il fallait s'y attendre. Il était clair qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup de la bouteille de bière, qu'il se soit servi des sentiments pour l'amener jusqu'ici et que sa chère Impala en ait fait les frais. _C'est pas croyable ! Même comme ça, il arrive encore à me faire culpabiliser !... Dean, tu veux la guerre !?... Tu vas l'avoir..._

Sam releva la tête et sourit timidement, voulant faire bonne figure et, accessoirement, ne rien laisser paraître de ses intentions. La vengeance peut être si douce parfois...

"Voici sa véritable carte..." en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

Soudain un hurlement strident se fit entendre...

"**HHHHHHIIIIIIIIII !...**"

Et tous se ruèrent hors de la pièce.

SPN SPN SPN

Un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes s'était massé dans le hall, alerté par le cri. Personne n'osait bouger. Tous se regardaient, s'observaient du coin des yeux, cherchant parmi eux la source du cri, dans un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude.

"Vous savez qui a crié ?"

Tout ce petit monde était tellement occupé à s'espionner mutuellement, qu'aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué la présence de leur hôte. Tous sursautèrent au son de cette voix intruse.

Voyant que son intervention provoquait un léger vent de panique dans l'assemblée, Eddie répéta calmement, mais néanmoins fermement.

"Quelqu'un sait-il qui a crié ?"

Tous demeuraient muets, comme transis de peur. Un frisson les parcourut. Puis une voix s'éleva enfin dans le hall.

"C'était une femme..."

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. _Bravo Einstein ! T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?!... Avec un cri pareil, évidemment que c'est une femme !... Idiot !_

"Il y avait tant de peur, de terreur dans ce cri que j'en ai encore la chair de poule !..."

Eddie ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, visiblement agacé que cette conversation ne mène nulle part.

"Je-je n'ai vu personne. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un souffle ni de parfum flottant dans l'air. C'est comme si elle n'avait tout bonnement jamais existé..." _Et bien voilà, là ça devient intéressant !..._

Sam avait vu le changement dans le comportement de son frère, cette lueur dans ses yeux qui annonçait qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle chasse, une nouvelle proie. Cette révélation le soulagea plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se mettre au travail...

"Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes arrivé le premier sur les lieux..."

Les yeux se portèrent sur l'origine de la voix.

"Dean Chester, inspecteur en bâtiment !... Alors...?"

Il acquiesça.

"Sauriez-vous me dire d'où venait ce cr...?"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un second cri retentit, encore plus strident et plus intense, si bien qu'ils durent protéger leurs oreilles... _Ah la vache ! Ça c'est du cri première classe !... 20 billets que c'est pas humain !..._

"L'étage ! Qu'y-a-t-il à là-haut ?..."

Eddie le regardait, prostré.

"A...à l'étage...? Rien de bien extraordinaire... Juste des chamb-... Oh mon Dieu !"

"Quoi ?"

"Les enfants ! Je les avais complètement oubliés !..."

En entendant parler d'enfants potentiellement en danger, le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour et il gravit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, suivi de près par son petit frère.

"TOM ! DANNY !... Les enfants ! Vous allez bien ?"

Pour toute seule réponse, Eddie entendit des rires et des bruits de pas saccadés. Aucun doute, ils couraient dans le couloir à l'étage. Il leur avait pourtant dit que c'était dangereux...

"DANNY ! TOM ! Gare à vous si j'apprends que vous avez fait des bêtises !..."

Autres rires.

Pendant ce temps, Sam et Dean poursuivaient leur ascension. _A-t-on jamais idée de faire de si grands escaliers !..._

Soudain, il y eut comme un bruit sourd provenant d'au-dessus d'eux...

Dean lança à son frère un regard qui voulait dire 'T'as entendu ça ?'. Ce dernier hocha la tête, et tous deux accélérèrent leur cadence. En deux temps trois mouvements, ils arrivèrent à l'étage, talonnés de près par Eddie et Anna, inquiets pour les enfants qu'ils n'entendaient plus..

"Eho ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Madame ? Ou peut-être... Mademoiselle ? Tout va bien ?" en avançant prudemment dans le couloir.

Rien à faire. Ils n'obtenaient que le silence.

Alors, quand ils virent au loin une porte entrouverte, ils accoururent. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils ne purent réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Au sol gisait le corps d'un homme transpercé par un de ces anciens lustres en fer forgé et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une immense bibliothèque s'était également abattue sur lui. C'était à peine si l'on pouvait prétendre le reconnaître derrière cet amas de chair et de sang.

Quel que soit cet esprit, il s'était vraiment acharné sur le pauvre malheureux.

Ils étaient entrés si vite qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçus qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette pièce. Dans un coin se tenaient deux garçons tout tremblotants. L'un des deux, apparemment le plus âgé, avait mis sa main devant les yeux de l'autre, lui cachant l'horrible scène.

Dean s'approcha d'eux doucement, pour ne pas davantage les effrayer.

"Hé ! Vous allez bien ?"

Le plus âgé des garçons leva sa tête vers lui, les yeux hagards, le regard vide...

"Bon ! D'accord ! Question bête..." Puis il reprit "Vous êtes blessés ?"

Il fit non de la tête.

"Tu as vu la dame qui a crié ?"

De nouveau non.

"Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé au monsieur ?"

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un oui, et il éclata en sanglots.

"Ssshhh ! Sssshhh ! Ça va aller..." en lui passant la main sur son dos.

"Oh mon Dieu !" en faisant un signe de croix "C'est Mr Jones ! Dieu ait son âme !..."

Puis détournant ses yeux de la scène macabre, il vit Dean qui essayait tant bien que mal de réconforter les deux garçons, sous le regard attendri de Sam. _Il a ce don avec les enfants..._

"Tom ! Danny ! Dieu soit loué, vous n'avez rien !"

"Eddie !" dirent-ils en courant vers lui se réfugier.

"Vous pouvez les emmener ? Nous allons essayer de comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer..."

Eddie opina et fit sortir les enfants.


	11. Chapter 11

**Amis lecteurs, je voulais vous remercier. De me suivre. De me lire tout simplement. *Oui de vous accrocher aussi ^^ Cette fic s'annonce encore une fois longue...* Je voulais aussi remercier Litany Riddle pour toutes ses reviews chaleureuses et enflammées... ça me fait de la lecture saine :P**

**Je profite de ce petit aparté pour vous dire aussi que ce week-end, je posterai deux chapitres par jour sur cette fic (en journée et en soirée). Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

"Tu as senti cette odeur ?"

"Ouais ! Ça empeste l'ozone à plein nez !..."

"Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?"

Eddie les avait rejoints.

"Ça signifie que nous avons un travail à accomplir... Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une fuite. Rien de grave pour l'instant, mais à forte dose cela pourrait devenir inquiétant voire fatal."

Eddie fit un signe de tête montrant qu'il comprenait.

"Encore une chose ! Vous venez de rénover votre manoir... Comment expliquer la chute du lustre et encore plus, celle de la bibliothèque qui doit peser plus de 100 kilos ?"

Eddie haussa les épaules d'un air désespéré.

"Si seulement je le savais !... Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !..."

Dean et Sam se regardèrent, compréhensifs.

"Nous autoriseriez-vous à parler à ces enfants ?"

Eddie fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Ils sont encore sous le choc..."

Ce fut au tour de Sam de prendre la parole, les yeux suppliants... "Je vous en prie, Eddie, ils sont peut-être les seuls à détenir les clés de ce qui s'est passé ici !..."

La résistance de l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel semblait fléchir devant tant d'insistance.

"Bon. D'accord ! Mais pas plus de cinq minutes..."

"Merci. C'est déjà beaucoup..."

"Hé !" dit Dean en s'accroupissant devant les enfants. "Alors comme ça vous vous appelez Tom et Danny..."

Tom avait regardé Dean avec méfiance, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Il prit Danny dans ses bras.

"C'est ton petit frère ?"

Son regard lançait des éclairs, comme s'il avait été violé dans son intimité.

"Ouh là !... Doucement !... Je ne vais pas le manger... Tu vois ce grand garçon, là ?..." en désignant Sam.

Tom fit un petit signe de tête.

"Eh bien, c'est mon casse-pied de petit frère..."

A cette mention, Sam fit la grimace alors que Tom tendait à se relaxer et à relâcher sa garde.

"...et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui !... Toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?"

Tom lui fit un oui de la tête.

"Comme je sais que tu n'es... que vous n'êtes pas muets... l'un de vous peut-il me dire ce qui s'est passé ici ?"

"Vous êtes un malin, vous ! Z'avez trouvé ça tout seul ?" (sourire moqueur) _Mais pourquoi font-ils tous ça ?_

Devant la mine renfrognée mais néanmoins décomposée de Dean, Sam étouffa un rire, alors que Tom et Danny se mirent à rire de bon cœur...

"Bon. Que faisiez-vous ici, vous deux ?" (se reprenant quelque peu)

"On jouait à cache-cache et à chat avec Mr Jones..."

Dean sourit. Cela lui rappelait quelques bons souvenirs d'avant l'incendie, mais aussi avec Sammy.

"Ah oui ?! Et qui gagnait ?" (tout en sachant déjà la réponse)

"Ben... Moi bien sûr !" lui répondit Danny avec une naïveté toute enfantine.

"Et qu'est-il arrivé pendant le jeu, hmm ?!..."

Le visage du jeune garçon passa du sourire à la tristesse, si bien que Dean regretta presque d'avoir posé la question. C'est donc la mine défaite que Tom lui répondit.

"Il nous courait après dans la chambre. Vous savez, il adorait jouer avec nous... Il était vraiment gentil... Puis il y a eu ce bruit bizarre, ce grincement, ce cri... L'instant suivant, le lustre s'écrasait. J'ai juste eu le temps de protéger Danny... mais j'ai rien pu faire pour Mr Jones !..." (en sanglotant)

"C'est rien... C'est rien... De toute façon, tu n'aurais rien pu y changer..."

Tom le fusilla du regard.

"J'aurais pu le sauver !..."

"Tu es bien trop jeune... Tu y aurais laissé la vie !... Tu m'entends ?!... Ce n'est pas ta faute !"

Tom bouda dans un coin, peu convaincu.

"Et la bibliothèque ?"

"Elle a bougé toute seule... comme pendant la secousse... sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de bruit..."

Eddie avait mis les mains sur ses hanches, comme s'il était irrité.

"Daniel Atkins, ne t'avise surtout pas de mentir !..."

"Mais je dis la vérité !..." (prêt à pleurer de nouveau)

Tom s'interposa.

"C'est vrai !... Elle a bougé toute seule..."

Eddie avait les yeux écarquillés. _Des objets qui se déplacent d'eux-mêmes ! On aura vraiment tout vu !... De toute façon, Tom sera toujours d'accord avec son frère, il le défendra toujours, même si ce qu'il dit n'est que pure ineptie. C'est une bataille perdue d'avance... Qu'importe ! Ces inspecteurs trouveront bien une explication plus raisonnable, si ce n'est plus plausible. Je leur fais confiance..._

"Sur ce, Messieurs, je vais prendre congé. Les enfants ont besoin de se reposer et moi de contacter la police."

Ils acquiescèrent.

"Partez devant ! Nous vous rejoindrons."

Dean tourna la tête à l'opposé pour une ultime vérification. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir au fond du couloir ce qui s'apparentait à une silhouette féminine à la chevelure blond-roux !... Elle le fixait de ses yeux tristes.

"Hep Mademoiselle ! Avez-vous vu quelque chose ?"

Sam, que la voix de Dean venait de sortir de sa torpeur, se rapprocha de son frère.

"Dean !"

Il se retourna.

"Tu la vois ?"

"Qui ça ?"

"La fille juste l... !"

Il fixait le bout du couloir, mais pas de trace de la jeune femme... Elle s'était tout simplement évaporée. Quant à Dean, il restait planté là, la bouche ouverte.

"Dean ?!... Tu te sens bien ?"

"J'crois que j'ai vu un fantôme, mec !"

Sam resta sans voix devant cette révélation. Certes, ce n'était pas leur premier fantôme – loin de là –, mais c'était la première fois qu'il préférait apparaître devant Dean plutôt que devant lui, le psychique.

"Allez, viens ! Allons voir Eddie ! Il devient vraiment urgent d'inspecter le domaine et de trouver cet esprit !..."

SPN SPN SPN

Eddie finissait de discuter avec le shérif tandis que le corps du malheureux Mr Jones était emporté par le personnel de la médecine légale. La civière avec le sac de plastique noir passa devant un petit groupe de personnes réunissant personnel de maison et hôtes, les yeux rougis, mais néanmoins soulagés d'être vivants.

Ils ne purent réprimer un frisson lorsqu'une brise glaciale s'engouffra dans le hall, et ce pour le plus grand plaisir de l'ombre qui les observait du plafond.

Dean et Sam, eux, étaient retournés à l'Impala pour chercher le matériel adéquat et des vêtements plus à propos.

"Alors comme ça, tu as vu un fantôme..."

"C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois !..."

"Et il ressemblait à quoi ?..."

Dean fit mine de réfléchir profondément, puis il se retourna vers son frère, le sourire gourmand.

"Une silhouette parfaite, une longue chevelure ondulée blond-roux, deux magnifiques émeraudes..."

"Une femme !?..."

"Avec un cri pareil, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un camionneur ?"

Sam lui lança un regard noir.

"Bon, ça va... Te moques pas !..." Puis souriant avec malice... "Et c'est tout ?"

"Primo : je l'ai à peine vue 10 secondes. Secundo : elle avait beau avoir de la voix, elle était pas très causante. Tertio..." (petit sourire) "...je suis sûr que tu aurais voulu savoir la taille de son bonnet..." (sourire s'élargissant) "... mais je ne peux rien pour toi, p'tit frère !..."

Sam arborait une expression à la fois choquée et embarrassée, bouche ouverte pour répondre, ce qui fit éclater de rire Dean. Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

"C'est juste que toi, Dean le Casanova, tu n'as pas de mémoire visuelle..." (sourire en coin)

Dean fit une mine boudeuse et, dès que son frère eut le dos tourné, il lui assena une tape derrière la tête.

"Hééééééé !"

Puis il lui fourra leur sac dans l'estomac. Et comme Sam ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Dean leva les sourcils et lui dit d'un air sérieux.

"Ça c'est pour avoir douté de mon talent !"


	12. Chapter 12

Les véhicules de police et de médecine légale étaient partis. Seules restaient les personnes encore secouées par les événements du matin.

Les deux frères s'avancèrent dans le hall, cherchant Eddie des yeux. Il leur fit un petit signe leur indiquant d'attendre quelques instants.

"Messieurs..."

"Désolé de vous dire cela dans un moment pareil, mais nous aimerions commencer notre inspection dès maintenant, si vous n'y voyez aucune objection bien sûr..."

"Cela va de soi. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?"

"Où pourrions-nous nous changer" (en montrant leur sac)

"Je vais vous donner une chambre..."

Sam et Dean firent mine de protester.

"J'insiste. C'est le moins que je puisse faire..."

_Une chambre dans le manoir... Ce sera d'autant plus facile d'enquêter sans éveiller les soupçons. Et puis, ça changera des chambres d'hôtel miteuses auxquelles on est habitués._

"Georges ! Voulez-vous montrer à ces messieurs leur chambre ?"

"Bien Monsieur ! Si ces messieurs veulent bien me suivre..."

"Merci."

Comme la majorité des chambres, la leur se trouvait à l'étage et, par un hasard troublant, juste en face de celle où avait eu lieu "l'accident" quelques heures plus tôt.

En ouvrant la porte, ils découvrirent une chambre assez coquette et bien meublée avec deux lits, ainsi qu'une petite salle de bains. L'ensemble était luxueux mais dans un style plutôt discret.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger sifflement d'admiration. Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'en pensait pas moins, mais lui avait la décence de le faire en silence.

"N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit..."

"Merci, nous n'y manquerons pas !..." répondit Sam en lui glissant un billet de 20 dollars dans la main.

Georges était à peine sorti...

"Pourquoi tu lui as donné de l'argent ?"

"Dean, dans un établissement de ce standing, on ne peut déroger à certaines règles. Le pourboire en fait partie."

"Et ben dis donc ! T'es extrêmement généreux avec mon fric !..." (regardant son portefeuille avec une mine désemparée)

Ils allèrent se rafraîchir et se changèrent pour une tenue plus décontractée.

"Et maintenant ?"

"Maintenant, on inspecte le manoir. C'est pour ça qu'on est venus, non ?!..."

"Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je suis plié en deux ! Tu peux pas rester sérieux 5 minutes ?!... Alors, comment on se partage les tâches ?"

"Qui t'a parlé de partage ? On reste ensemble, un point c'est tout !"

"Dean !..." (voix plaintive)

"Y'a pas de Dean qui tienne ! Y'a un esprit meurtrier dans ce manoir... et je te rappelle que tu attires les esprits. Alors il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller seul, sans protection, sans moi."

Sam, les sourcils froncés, visiblement contrarié par ce que venait de dire son frère, s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais Dean le prit de court.

"Fin de la discussion !"

Un ange passa...

"On commence par le sous-sol et on remontera progressivement. On avisera ensuite."

Sam, toujours boudeur, finit par faire un signe de la tête, devant le regard insistant de son frère.

"Bien !"

SPN SPN SPN

**Dans le sous-sol du manoir**

Ils avançaient à la lueur de leurs lampes torches, casque vissé sur la tête et caisse à outils à la main.

"Décidément, je déteste les déguisements !... ça ne me va pas du tout !..."

"Dean !... T'as fini de te plaindre, oui ?!... Ce n'est qu'un casque !... et pour nous protéger encore..."

"Nous protéger des filles, oui !... D'autre chose, je sais pas…"

"Dean ! On peut en revenir à notre affaire ?!..." (commençant à légèrement s'énerver)

"Ok. Ok."

"Je ne vois rien de spécial. Pas de fissure apparente, pas de trou, pas de rebouchage..." (pointant sa lampe sur les murs, puis sur le sol) "Le sol n'a pas non plus été remué... Tout m'a l'air en ordre !... Mais pour s'en assurer... Prends la caméra et passe-moi l'EMF !..."

Sam ouvrit la caisse qu'ils avaient... ou plutôt qu'il avait apportée et en sortit ce qui lui avait été demandé.

Dean avait à peine allumé l'EMF qu'il crépitait déjà et s'éclairait de rouge, comme affolé. Et quel que soit l'endroit vers lequel il le pointait, il enregistrait toujours les mêmes données. Dean leva les sourcils d'étonnement et tapota gentiment sur la petite boîte, comme si ce qu'elle lui disait était impossible.

"Dean ?!..."

"Hhmmm ?"

"Il y a beaucoup d'esprits ici. Je dirais même des centaines..."

Sam avait mis la caméra en mode nuit et les infrarouges lui montraient une multitude de boules lumineuses qui se déplaçaient dans l'air avec allégresse, nullement dérangées par les deux chasseurs.

"Pardon ?"

"Regarde par toi-même !"

Ils se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Deux ou trois esprits, passe encore, ils pouvaient gérer... mais des centaines ! Ils étaient vraiment en surnombre... C'était vraiment une première ; rien de tel n'était mentionné dans le journal de leur père. D'un autre côté, ces esprits ne semblaient pas vindicatifs. Aucun d'eux n'avait tenté de les attaquer. Pour les Winchester, là aussi c'était une première !...

Voyant que cela ne posait pas de problème majeur, ils décidèrent de concert de passer à la visite du rez-de-chaussée.

Chambres, bureaux, hall, cuisines, placards, tout fut passé au peigne fin. Le résultat restait invariablement le même : pas d'atteinte physique, mais un EMF affolé et des esprits à chaque pas. Il en fut de même pour l'étage.

Les deux frères, assis sur leurs lits respectifs, étaient perplexes. Il était certain qu'un mauvais esprit, un esprit frappeur, un poltergeist s'était installé ici. Ils en avaient été témoins.

Le problème était ailleurs (enfin, en quelque sorte...) : cet esprit n'était pas seul. Il y en avait peut-être des milliers !... Comment donc retrouver ce poltergeist dans ce maelström, avant que lui ne les trouve ?!... La tâche s'annonçait ardue.

Et, comme la devise de la famille était 'Pour tout Winchester rien d'impossible', ils se mirent tout de suite au travail.

SPN SPN SPN

"Hé ! Sam ! Je vais m'occuper de la grange, tu n'auras qu'à aller dans le parc... Un peu d'air te fera du bien."

Il prit sa veste en cuir qu'il avait déposée sur une chaise des heures plus tôt, et l'enfila. Et quand il ouvrit la porte pour sortir...

"J't'ai eu ! T'es mort !" (en arrosant Dean sur son jean, son tee-shirt et sa figure.)

"Aaaaarrrggh !... Rhââââ !... Tu m'as eu ! Je me meurs... Couic !" dit-il en s'effondrant.

Sam était accouru en entendant du bruit, mais s'était arrêté dans sa course folle quand il avait aperçu les frères Atkins, et plus particulièrement Danny, armé d'un pistolet à eau.

Danny semblait inquiet devant le corps inerte de Dean. De sa petite main, il appuyait sur son épaule.

"Dis !? T'es pas mort, hein, dis ?!..."

Dean ouvrit un oeil, puis les deux, et lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Le visage de Danny rayonna de joie... Il envoya de nouveau une giclée en direction du visage de Dean tout en éclatant de rire. _Oui, vraiment, il a ce don avec les enfants..._

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je me relève, moi !... Tu veux bien m'aider ?" en tendant la main vers Danny.

Ce dernier déposa son arme à terre pour mieux agripper la main de Dean. Fatale erreur ! Il se trouva lui-même arrosé, pour le plus grand plaisir de son frère.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?" d'un air vexé et grognon.

"Oh rien ! Je savoure juste l'instant... Pour une fois que quelqu'un ose répondre à une de tes farces !... Oh c'était trop drôle ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête !"

"T'es trop méchant ! J't'aime plus !" (en détournant son visage, boudeur.)

Tom ne supportant pas de le voir ainsi, se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

"Je me moquerai plus de toi, c'est promis ! T'es plus fâché, hein ?!..."

Tom était bien trop occupé à serrer fort son petit frère pour apercevoir ce sourire plein de malice qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Dean, par contre, s'en était rendu compte...

"Hé Tommy ! J'peux te parler deux secondes, entre grands frères..."

"C'est Tom !" _Y'a comme du déjà-vu, là !..._ "Tommy, c'est bon pour les enfants."

"Bon. Bon. Tom... Tu n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça avec Danny... Tu aurais vu son regard !..."

Danny les observait d'un air innocent.

"Y'a rien de spécial..."

"Tu me laisses finir oui ?!... Il était plein de malice. Il ressemblait assez à celui de Sammy quand il manigançait quelque chose..."

"Mon frère n'est pas comme ça ! Il ne me ferait jamais de farce ! Jamais !" (en élevant un peu la voix.)

"Si tu l'dis. Tu ne pourras pas me dire que t'étais pas prévenu... Et j'espère que cela n'a pas réveillé le côté joueur de Sammy..."

"De quoi vous parliez tous les deux ?"

"Oh ! De rien de spécial... Des délices d'avoir un petit frère..." (en faisant un clin d'œil discret à Tom.)

Sam, semblant peu convaincu, les regardait d'un air suspect, mais ne dit rien.

"Bon ! J'vais y aller... Tu devrais en faire autant !..."

Il opina.

"Au plaisir de vous revoir, les mecs !"

Et il se dirigea vers la grange.


	13. Chapter 13

Elle était immense mais vide, c'en était presque dommage pour Dean qui s'attendait à voir entassés mille et un objets insolites. _Y'a pas à dire, j'aurais dû choisir le parc. Certes, c'est tout aussi ennuyeux, mais au moins c'est au grand air..._ Il prit l'EMF, mais le fourra dans la poche de sa veste lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas.

"Un peu de compagnie ?"

_Ou peut-être pas..._

La voix était douce, chaleureuse, mais par-dessus tout féminine. Il sursauta malgré lui et se retourna. Devant lui se dressait une jeune femme brune aux yeux noirs, la vingtaine... En somme, la plus belle des créatures. Il lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

"Ce serait pas de refus. Chester... Dean Chester... inspecteur en b..."

"En bâtiment... Oui, je sais... Ne faites pas cette tête-là !... Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure au manoir."

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

"Mais j'oublie les bonnes manières... Je m'appelle Emily Rose Collins"

"Co-comme dans le film...?"

"Oui, je sais, mes parents ont un sens de l'humour bien à eux..."

"Vous ne semblez pas les porter dans votre cœur."

"Ce sont eux qui ont insisté pour que je vienne ici. J'habite dans le Minnesota, vous savez. Je ne suis ici que parce que je suis une âme égarée qui doit rejoindre le troupeau..."

"Ow ! Je suis désolé..."

"Ne le soyez pas. Cela fait bien longtemps que je les ai classés parmi les fous dangereux..."

"Quoi ?" (se sentant observée)

"Rien. C'est juste... Votre regard est si intense qu'on a envie de plonger dedans et de dire... '_Christo !_'"

"Hééééé !" dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule, ayant retrouvé le sourire.

"Parlez-moi un peu de vous..."

"De moi ?"

"Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"J'ai un frère, Sam, qui fait le même métier que moi. Nous nous sommes associés il y a peu, et avons été parachutés ici en mission..." _Les demi-vérités valent toujours mieux que les mensonges._

"Et vos parents ?"

Le visage de Dean se crispa.

"Ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais quatre ans, et mon père est souvent sur les routes, pour son travail." _Mais pourquoi je lui raconte tout ça, moi ?!... Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me confier ainsi. En tout cas, c'est libérateur !..._

"Oh ! Je suis désolée !... Je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question..."

"Ce n'est rien ! Y'a pas de mal..."

"C'est juste..." _Oui ?_

L'EMF s'affola d'un coup, clignotant et hurlant à travers la poche de sa veste, comme si le sort du monde en dépendait. _Sauvée par le gong... euh... par l'EMF !_

"C'est quoi ce bruit ?" _Aïe !_

"Vous vous souvenez, je vous ai dit que j'étais inspecteur en bâtiment..."

Elle acquiesça.

"... et bien j'en suis un de très spécial. Je les inspecte physiquement et psychiquement grâce à ce petit objet, l'EMF... qui enregistre l'activité paranormale..."

Son visage s'éclaira.

"Vous êtes un Ghostbuster alors !..."

Dean ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue et une grimace. _Pourquoi les gens voient toujours notre travail sous l'angle de ce film des années 1980 où les fantômes se laissent gentiment attraper et où certains d'entre eux se transforment même en bibendum en marshmallow !?..._

"En quelque sorte..."

Dean ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose, que cette discussion prenne fin. Il se sentait bien trop mal à l'aise avec cette fille, maintenant qu'elle en savait beaucoup sur lui. C'était comme si... comme si elle avait violé son intimité.

Mais que faisait Sam ? Où était-il ?

SPN SPN SPN

De son côté, Sam avait parcouru le parc en long, large et travers, la caméra à la main. Et c'est sans surprise qu'il vit apparaître sur l'écran une multitude de boules d'énergie blanches, signes de la présence d'esprits.

Il était bien avancé !... Pas de doute ! Le domaine était bien hanté !... Pourtant, à en croire l'histoire du terrain, peu de morts violentes avaient eu lieu ici. Il fallait obtenir plus d'informations. Eddie ! C'était leur meilleure chance.

Il prit son portable et choisit 'Dean' dans son répertoire. Après deux ou trois sonneries, il décrocha.

"Hé !"

"Hé !" _Mon vieux, si tu savais comme tu me sauves la mise..._

"J'ai trouvé encore plus d'esprits ici..."

"Moi aussi..."

"Mais je ne m'explique pas leur présence. J'te propose d'interroger Eddie sur l'histoire du domaine. Je suis sûr qu'il ne se fera pas prier... Retrouve-moi dans..." (regardant sa montre) "... disons... 20 minutes, devant le manoir... Ok ?"

"Ok ! A tout de suite !"

Dean se retourna vers Emily Rose, feignant d'être chagriné.

"Je suis vraiment désolé... Je vais devoir vous laisser... Ce fut vraiment un plaisir de faire votre connaissance !..."

"Vous rentrez au manoir ?"

Il fit un oui de la tête.

"Ça vous gênerait de me raccompagner ? Je me sentirais plus en sécurité..."

Dean voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix et pas de raison valable de se soustraire à la demande de la jeune femme. Alors, il lui offrit sa compagnie pour la plus grande joie d'Emily Rose. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, mais tous deux se sentaient bien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant les marches du manoir, Sam était déjà là, impatient. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux... _Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop !... A peine une journée qu'on est là et Dean arbore déjà une conquête à son tableau de chasse !... Pauvre fille !... Si elle savait !..._

Sam lançait à son frère un regard dévastateur alors que Dean, tout penaud, envoyait des signaux indiquant 'ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !'.

Arrivés à la hauteur de Sam, elle lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille et lui fit un petit baiser. Lui, d'habitude si fier, rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles...

Sam était resté bouche bée devant la réaction de son frère. Elle lui mit la main sur l'épaule, le forçant à se retourner.

"Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un frère aussi formidable !..."

Puis elle entra dans le manoir.

Dean fit un large sourire et un clin d'œil à son frère.

"Tu vois, j'te l'avais bien dit que c'était vrai !..."


	14. Chapter 14

Eddie avait invité les deux frères à sa table pour le dîner. Il leur devait bien ça : ils étaient venus pour une simple inspection et avaient été confrontés à la mort et à la tristesse. Cela n'avait jamais été la vocation première du manoir et, foi d'Eddie, cela ne le serait jamais... Assez curieusement, les frères Chester n'étaient là que depuis le matin, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance.

"Eddie, puis-je vous poser une question ?"

Eddie tourna son visage vers Sam, souriant.

"Mais bien sûr, jeune homme !..."

Sam s'attendait à une certaine résistance de la part du part du vieil homme, pas à sa complète collaboration... Il en perdit tous ses moyens.

"Hum ! Euh !... Euh !... Ben... Voilà... euh... A-avant d'obtenir mon diplôme... je-j'ai étudié l'histoire... Et puis... vous savez... c'est resté... hum... comme une passion... enfin... vous voyez..."

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. _Mais accouche, Sammy ! Le monsieur ne va pas attendre jusqu'à minuit que tu te décides à cracher le morceau... Faut vraiment que j'fasse quelque chose, ou demain on y est encore... Je sais, ça va te faire mal, p'tit frère, mais c'est pour ton bien !..._

"Je crois qu'il est intimidé..." (en regardant Eddie)

Sam bougeait sa tête dans tous les sens, incompréhensif.

"Avoue-le donc, Sammy ! Dis donc à Eddie combien tu aimerais connaître l'histoire du domaine !..."

"Hum... Euh... Oui... C'est vrai..."

Puis, s'adressant directement à Eddie...

"Vous savez, c'est vraiment une passion chez lui. Il est incollable sur tout ce qui est architecture, histoire des territoires et des bâtiments... Vous l'auriez vu, plus jeune, griffonnant sans cesse sur des petits cahiers les informations glanées durant la journée !... Ça rendait notre père totalement dingue !..."

Dean jeta un regard furtif sur Sam. _Ouh là ! Il m'en veut déjà !... Je sais que je vais le regretter mais, au point où j'en suis, plus question de m'arrêter..._

"On ne le dirait pas comme ça, mais la recherche est son passe-temps favori et la curiosité son plus gros défaut."

Sam le fusillait du regard. _C'est pas possible ! Deux fois dans la même journée ! Là, il en fait trop. Et dire que je viens de passer pour un débile ! De toute ma vie, jamais je n'ai été autant ridiculisé, autant humilié ! On dirait même qu'il y prend goût !... Adieu le Dean attentionné et respectueux, bonjour Dean le grand frère casse-pieds qui prend un malin plaisir à tourmenter son petit frère sans défense !... Mais patience… Ton tour viendra. Et ce jour-là, souviens-toi que c'est toi qui as commencé..._

"Ce serait pour lui un honneur de vous entendre conter des anecdotes sur le domaine... N'est-ce pas, Sammy ?!..."

"Oui. Oui, c'est vrai..." _Dean, t'es mort !_

Eddie avait observé les deux frères communiquer par de simples regards, ce qui en disait long sur leur complicité. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le visage radieux de Dean qui contrastait avec la mine déconfite de son frère. Oui, vraiment, ils faisaient la paire, ces deux-là !...

"Ce serait avec joie. Mais il y en aurait beaucoup à dire... Après plus d'un siècle et demi d'existence, le manoir recèle encore des secrets... Quel genre d'histoire vous plairait-il d'entendre, jeune homme ?!..." (s'adressant à Sam)

"Et bien..."

Dean lui coupa la parole.

"Existe-t-il des légendes, des histoires insolites ou encore des histoires de fantômes relatives au manoir ?!..." (tout excité)

SPN SPN SPN

"Dean ! Excusez-le, c'est le genre d'histoires qui a bercé son enfance... Et, à dire vrai, ce sont les seules qui l'intéressent..." (sarcastique)

Dean le regardait, la mine renfrognée.

"Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave... Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. J'étais pareil à son âge."

_Non mais je rêve ! Dean brille par son insolence, mais Dean est un ange. C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers !..._

Dean s'était redressé, triomphant. Quelque chose dans son regard disait 'Na-na-na-na-nère !...'

"C'est rare de voir un tel enthousiasme ! ça fait plaisir à voir !... Et puis, je pense pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité à ce niveau-là..."

"Ah ?!" fit Sam, que la tournure de la discussion commençait à intéresser.

"On raconte, enfin mon grand-père aimait à raconter, que durant la Guerre de Sécession, certains soldats changèrent de bord, trahirent, désertèrent et se retrouvèrent au manoir. Parmi ces soldats, il y en a quatre qui sont restés à la postérité : trois frères et leur ami. Ils sont arrivés blessés au manoir, tous plus ou moins grièvement. On dit qu'ils se réfugièrent dans la grange attenante au manoir, là où se cachaient déjà des esclaves.

Aussi terrifiés que les esclaves, les quatre hommes choisirent de s'installer à l'écart. L'un après l'autre, les frères s'éteignirent, laissant le soin aux survivants de s'occuper de leur dépouille. Lorsque l'ami se retrouva seul parmi les tombes des frères, il décida de se mêler aux esclaves. D'abord réticents, ils l'accueillirent finalement parmi eux. On raconte qu'il jura de défendre jusqu'à sa mort la cause abolitionniste et qu'il épousa une jeune "esclave".

Mais, par un soir de pleine lune, alors qu'il se promenait dans le parc, il fut alerté par des bruits de chevaux lancés au galop. Les esclavagistes avaient retrouvés sa trace et, à cause de lui, beaucoup d'innocents allaient mourir. Ne pouvant le supporter et en vertu de sa promesse, on dit qu'il se jeta sur les soldats avec une telle férocité, avec une telle énergie, qu'il en tua un grand nombre avant d'être lui-même transpercé par une baïonnette.

La légende rapporte que l'homme jura, avant de rendre son dernier soupir, de protéger quiconque serait guidé en ces lieux. Et, quand les soldats survivants vinrent fouiller le manoir et la grange, ils n'y trouvèrent personne. Tous avaient disparus."

Sam et Dean regardaient Eddie, visiblement impressionnés. Il avait un réel talent de conteur ; ils étaient restés suspendus à ses lèvres de bout en bout, buvant ses paroles comme si c'était de la petite bière...

"Wow ! Cette légende est tout bonnement géniale !... Savez-vous si elle s'est avérée juste ?" (surexcité)

"J'allais y venir, mon garçon !... Pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, une femme s'est présentée au manoir, affolée, suppliant de la laisser entrer, car elle se savait poursuivie. Après quelques brefs instants d'hésitation, elle fut invitée à rentrer, puis cachée dans l'une des nombreuses pièces.

Quelques heures plus tard, des personnes tambourinèrent à la porte, expliquant qu'elles devaient fouiller le manoir, pour y chercher une fugitive... Ils mirent tout sens dessus dessous, sans rien trouver. Après leur départ, les propriétaires, inquiets, allèrent inspecter la pièce où ils avaient déposé la jeune femme. Ils la trouvèrent assoupie dans le lit. Jamais ils n'ont pu s'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là..."

Dean paraissait sceptique.

"Etes-vous bien sûr de ce que vous nous dites ? Car là, ça semble assez difficile à croire..."

"Oh que oui ! J'étais là !... Et cette jeune femme, elle est devenue mon épouse..."

Face à cette révélation, Dean resta interdit, semblant méditer les paroles d'Eddie...

"Cette légende n'a plus l'air d'actualité... J'veux dire, avec tous ces incidents/accidents, nul doute que cet esprit a déserté !..."

"Peut-être... Mais vous savez, j'ai vécu ma vie, bercé par ces récits insolites de fantômes... Et j'aime à penser qu'ils font partie intégrante de notre monde, comme nous du leur... Au fond de moi, je sais que ce lieu est hanté, et je ne peux que me réjouir, car cela ne donne que plus de charme au domaine, plus de vie !..." _Plus de morts aussi... Oh non ! J'y crois pas ! Un hippie bourré de fric et en costard cravate !... Pincez-moi ! Je rêve ! Oui, c'est ça, je rêve... Je vais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre, et on rira tous ensemble de cet horrible cauchemar._

Sam, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, lui pinça le bras, mais si fort que Dean lui lança un regard furieux.

_AÏE ! Et merde ! C'était pas un rêve !..._

"Mais vous n'avez pas peur des mauvais esprits ?"

"Je ne crois pas aux esprits malins. Ce sont juste des âmes égarées qui cherchent leur voie..." _Pauvre imbécile ! C'est pas leur voie mais leur proie qu'ils cherchent !..._

"Vous savez, nous les côtoyons chaque jour, à chacun de nos pas, et nous vivons dans un bel équilibre, dans une parfaite harmonie, personne n'agressant l'autre..." _Peace and love, mon frère !... __Faites l'amour, pas la guerre !... Ben mon vieux, j'voudrais pas te faire peur, mais y'a quelqu'un ici qui se fout bien de vos règles !..._

La tension montait sensiblement à table. Dean et Eddie avaient quelques divergences d'opinion qui menaient inexorablement au conflit ouvert. C'était l'escalade !

"Et si l'un d'eux transgressait les règles ?... Que se passerait-il ?"

"C'est impossible !... Cela n'arrivera jamais !... Nous vivons en parfaite symbiose, nous avons réussi à cohabiter depuis plus d'un siècle. Ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va changer !... Nous nous protégeons mutuellement, c'est la loi en ce manoir !... Quant à cette idée de transgression, je crois, jeune homme, que vous avez visiblement vu trop de films d'horreur !..." _Mon vieux, si tu savais tout ce que j'ai vu en ce monde, tu serais surpris... On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, mais la folie aussi !... C'est bien c'que j'dis : les fantômes j'connais, mais les humains sont vraiment dingues !_

Dean s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand Sam lui coupa la parole, voyant la conversation dégénérer.

"Hum ! Je crois que nous allons nous retirer. Nous sommes tous fatigués et nous avons encore du travail demain. Merci encore pour ce délicieux repas, Eddie !..."

Puis il fit comprendre à Dean de le suivre, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur.


	15. Chapter 15

**Le lendemain matin, dans le manoir Kilkenny**

Un cri ébranla les murs du manoir. Ce n'était plus le cri strident du jour d'avant, mais un cri bien plus guttural, plein de rage et de fureur.

"**SSSSAAAAAMMMMMM !...**"

Dean venait de sortir de la salle de bains encore fumante, une serviette autour de la taille, une autre enroulée comme un turban autour de sa tête. Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer ce que ressentait Dean à ce moment précis. Quelque chose comme de la rage, de la colère, une envie irrépressible de frapper quelqu'un... Tiens ! Son petit frère, par exemple.

Sam se tenait assis sur son lit et, même si le Dean actuel aurait pu terrifier une armée entière, il restait d'un calme imperturbable. Soudain, n'y pouvant plus, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de rire aux éclats. Il leva l'index pour le pointer sur sa poitrine, puis il dit avec un air faussement indigné "Moi ?" _Oh non ! C'était vraiment trop drôle !..._

"Oui, toi ! Qui d'autre ? Qui d'autre aurait eu l'idée stupide de faire ça ?!..." (pointant une main accusatrice vers son sac)

Sam regarda encore une fois le tas de jeans, avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire, cette fois-ci jusqu'aux larmes... _Oh oui ! C'est vraiment trop drôle !..._

"J'avoue..."

"Et tu trouves ça drôle ?!... Tu sais combien ça coûte ?!..."

"Hé ho ! N'abuse pas non plus ! C'est pas comme si tu payais quoi que ce soit de ta poche !..."

"Ah ah ah ! Je suis mort de rire !... En attendant, comment je fais pour m'habiller, moi ?!... Avec tes bêtises, même un enfant de six mois ne pourrait pas les enfiler !..."

"T'avais qu'à pas laisser traîner tes affaires... T'aurais pas eu de mauvaise surprise !..." (nouveau fou rire)

"Bon ben c'est pas tout ça, mais moi aussi faut que je prenne une douche..." (essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main)

"Oui. C'est ça. Hors de ma vue !..." (en lui faisant signe de s'éloigner)

Sam venait d'entrer dans la salle de bains et d'en refermer la porte, mais il la rouvrit précipitamment et jeta un œil dans la pièce.

"Hé Dean ! Ne t'avise surtout pas de me mettre du poil à gratter dans mon caleçon !... Primo : tu l'as déjà fait. Secundo : tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attends en faisant ça !..." _Pris en flagrant délit ! Y'a de la relâche, là !..._

Dean laissa tomber de suite le sachet l'incriminant et c'est dépité qu'il repartit en direction de son lit. Sam, lui, triomphait... Il repartit vers la salle de bains, le cœur léger.

SPN SPN SPN

Pendant ce temps-là, au rez-de-chaussée, dans une des chambres proches du hall, Tom s'éveillait doucement avec la lumière du jour et les rayons du soleil qui commençaient à percer à travers les rideaux. Il esquissa un bâillement tout en étirant les bras exagérément au-dessus de sa tête, comme s'il voulait atteindre le plafond. Il releva la couverture, frissonnant légèrement, et enfila machinalement ses baskets et une robe de chambre qui traînait là.

Ce n'est que quand il voulut se diriger vers la porte qu'il comprit toute l'étendue de ses problèmes... Déjà qu'il se débattait avec les manches de la robe de chambre, il s'aperçut bien vite que ses pieds ne répondaient pas correctement non plus. _Mais qu'est-ce que...?_

Et après quelques balancements incontrôlés, il perdit définitivement l'équilibre. Il s'écroula sur le ventre, ce qui lui coupa le souffle et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux sous le coup de la douleur.

"D...a...n...n...y...?!..."

"J't'ai eu ! J't'ai eu ! J't'ai eu !" (en sautant sur place, tout excité)

"D...a...n...n...y..." (voix faible)

Ce dernier s'était rapproché de son frère, l'exaltation laissant place à l'inquiétude, car Tom ne se relevait toujours pas. C'est alors qu'il vit les larmes et la souffrance dans les yeux de son grand frère. Envolée l'euphorie ! Maintenant il se sentait coupable... En voulant faire une farce, il avait blessé son grand frère, sa seule famille, son meilleur ami...

Tom remarqua l'attitude changeante de son petit frère et lui dit d'une voix douce.

"C'est rien !... C'est rien !... Y'a pas de mal !... J'ai juste été pris par surprise... Mais tu me promets de ne plus recommencer, hein ?!..."

Danny, tout penaud, fit un petit signe de la tête.

"Et puis, enlève-moi tous ces nœuds !... J'aimerais pouvoir me relever... et aller manger... C'est que j'ai faim, moi !..."

Tous deux avaient retrouvé le sourire...

SPN SPN SPN

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Dean grommela et marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, visiblement irrité que quelqu'un puisse le voir dans cette tenue. Mais bon, il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison : Sam était dans la salle de bains et les coups répétés sur la porte se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. Il devait aller ouvrir.

Ce fut donc à contrecœur qu'il saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte en coup de vent... Ce qu'il vit le laissa muet de surprise. Devant lui se tenaient Tom et Danny, les sourcils levés.

"Ne dites rien !..."

Tom lui fit un sourire moqueur.

"Ne pensez pas non plus !..."

Il continuait à sourire, le regard fixé sur le pantalon trop long de Dean, visiblement emprunté à son frère.

"La vengeance du frère cadet, hein ?!..."

"Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais ce n'est que le début de la guerre..." Puis après un moment de réflexion "Mais passons. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, les mecs ?"

"Pour nous ? Oh, rien de vraiment spécial... C'est juste que comme personne ne vous avez vu dans la salle à manger, on s'est inquiété... pour votre estomac... C'est pourquoi on vous a apporté des croissants !..." (en secouant un petit sachet brun)

"Quelle délicate attention !..." (en regardant le sac avec envie, se délectant à l'avance)

"Dean ! Qui est-ce ?"

Sam était apparu, se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette... Tous le dévisageaient, prostrés. Danny fut le premier à réagir.

"Dis, Sam ! Pourquoi tu as les cheveux tout roses ?"

Sam le regardait, les regardait tous dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. _Roses ? Mes cheveux ? Naaaannn !... C'est une blague de Danny !... Mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? Je ne me suis moqué de lui, ni ne l'ai attaqué... ça n'a pas de sens. Pas plus que les regards bizarres qu'ils me lancent tous les trois... Je peux pas avoir les cheveux roses !... C'est pas possible !... Sauf si... _

Sam se rua dans la salle de bains et le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir le conforta dans ses soupçons et dans son malheur...

"**NOOOOOOOONNNNN !**"

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour le voir revenir dans la chambre, la mine défaite mais également très irrité.

Dean n'en pouvait plus ; c'était vraiment trop drôle... Ainsi affublé, Sam ressemblait à son pire cauchemar : les clowns. Il éclata de rire.

"Ce... C'est... C'est toi ?"

"En chair et en os !"

"M-mais... Co-co-comment tu...?"

"Comment quoi ? Comment j'ai fait ? Ça, mon petit Sammy, ça s'appelle la coloration... Quelques gouttes dans le shampooing, on secoue... et te voilà devenu Barbie en personne !..."

"Mais com...?"

"Comment j'ai su ? Pas à moi, Sam ! J'te connais comme si c'était moi qui t'avais fait... ce qui, en y repensant, n'est pas loin de la vérité... C'est moi qui t'ai tout appris. Je connais les règles, je sais reconnaître les signes... Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton regard, hier soir ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser couler, que je n'allais pas me défendre !... C'est mal me connaître, p'tit frère !..." _Rhâââ ! J'suis trop bête ! Jamais je n'aurais dû baisser ma garde !... T'as peut-être gagné la bataille, mais tu n'as pas remporté la guerre, Dean !..._

"Bon. Rire c'est bien joli, mais ça ne fait pas avancer notre travail ! J'vais à la voiture récupérer deux ou trois choses... Pendant ce temps, tu n'as qu'à manger quelques croissants que les garçons ont eu la gentillesse d'apporter. Reste là ! Je reviens..."

_Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais m'envoler ? Avec une tête pareille, aucun risque !..._

"A tout de suite ! Juste le temps de prendre les clés et puis... et puis..." (fouillant dans toutes ses poches) "Tu n'aurais pas vu mes clés ?"

Sam lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

"Mais c'est pas vrai, ça !... Où sont-elles passées ?... J'espère pour toi qu'elles ne sont pas passées à la machine avec mes jeans..."

"Dean... Je ne suis pas si stupide... Et puis, tout irait mieux si tu savais où tu ranges tes affaires..."

"Je suis ordonné, c'est juste..." (regardant soudain Danny) "... Dis-moi, Danny, tu ne les aurais pas prises par hasard ?!... J'veux dire, même par mégarde..." _Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? A quoi pourraient-elles bien lui servir ?!..._

Danny le regardait, l'air innocent, un peu trop peut-être... Son frère, lui, observait la scène, amusé.

Après avoir retourné à peu près tous les recoins de la chambre, toutes ses poches, son sac, il fixa de nouveau Danny. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'on se moquait de lui. Il s'agenouilla face au petit Danny.

"Bon. On a tous bien ri, mais on doit aller travailler... Dis, tu veux bien me rendre mes clés, hmm ?!..."

"Mais, j'les ai pas, moi !..."

"Ecoute, j'vois bien que tu me mens... Alors, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles..." (perdant patience)

"Tu devrais l'écouter. Tu sais, il peut vraiment devenir méchant, surtout quand cela touche à sa chère voiture..."

"Ah ! C'est drôle ! Vraiment !... Toujours aussi jaloux, à ce que je vois..."

Danny pâlit soudain et c'est la main tremblante qu'il déposa les clés sur la chaise. Puis il courut se réfugier dans les bras de son frère en sanglotant.

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!..."

Tom lui lança un regard noir.

"Apparemment, une bêtise !..."

"Je crois que nous devrions y aller..."

"Euh... Oui... Oui... Et encore merci pour les croissants !..." (en refermant la porte)

"J'crois que t'as encore des progrès à faire en matière de démagogie..."

"Oh, ça va Mr Je-sais-tout-mais-ne-fais-rien !... J'vais chercher le matériel et j'reviens !..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Dans le sous-sol du manoir**

"Georges nous a bien dit que la conduite d'eau se trouvait par ici ?!..."

Sam le regardait plein d'incompréhension.

"Rappelle-moi ce qu'on fait ici !... On était pourtant bien d'accord qu'il n'y avait aucune menace ici..."

"Il faut bien sauver les apparences, Sammy !... Nous avons mentionné hier un possible empoisonnement à l'ozone... Alors, aujourd'hui, on vérifie !... C'est aussi simple que ça."

Sam semblait peu convaincu, mais il ne dit rien. Quand Dean avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis.

"Et puis..." (sourire aux lèvres)

Sam releva la tête.

"... il y a un nouvel appareil que j'aimerais tester..."

"Ah ! Et c'est...?"

"Une caméra à imagerie thermique... Un vrai bijou ! Elle détecte les différentes zones de chaleur..."

"Merci. Je sais ce que c'est. Mais quelle en est l'utilité ? Il fait quoi, 10-12°C peut-être, c'est une température normale pour un sous-sol. Tu t'attends à quoi ? A faire la découverte du siècle ?"

"Rabat-joie !"

"Rêveur !"

Dean coinça sa lampe entre les dents pendant qu'il fouillait dans son sac pour en sortir la fameuse caméra. Il l'alluma et scanna le sous-sol, comme il l'avait fait avec l'EMF le jour précédent, sous le regard désapprobateur de son frère.

Non, il ne voyait décidément pas l'intérêt de cette double vérification. C'était vraiment du temps perdu à rien. Et d'une, ils savaient déjà que le manoir foisonnait d'esprits, et de deux, ces esprits n'étaient pas agressifs, ce qu'avait d'ailleurs confirmé Eddie. Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il tant à chercher l'impossible ? Allez savoir ce qui se passe dans les méandres de l'esprit d'un chasseur pour qui 'impossible' est exclu de son vocabulaire !...

Pendant qu'il laissait vagabonder son esprit, son frère continuait d'inspecter l'endroit. Encore !... Sur l'écran, il voyait les mêmes traces psychiques que le jour d'avant, apparaissant cette fois sous la forme de minuscules billes vertes... Il soupira. _Rien de neuf ! Sam avait peut-être raison, après tout. Peut-être que tout ceci est inutile..._

Soudain, une forme verte plus conséquente se manifesta à l'écran. _Ou peut-être pas..._ Il sourit. _Hé oui ! C'est bien vrai !... Les efforts sont toujours récompensés. Prends-en de la graine, mon petit Sammy !_

Caméra à la main, il se dirigea vers la forme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, laissant derrière lui un Sam toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Plus il s'approchait, plus son impatience grandissait... Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à tout rompre, tellement il était anxieux. Enfin, jugeant qu'il était à une distance raisonnable de cette forme, il leva son nez de la caméra. _Mais qu'est-ce que...?_

Devant lui se dressait une silhouette féminine aux cheveux blond-roux qui lui était familière. Elle portait une longue robe verte qui semblait voler sous l'effet d'une brise imaginaire et qui contrastait avec son teint pâle. Elle le regardait de ses yeux tristes, levant les bras en sa direction.

"Mademoiselle ? Je peux vous aider ?" _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à me taper la discute avec un esprit, moi ? Ça va vraiment plus !_

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais seuls de vagues murmures en sortirent. _Eh bien ! On n'est pas rendus ! La barrière de la langue, sans doute !..._ Dean lui fit des signes avec ses mains, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'entendait rien.

Elle le dévisageait toujours, impassible... Elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, au grand soulagement de Dean qui se demandait s'il n'était pas tombé sur une idiote. Et là, ce ne fut plus un murmure, mais un cri strident et assourdissant qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"**HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**"

_Hé ho ! Doucement avec le volume ! J'aimerais conserver mes tympans intacts !..._

Sam, que le cri avait sorti de ses rêveries, accourut vers l'origine du bruit. C'est là qu'il trouva son frère étendu sur le sol, évanoui. Il était seul.

"Dean ! Dean ! DEAN !" (en le secouant)

"Hein ? Quoi ?" (en se débattant) "Ne me fais plus jamais un truc pareil ! J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque !..."

Sam avait la mine renfrognée.

"C'est ça, dis-moi aussi que j'aurais dû te laisser dormir par terre !..."

Dean le regardait d'un air étonné. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ?!... Ah oui ! La fille... Le murmure... Le cri... et quel cri !... Des purs décibels !_

"Je-je crois que je me suis évanoui... Ce cri... Cette fille..."

"Tu l'as revue...?" (tout étonné)

"Bravo Sherlock ! T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?"

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit pas à la pique.

"Bon. Et à part crier, elle t'a dit quelque chose ?"

"Rien que j'ai pu déchiffrer..."

"Ow !"

"Quoi ?" (irrité)

"Rien... Rien... C'est juste qu'on est revenus au point de départ. On ne sait ni qui elle est, ni ce qu'elle veut..."

"Nous casser les oreilles, c'est sûr !... Dis-moi, Sammy..."

"Hhhmm...oui ?"

"Pourquoi elle parle comme une alarme anti-vol ?!..."

"J'sais pas... Peut-être parce qu'elle te connaît..." (sourire moqueur)

Dean regarda son frère un instant, les sourcils froncés et en grimaçant, avant de tourner les talons.


	17. Chapter 17

**Manoir Kilkenny, dans la chambre des deux frères**

Dean et Sam étaient assis sur leurs lits respectifs, perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils passaient leurs mains dans les cheveux, nerveux. La chasse s'annonçait mal. La seule chose positive, c'était qu'effectivement, ils avaient une nouvelle chasse. Après, c'était autre chose...

Il y avait plusieurs esprits dans ce manoir, mais ils en avaient seulement rencontré deux : une femme et un poltergeist. Qui étaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils ici ? Que voulaient-ils ? A part tout détruire, tuer et faire exploser les tympans, bien sûr. Autant de questions qui, après des heures de recherche et deux jours d'inspection, n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de réponses.

"Dean, quelque chose nous échappe !..."

"Non !... Tu crois ?..."

"Arrête de te moquer ! J'suis sérieux, là !..."

"Si t'es sérieux, alors..."

Sam le regardait, énervé. _C'est pas possible !... Mais il le fait exprès !..._

"Dean !..."

"Quoi ?"

Sam faisait balancer sa tête de gauche à droite, visiblement excédé.

"Tu veux parler ?!... J't'en prie... Parle ! Mais fais-le tout seul, car moi je n'ai rien à ajouter... On est au point mort. Point barre !"

"Dean..."

"Mmmhh..."

"Tu sais qu'on va le trouver et le détruire ?"

"Oui, je sais... C'est juste... Il y a des fois où j'aimerais que Papa soit là..."

"Oui, moi aussi... Mais c'est juste toi et moi. Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même, on est grands, on peut chasser tout seuls !... On va simplement tout reprendre depuis le début... D'accord ?"

"Ok." (soupirant)

"Bien"

Il s'installa sur son lit et ouvrit son portable.

"Résumons la situation... Le manoir Kilkenny a été le théâtre d'événements inexpliqués, de simples incidents selon Eddie..."

Dean approuva de la tête.

"La première attaque a eu lieu il y a près de six mois, lorsque les travaux ont commencé au manoir..."

"Ok. Mais d'après tes recherches et selon Eddie, il n'y a jamais eu une seule mort violente dans l'enceinte du manoir, ni même de manifestation paranormale... C'est pas croyable !..."

"Mouais... C'est bien ça le problème... ça voudrait dire que notre poltergeist y est résidant depuis peu. Mais pourquoi ?"

"Une mort violente ? Un objet ? Une personne ?"

Sam opina.

"On peut déjà exclure la première hypothèse. Pour ce qui est des deux autres, c'est une possibilité... mais ça va être dur à vérifier..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Dean !..."

"Quoi ?" (s'énervant)

"Dean !... Réfléchis... On est censés être des inspecteurs en bâtiment, tu te rappelles ?!..."

"Et alors ?"

"Mais tu le fais exprès !... T'as déjà vu un inspecteur en bâtiment demander si de nouveaux objets ont été apportés et si de nouvelles personnes sont arrivées au manoir, au moment des travaux ?!... Je vois d'ici la tête d'Eddie..."

"Oui. Bon. Ok. C'est sûr que vu sous cet angle..." (penchant la tête en signe d'approbation) "Mais on ne va tout de même pas attendre qu'il tue encore !?..."

"Non. Bien sûr que non..."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?..."

"Le mieux serait de retourner sur les lieux des drames. Il faut comprendre comment il fonctionne !... J'veux dire, il attaque à n'importe quelle heure du jour. Les ouvriers en pleine journée ; le maire en début de soirée ; Mr Jones dans la matinée... ça n'a pas de sens !"

"En même temps, depuis quand les esprits sont-ils logiques ?"

"Dean !..."

"Bah quoi ? C'est vrai !..."

"Tu te rends compte que ce manoir est entièrement hanté..."

Dean leva les sourcils, ne voyant toujours pas où son frère voulait en venir.

"... et la seule chose que tu trouves à faire, c'est de les insulter !... Ce serait vraiment idiot de se mettre à dos des milliers d'esprits, alors qu'un seul nous intéresse... Sans compter que nous avons déjà un poltergeist tueur sur les bras, nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin d'un poltergeist tueur totalement hors de lui !... Je tiens à la vie, mec !"

Dean prit une grande inspiration.

"Bon, ça va... J'm'excuse !" _Est-ce bien moi qui parle à des esprits invisibles ? De quoi j'ai l'air à parler dans le vide ?!..._

Dean secoua la tête pour évacuer toutes ces pensées ridicules et déstabilisantes...

"Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose, sinon je vais devenir carrément cinglé... Déjà qu'on est dans une maison de dingues qui vénèrent les esprits !..."

Dean attendait une remarque piquante de son frère, mais rien ne parvint à ses oreilles. Rien que le silence, un silence pesant.

Inquiet de ne toujours pas obtenir de réponse, il se retourna et chercha Sam des yeux. Il était assis sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains et grimaçant de douleur.

_Ne me dites pas qu'il a une de ses visions !... C'est vraiment pas le moment !... J'ai besoin de toi en un seul morceau, à 100 %, p'tit frère !..._

"Sammy !" en accourant vers lui, troublé par sa non-réactivité.

Il le prit fermement par les épaules et essaya de croiser son regard.

"Sammy ! Sammy ! SAM ! Regarde-moi ! Re-gar-de-moi !"

Ce dernier leva la tête, les yeux embués de larmes, l'air ailleurs. Il tenta de se relever, mais ne put faire trois pas avant de s'écrouler comme une masse dans les bras de son frère.

_Mais c'est pas vrai !... C'est une manie !... Si je te connaissais pas aussi bien, je jurerais que tu as pris des somnifères !... __Sammy, Sammy, Sammy... __Réveille-toi, p'tit frère ! Réveille-toi car j'ai pas de princesse charmante sous la main !... Et puis, vu le bled..._

"Sammy !..." (en murmurant à son oreille) "Réveille-toi !... Il fait encore jour, c'est pas le moment de dormir..."

Il souleva le corps de son frère et le déposa délicatement sur son lit, ajustant les oreillers derrière sa tête. Puis, il passa sa main sur le front de Sam, histoire de voir s'il avait de la température. Il fut soulagé de n'en trouver aucune, mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas l'état dans lequel se trouvait son frère. Il lui tapota alors gentiment les joues. Rien à faire.

"Pardonne-moi Sammy !..."

Et alors qu'il levait la main pour lui donner une claque, le principal intéressé ouvrit miraculeusement les yeux, à la plus grande surprise de Dean. Il lui souriait. _Attends ! Attends ! Minute ! Depuis quand Sam sourit après avoir eu une vision ?!..._

"Tu as simulé ?!..." (hors de lui)

"J't'ai bien eu, hein ?!..."

Dean faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et hurlant.

"T'es complètement inconscient ou quoi ?"

"Avoue que tu t'es inquiété !..."

"Jamais de la vie ! Mais maintenant, je m'inquiète pour ta santé mentale. On ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres !... Tu ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu arriver !... J'aurais pu..."

Il ravala les derniers mots. Sam le regardait d'un air confus, impressionné par la réaction démesurée de son frère. _Etait-il vraiment en train d'ouvrir son cœur ? Suis-je allé trop loin ? Allez savoir !..._

"Dean... Excuse-moi !... Je ne voulais pas... je ne pensais pas... C'est juste... tu te sentais si impuissant dans cette affaire... j'ai cru qu'en attirant ton attention sur autre chose... Je suis désolé !..."

Dean prit sa veste et ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre.

"Attends !" (se rapprochant de la porte et de son frère)

"Ne m'attends pas !..." (se retournant) _Ouh là ! Décidément, j'ai dû le pousser à bout..._

"Dis-moi au moins où tu vas !..."

"Ça, c'est pas tes affaires !..." (en claquant la porte)

"Deeeeaaaannnn !..."

_J'ai vraiment merdé !..._ C'est tout ce qu'il lui vint à l'esprit, alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur cette porte fermée. Il allait s'en retourner vers son lit quand soudain...

"**HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**"

_Encore !... Elle ne s'arrête donc jamais !... Hé, minute ! Si elle est là, Dean..._

"Deeeeaaaaannnn !..." (en fonçant vers la porte, affolé)

Sam courait à perdre haleine dans le couloir, cherchant désespérément la trace de son frère. Entendant tout à coup des rires d'enfants, il ralentit sa course folle et se dirigea vers la source. Il poussa doucement la porte pour découvrir Dean en compagnie des frères Atkins.

"Dean !..." (soulagé)

"Quoi encore ?!... On peut pas rester cinq minutes tranquille sans que tu rappliques ?!..."

Sam fut choqué par la dureté du ton et des paroles de son frère, mais il ravala sa fierté.

"Tu l'as entendue ?"

"Oui, comme pratiquement tout le manoir... T'es venu juste pour ça ?... Car si c'est le cas, tu peux repartir d'où tu viens... Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !..."

"Dean..."

"Non, pas d'attendrissement cette fois !... ça ne marchera pas..."

"Dean !?..."

Il pointait de son doigt quelque chose qui, visiblement, se trouvait derrière Dean.

"Ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi, Sam !... Une ou deux farces par jour, passe encore, mais trois ! Là, tu dépasses vraiment les bornes !... Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Aucun risque !"

Sam le regardait toujours affolé et encore plus lorsqu'il vit une masse sombre se diriger vers son frère.

"DEAN ! Attention !"

Il avait à peine sorti ces mots de sa bouche que Dean disparaissait de sa vue, happé par une force invisible et menacé par cette masse noire, ce meuble...

"D.E.A.N. !" _Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit un piano ?!..._

La porte se referma brusquement devant Sam. La main sur la poignée, il essaya de l'ouvrir. Mais en vain.

"**DEAN !... DEEEEEEAAAAAAANNNNN !**"


	18. Chapter 18

Dean avait beau ne pas vouloir se l'avouer, il savait au fond de lui que Sam ne mentait pas. Enfin, pas cette fois-ci. L'affolement, la terreur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux étaient bien réelles. Quand quelque chose menaçait Dean, Sam ne mentait jamais. Le besoin d'avertir, le désir de protéger son frère prenaient le pas sur tout le reste...

Oui, il savait que Sam cherchait à l'avertir du danger. Il l'avait senti aussi, ses sens de chasseur en mode alerte maximum. Mais s'il y avait du danger dans cette pièce, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser les enfants seuls.

Et il connaissait Sam comme personne. S'il lui avouait les raisons de son geste, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de venir dans la pièce. Il deviendrait une proie parfaite, un morceau de choix. Et ça, il en était hors de question !... Mieux valait un Sam affolé et culpabilisant que pas de Sam du tout. Le choix était vite fait. _Pardonne-moi Sammy !_

"Ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi, Sam !... Une ou deux farces par jour, passe encore, mais trois ! Là, tu dépasses vraiment les bornes !... Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Aucun risque !" (d'un ton froid)

Après, tout se passa très vite... Il se sentit propulsé vers le mur, suivi de près par un piano à queue noir, alors que Sam criait son nom, presque hystérique. Puis il entendit la porte se claquer. _Ouf ! Au moins, Sam est en sécurité..._

Et s'il était perdu dans ses pensées, le contact assez douloureux avec le mur acheva de le ramener à la dure réalité...

"Mmmmpppfff ! Quand ferez-vous des atterrissages en douceur, vous, les esprits ?!..." (en tentant de se relever avec difficulté)

Il avait senti la chute notable de la température dans la pièce. Cela n'avait jamais été bon signe.

"Hé ! L'affreux ! J'te parle ! Montre-toi si t'es un homme !" Puis réfléchissant "... ou autre chose..."

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une fumée blanchâtre apparut devant lui, prenant peu à peu forme humaine. _Dites-moi que je rêve !... Encore un qui prends son rôle d'esprit trop au sérieux !..._

"ILS SONT A MOI !"

"Qui ça ?" (innocemment)

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**"

"Ça va, ça va, on a compris... Tu voudrais pas changer de disque, parce que là, ça devient terriblement lassant !..." (sarcastique) "... et si tu parles de ces enfants..." (désignant les deux frères qui pleuraient, effrayés) "...si tu les veux, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps..."

L'instant suivant, il était heurté par le fameux piano. _Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'ils prennent toujours tout au pied de la lettre ?!..._ Dans un fracas de bois et de notes discordantes, Dean fut de nouveau propulsé au mur.

Groggy, il tourna sa tête vers la gauche. Là, dans un coin de la pièce, se tenait la jeune femme à la longue chevelure blond-roux... Et, même si sa vue commençait à se brouiller, il jurait que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles. Ensuite, ce fut le trou noir.

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le côté, un filet de sang s'écoulant de son front et de sa bouche.

SPN SPN SPN

De son côté, Sam s'acharnait toujours sur cette maudite porte, tantôt tournant la poignée, tantôt tentant de l'enfoncer. Mais elle restait désespérément close. Et dire que Dean était si proche et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider !... _Satanée porte !..._

_Peut-être était-il en danger... Idiot ! Bien sûr qu'il était en danger !... Il suffira juste qu'il ouvre la bouche..._ Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Jamais Dean n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire des remarques acerbes aux créatures. Un seul mot sortait de sa bouche et elles devenaient furieuses... _Mon Dieu ! Si Dean a provoqué le poltergeist... peut-être que..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser au pire. Il entendit des cris, puis un bruit sourd comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait heurté violemment le mur. _Oh non ! Dean !_

"Deeeeeeeaaaaaaaaannnnnn !" dit-il en frappant toujours de plus en plus fort sur cette porte qui l'empêchait d'aller secourir son frère.

Soudain...

"**CRASSSHH !**"

Quoi que ce fût, cela devait être énorme, car cela fit tellement trembler les murs qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient s'écrouler, comme ceux de Jéricho au son des trompettes. Cela ne faisait que renforcer son inquiétude, d'autant plus que le poltergeist ne laissait plus de survivant. _Pourvu que... Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Pas de conclusion hâtive... Respire, Sam, respire !... Tout va bien !... Làààà..._

Soudain, quelque chose le frappa. Ce silence... Un silence troublant, effrayant, presque oppressant... Un silence de mort.

La main vissée sur la poignée, Sam tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte... A sa grande surprise et pour sa plus grande frayeur, elle fit entendre un léger cliquetis avant de s'ouvrir dans un grincement...

_Oh mon Dieu !_ Devant ses yeux se dessinait un paysage désolateur, comme si une tornade était passée dans la pièce et avait tout balayé sur son passage. Tout n'était que débris et poussière. Aucune trace ni de son frère ni des enfants.

"Dean ! Tom ! Danny ! Vous m'entendez ?"

"Ici..." (petite voix)

Il ne fallut pas dix secondes à Sam pour se figurer qui avait parlé...

"Danny !... Où es-tu ? Je ne te vois pas !..."

Dans l'épais nuage de poussière qui avait envahi la pièce, Sam vit une vague silhouette se dessiner au loin.

"Ici..."

Sans se donner la peine de réfléchir, il fonça dans cette direction...

Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel spectacle. A ses pieds gisait Dean, méconnaissable sous cette poussière et ce sang séché. _Oh non ! C'est pas vrai !... Dean..._

"Dean !" (en se précipitant à ses côtés)

"Dean ! Réveille-toi !... J't'en supplie... Réveille-toi !..."

"Il bouge plus... On n'arrive pas à le réveiller..."

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. C'est pas possible ! Dean ! **DEAN !**" (en le secouant)

Sam lui prit le visage entre ses mains et se mit à sangloter...

"Oh Dean !... Si tu savais comme je suis désolé..."

"S-s-s-s-a-m-m-...?"

Il l'avait dit dans un murmure presque inaudible. Un mot. Un seul. Mais cela avait suffi à rendre le sourire à Sam, même si ses yeux étaient encore mouillés de larmes. C'était si peu, mais cela signifiait tant de choses. Dean était réveillé. Dean était blessé. Mais Dean était vivant. C'était le plus important...

"S-s-s-s-a-m..."

"Ssshh... Ssshh... Calme-toi !... Tout va bien se passer... Tu es sauvé maintenant..."

"T-t-o-m... D-d-d-a-n-..." (œil interrogateur)

"Ils vont bien !... Arrête de t'inquiéter... Tu sais que tu as une tête à faire peur ?!... On dirait un fantôme..."

"T-t-trrrr-èèèès d-drrrr-ôllllle..." (en toussotant)

"J'suis désolé... J'aurais pas dû... Ne bouge pas surtout !... On ne sait pas à quel point tu es blessé... Tom et Danny sont partis chercher de l'aide... Alors, essaie de rester calme... Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi... Je ne suis pas prêt à laisser partir mon imbécile de grand frère !..."

"V-v-vais b-b-bien..."

Il esquissait un léger sourire, le meilleur qu'il pouvait... Sam leva les yeux au ciel. _Evidemment qu'il allait bien !... Il venait de subir la fureur d'un poltergeist... Lui l'avait cru mort... Bien sûr que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes !..._ Il ne dit rien, trop heureux d'avoir son frère vivant.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dans la chambre des deux frères, Manoir Kilkenny**

Dean était étendu là, sur le lit, le teint pâle. Enfin, si l'on exceptait les centaines de bleus qui couvraient son corps. En tout cas, il était vivant. Amoché mais vivant. D'autres avant lui n'avaient pas eu autant de chance. Peut-être y avait-il finalement de l'espoir pour les Winchester...

"Comment va-t-il docteur ?"

"Oh ! Plutôt bien, vu ce qu'il vient de traverser... Sa blessure à la tête n'était que superficielle. Il n'aura pas besoin de points de suture, c'est déjà ça... Sinon, à part deux ou trois côtes fêlées et des bleus, il se porte comme un charme !... Ce jeune homme a vraiment la tête dure !..." _Oh oui !... Et vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point !..._

Malgré ce que le Dr. Sweeney venait de lui dire à propos de son frère, Sam restait inquiet. Non pas qu'il ne croyait pas en son prompt rétablissement, mais plutôt que le silence lui pesait. Dean allongé sur un lit et plongé dans un sommeil médicamenteux, même paisible, ce n'était pas pour lui l'image de la bonne santé.

Non, ce que Sam voulait, c'était qu'il se réveille, qu'il lui parle, qu'il fasse de l'esprit... Enfin, quelque chose qui lui aurait montré qu'il était bien vivant, prêt à toutes les batailles.

Et puis, la curiosité le tiraillait. Que s'était-il exactement passé derrière cette porte ? Qu'est-ce que son frère avait bien pu voir ? Il frissonna à l'idée qu'aujourd'hui, il avait (encore) failli perdre son frère, et cela par sa faute...

Il ne voulait plus penser à tout cela, il voulait que Dean se réveille, il voulait que Dean lui pardonne, et que tout redevienne comme avant, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Sam essayait de sortir toutes ces pensées de sa tête, mais rien n'y faisait. Il prit alors une chaise qu'il déposa près du lit de son frère avant de s'y asseoir. Attendre, attendre, attendre, c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour l'instant... et il était hors de question qu'il laisse Dean tout seul. Encore moins avec cet esprit qui rôdait dans les parages...

SPN SPN SPN

"Sam...?" (voix douce et calme)

Sam battit des paupières mais ne se réveilla pas, bien installé qu'il était, la tête posée sur le flanc de son frère. Dean lui caressa gentiment les cheveux avec sa main, hésitant à troubler son sommeil.

"Sam..."

"Mmmhh !?..."

"Tu dors ?" (sourire amusé)

"Mmmhh... Laisse-moi tranquille, Dean... Je..."

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Sam prit pleinement conscience d'un changement.

"Tu es réveillé ?" (en se relevant brusquement)

"Oh là ! Doucement, Speedy ! J'ai déjà assez de bleus dans ma collection !..." (petit sourire)

"Excuse-moi, j'ai dû m'assoupir..." (en se frottant les yeux) "Sinon... la Belle aux bois dormants s'est bien reposée ?..." (sourire malicieux)

"On ne peut mieux !... Elle était bordée par son prince charmant..." (large sourire et clin d'œil)

"Ah, c'est malin !"

"J'te signale que c'est toi qui as commencé !..."

"Je vois que notre patient est enfin réveillé..."

La porte s'était ouverte et le Dr. Sweeney était apparu dans l'embrasure, le sourire aux lèvres. Dean avait tourné sa tête vers lui, suspicieux, ne sachant trop s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Dans cette maison de fous, on n'était jamais trop prudents !...

Quand il vit Sam se diriger vers lui sans crainte, paraissant même le connaître, il se détendit un peu, mais les sens toujours en éveil... Il n'avait jamais fait confiance aux médecins. _Laissez-les vous examiner et ils vous trouveront toujours quelque chose..._

"Dr. Sweeney... Oui, il vient tout juste de se réveiller... Vous croyez qu'il va aller mieux...?"

"Je pense...Du moment qu'il prend bien tous ses médicaments et qu'il se repose... Du repos, beaucoup de repos, rien que du repos, telle est la clé de sa guérison !..."

_Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je disais..._ Dean avait suivi la discussion de loin, sûr que l'on devait parler de lui. Qui d'autre pouvait se targuer d'avoir survécu à l'attaque d'un poltergeist ? Alors, parler de lui d'accord (il était un sujet des plus intéressants), mais en face !...

"Hé ! Dites ! Le 'il' aurait bien son mot à dire dans l'histoire... Car c'est bien de moi dont vous parlez, n'est-ce pas ?" (énervé)

"Il n'y a pas de quoi vous mettre dans des états pareils, jeune homme... Je ne faisais que donner des consignes à votre frère pour que vous vous rétablissiez au plus vite. Vous savez, dans votre état..."

"Dans mon état ? Mais vous rigolez !... Je vais très bien, je suis en pleine forme !... Tenez ! Je vais même vous le prouvez tout de suite..."

Dean se releva avec difficulté, arrachant les couvertures qui le retenaient prisonniers de ce lit. Il se releva d'un bond, mais des vertiges et une forte douleur dans la poitrine le forcèrent à revoir sa copie. Il se laissa donc retomber lourdement sur le lit, sous l'œil inquiet d'un Sam qui accourut l'instant suivant.

"Laissez-moi donc tranquille ! Je-vais-bien... Juste un petit étourdissement... On ne va tout de même pas en faire une maladie !..."

"Mr Chester, vous avez plusieurs côtes fêlées..."

"Et alors ? Vous vous attendiez à quoi d'une personne percutée par un piano fou ?..." (s'énervant de plus en plus). Puis, s'adressant à Sam... "Tu vois, j'te l'avais bien dit que cette musique était dangereuse !..." (levant les sourcils, sérieux)

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. _Et c'est reparti !... Il ne changera donc jamais !... Dean, ce n'est pas une simple égratignure... On parle de côtes fêlées, là !... Tu as besoin de repos et pas de jouer les Zorro !... Je sais que tu veux te faire ce poltergeist, mais tout de même !... Ce n'est pas une raison pour... Sauf si tu cherches à noyer le poisson... Dean..._

Sam regardait le docteur d'un air désespéré. Il ne connaissait que trop bien son frère ; il savait combien il pouvait être borné parfois. Tout le portrait de leur père... Sam savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait lui faire entendre raison, mais il gardait l'espoir que peut-être le docteur...

"J'ai parfaitement conscience de ce qui vous est arrivé, Mr Chester..."

Dean haussa les épaules en grimaçant, l'air boudeur.

"Tom et Danny m'ont tout raconté... On ne vous sera jamais assez reconnaissants de les avoir protégés. Ils ont déjà tant traversé d'épreuves..."

Dean et Sam se regardèrent, intéressés par la tournure que prenait la conversation...

"Vous les connaissez ?" (étonnés)

"Bien sûr ! C'est même moi qui ai pansé leurs blessures. On ne devrait jamais voir de si jeunes enfants dans cet état, couverts de sang et de bleus !..." (soupirant)

"Ils sont arrivés ici blessés ? Mais comment est-ce arrivé ?" (sur un ton qui invitait à la confession...)

Le Dr. Sweeney leur raconta cette fameuse soirée, il y a plus de six mois, où Eddie l'avait appelé en urgence. Son étonnement devant l'étendue et la gravité des blessures... Le récit des enfants... Sam et Dean avaient écouté religieusement tout ce que leur avait dit le docteur et commençaient à rassembler les pièces d'un puzzle qui ne semblait pas prêt d'être terminé.

"Je comprends mieux la réaction de Danny lorsqu'il t'a rendu tes clés de voiture... Il avait peur que tu deviennes comme son père..."

Dean fit un petit signe de la tête. _Comment pouvait-on faire cela à sa propre chair, à son propre sang ?!... Je ne le comprendrais jamais. Il faut croire qu'en chaque humain sommeille un monstre..._

"Comment ça ?"

La voix du docteur le sortit de ses pensées.

"Eh bien... Danny a voulu me faire une farce en me prenant mes clés... J'étais pressé, j'ai élevé un peu la voix... Il me les a rendues tout tremblant... J'étais loin de me douter de ce qu'il avait pu vivre... C'est vraiment terrible !... Jamais un père ne devrait se retourner contre ses enfants... C'est lui le garant de leur protection !"

Le docteur Sweeney approuva d'un signe de tête.

"... Mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'il faut vous reposer. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure à votre frère, le repos est la pierre angulaire de votre traitement. Alors..."

"Vous ne lâchez jamais l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ?" (déçu que la question revienne sur le tapis)

"Jamais lorsque la santé de mon patient est en jeu..." (clin d'œil à Sam)

"Mais vous êtes médecin... C'est toujours le cas..."

"Exactement !"

"Vous savez, Dr. Sweetie, j'en ai maté bien d'autres avant vous et il est hors de question que quelqu'un me dicte ma conduite !..."

"Ecoutez-moi bien, jeune homme, moi aussi j'en ai maté de plus féroces... Alors, soit vous prenez du repos de votre plein gré, soit je vous sédate et vous attache au lit... C'est bien compris ?..."

Dean avait des yeux ronds comme des billes, mais au moins il était conforté dans son idée... _Evitez les médecins comme la peste, ce sont de véritables démons !..._

Sam, de son côté, pouffait de rire. _Si tu voyais ta tête, Dean !... Ce Dr. Sweeney est vraiment bien. Oui, vraiment bien..._

"Tricheur..." marmonna Dean entre ses dents.

"Alors...? J'attends... Quelle est votre décision ?"

"C'est bon, vous avez gagné..." _Mais pas à la loyale..._

"Donc, vous allez vous reposer..."

"Oui, docteur !..." (défait mais sarcastique) _Je vais faire des efforts, mais je ne peux rien promettre..._

Dean souriait intérieurement de son stratagème, sûr de sa victoire. Sam, lui, se doutait de quelque chose. Jamais son frère ne s'était avoué vaincu aussi vite. Ce n'était pas normal, même si les arguments du docteur ne laissaient guère d'alternatives.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sam n'entendit que la fin des paroles du médecin...

"... Je laisse le soin à votre frère de vous surveiller... Je reviendrai d'ici quelques jours pour faire le point." _Dans quelques jours, je ne serais plus là... et je ne vais pas t'attendre !..._

"Au revoir, docteur !" (en fermant la porte)

_C'est ça, adieu ! Bon débarras !..._


	20. Chapter 20

"Dean... Il faut qu'on parle !..." (sérieux) _Oh Mon Dieu ! Quoi encore ?_

"De quoi ?"

"C'est pas possible !... Tu le fais vraiment exprès !..." (s'énervant)

"Il y a tellement de choses à dire... Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler ? Vas-y ! J't'écoute !..." (innocemment)

_Mais comment fait-il ça ? On pose une question gentiment, enfin relativement gentiment, et la seconde d'après on devient une menace... C'est comme si on était coupables sur toute la ligne..._ Sam soupira, désarmé.

"Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?"

"Tu te nettoies les oreilles de temps en temps ?!... J'ai tout raconté au monsieur tout à l'heure... T'as déjà oublié ?..."

"Je ne te parle pas de la version officielle, mais plutôt de ce qui se cache dans l'ombre... Alors, tu vas te décider, oui ou non, à me dire ce que tu as vu ?"

"Le poltergeist s'est matérialisé sous une forme humaine... enfin, c'était juste de la fumée... Il n'y avait pas de contours très précis... Pas sûr de pouvoir le reconnaître si je le revoyais... En tout cas, une chose est sûre, il en voulait aux enfants..."

"Pourquoi voudrait-il s'en prendre à eux ? J'veux dire... Ce ne sont que des enfants..." (étonné)

"Alors, pour ça, mon petit Sammy, je fais confiance à ta matière grise !..." (sourire engageant) "Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est 'ILS SONT A MOI !'" (imitant la voix du poltergeist et gesticulant frénétiquement)

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. _Quel gamin !_

"Et c'est tout ?"

"Comment ça, c'est tout ? Tu sais que tu me fais de la peine, Sam ?!... Pour une fois que j'ai des informations de premier ordre..." (prenant un air affligé) "... cela dit, j'ai aussi revu cette fille, ce canon, juste avant de m'évanouir... Elle avait l'air si triste... Je crois même l'avoir vu pleurer..." (se rappelant la scène avec mélancolie)

"Une Banshee !" (en criant)

"Tu te fous de moi, là !... C'est un présage de mort et aux dernières nouvelles..." Dean tâta tout son corps. "... je suis toujours là, en chair et en os !..."

"Dean !..." (exaspéré)

"Quoi ?"

"Je vois bien que tu es vivant... Je suis pas aveugle !... Mais tout colle... Tu étais le seul à la voir. Elle a un cri à faire trembler les murs de Jéricho et exprime sa tristesse..."

"Bon. Ok. Vu comme ça... Mais je ne vais plus la voir maintenant, hein ?!... C'est pas que j'l'aime pas, elle est plutôt mignonne... mais mourir ne fait pas partie de mes priorités !..."

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit partie..." (sérieux)

"Pardon ?" (médusé)

"Qui que ce soit, elle est liée de près ou de loin à ce poltergeist... et aux enfants..." (toujours aussi sérieux)

"Ce poltergeist, je vais me le faire..." (en essayant de se lever)

"Dean ! T'as entendu le docteur, tu as besoin de repos !..."

"Je me reposerai plus tard !... D'abord..." (déterminé)

"**NON !**"

Dean regardait son frère, abasourdi. Jamais il n'avait employé un ton aussi tranchant avec lui. Il ne l'aurait pas vu de ses yeux, il aurait pu croire à un ordre de son père. Quoi qu'en disait Sam, il avait plus de points communs avec leur père qu'il ne le pensait...

Laissé passer le temps de l'étonnement, Dean lui répondit d'un ton froid.

"Je suis l'aîné. Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne, et encore moins de toi. Pour ça, il faudrait de la confiance... Et là, excuse-moi de te le dire, la mienne est un peu émoussée."

Les paroles de Dean avaient profondément blessé son petit frère, mais il le comprenait. Il était allé trop loin dans ses blagues et il avait perdu sa confiance. Et c'était pire que tout !... Comment il pourrait le regarder en face, maintenant ?

Dean, lui, se demandait s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Cette phrase, il l'avait dite sous le coup de la colère. Maintenant, il regrettait s'être emporté aussi vite, mais c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait ; il sentait les vagues de culpabilité émaner de son petit frère.

Il continua à regarder dans le vague.

"Dean..."

Le principal intéressé tourna la tête vers son frère, gêné.

"Je... je... je suis désolé... j'aurais pas dû... J'veux dire... je ne pensais pas..." (voix tremblante)

"Viens-en au but !... Accouche !"

Dean lui faisait des signes lui enjoignant de poursuivre. Sam prit alors une grande inspiration avant de continuer...

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, désolé que tu n'aies plus confiance en moi, désolé que tu te sois fait attaquer par ce poltergeist, désolé que tu aies failli mourir... Tout est de ma faute."

Il avait dit tout cela dans un souffle, oubliant presque de respirer. Il fallait que ça sorte !... Sam n'osait toujours pas regarder Dean dans les yeux. Il préférait encore la splendide vue que lui offraient ses chaussures...

"Ça fait beaucoup de 'désolé' !... J'en aurais un ou deux à rajouter... Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté... Désolé de te faire culpabiliser... J'ai aussi ma part de tort, Sammy... Tu n'as pas à porter ce fardeau... Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable... S'il y a un coupable ici, c'est moi !"

Sam avait commencé à relever la tête, mais il semblait encore mal assuré.

"Sam ! Sam, regarde-moi ! J'ai toujours eu et j'aurai toujours confiance en toi, p'tit frère !... J'ai juste dit ça sous l'emprise de la colère. Ce n'était pas dirigé contre toi... quoique si, un peu... mais ces paroles, je ne les pensais pas. C'est juste... avec toute cette histoire, j'me sens dépassé... Aujourd'hui, j'ai craqué. Crois-moi, si je pouvais effacer cette journée, je le ferais. Mais c'est impossible !... Tu dois vraiment me haïr !..."

Il avait la tête entre ses mains tremblantes et son corps était secoué de spasmes, comme s'il pleurait. Sam était étonné de la réaction de son frère. C'était si peu Dean... Il n'était pas celui qui extériorisait ses sentiments... C'en était presque inquiétant.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Sam alla s'asseoir sur le lit auprès de son frère et lui passa le bras par-dessus son épaule pour le rassurer... Cela fit sursauter Dean malgré lui. Et pourtant, il avait besoin de ce contact. Il avait besoin de son frère.

"J'te pardonne." lui murmura Sam à l'oreille.

"Moi aussi..." (en lui tapotant la joue) "Moi aussi... J't'aime, p'tit frère !..."

Il avait laissé sa main sur la joue de Sam, machinalement. Maintenant, il se sentait un peu ridicule et Sam s'en aperçut.

"Un moment d'attendrissement, hein ?!..."

"Imbécile"

"Idiot"

SPN SPN SPN

"N'empêche que je vais me faire ce poltergeist !... C'est devenu une affaire personnelle !"

"Dean !..."

"Quoi ? Cette saleté a bousillé mon tee-shirt préféré ! Ce n'est que justice si..."

"On ne va pas revenir là-dessus..." (voix plaintive)

"Oui, je sais, tu vas me ressortir le couplet 'Tu dois te reposer' et gnagnagna et gnagnagna... Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire. C'est au-dessus de mes forces et tu le sais très bien !..."

"Je crois que j'ai une idée... Tu n'auras qu'à faire des recherches sur le portable... C'est dans tes cordes, je crois... Quant à moi, je trouverais bien de quoi m'occuper." (regard plein de malice)

La tête que fit Dean aurait mérité de rester pour la postérité. Totalement pris de court, il resta médusé, la bouche béante et les yeux démesurément ouverts.

"Tu-tu plaisantes, j'espère !... Tu sais bien que je m'ennuie devant cet écran à chercher des réponses qui n'existent pas. J'préfère encore rester dans ce lit à ne rien faire !..." (en croisant les bras)

"Deal ! Je fais les recherches et tu te reposes jusqu'à ce que j'aie trouvé quelque chose. Ok ?" (fier de lui)

"Ai-je vraiment le choix ?"

"Je crains que non. C'est ça ou je rappelle le Dr. Sweeney..." (sourire en coin) _Vendu ! Traître !_

"Ok. Ok. C'est bon... T'as gagné ! Je me repose... et tu travailles !... Tiens ! J'vais m'faire un p'tit somme, moi ! Réveille-moi si tu trouves quelque chose !..."

Sam n'en revenait pas... D'un côté, il avait remporté la bataille contre Dean en l'obligeant, plus ou moins, à se reposer. De l'autre, il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il venait de se faire avoir en beauté.

"Oui. On fait comme ça..."

Il lui fallut juste le temps de se retourner pour s'apercevoir que Dean était déjà parti dans les bras de Morphée. Voyant qu'il n'aurait de toute façon personne à qui parler, il se mit tout de suite à la tâche.

Il posa son ordinateur sur l'autre lit et commença des recherches sur les frères Atkins et leur 'accident'. Le Dr. Sweeney avait mentionné la ville d'Appleton City. Soit. Il alla donc sur la page d'accueil d'_Appleton City News_. Une telle affaire ne devait pas disparaître aussi vite des colonnes.

Après quelques déboires malheureux, il parvint enfin à afficher à l'écran l'article qui l'intéressait. Une photo de la famille l'illustrait.

Et alors qu'il commençait à lire l'article, quelque chose attira son attention. Il se raidit soudain et resta figé devant son écran, muet de stupeur.

"Ow !"


	21. Chapter 21

De toutes les hypothèses qu'il avait pu échafauder, aucune ne l'avait préparé à ça. Sam n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. D'ailleurs, il se les frottait ponctuellement, méthodiquement, espérant voir à chaque instant le texte de cet article se muer en un document intelligible et surtout, concevable. Mais rien n'était jamais simple pour les Winchester...

Après s'être assuré pendant près d'une heure qu'il ne rêvait pas et que l'article de _l'Appleton City News_ restait invariablement le même, Sam entreprit de mettre son frère au courant de ses découvertes...

'_Réveille-moi si tu trouves quelque chose !..._' Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête, inlassablement, fredonnée pour ne pas être oubliée. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à réveiller son frère. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qu'il lui manquait !...

Sam était tellement anxieux qu'il avait du mal à rester en place... Il faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, s'approchant du lit dans lequel Dean s'était assoupi pour le secouer, mais se ravisant presque aussitôt pour retourner devant son ordinateur.

Dean aurait été éveillé qu'il l'aurait rendu complètement dingue !... Cette pensée le fit sourire, car il savait, du moins il se doutait, que la nouvelle qu'il allait lui annoncer le rendrait de toute façon malade... Et Dean avait déjà assez souffert pour aujourd'hui... Pourquoi l'enfoncer davantage ? Son corps avait besoin de repos...

_Non ! C'était décidé !_ Malgré tout ce que cela lui coûtait, malgré toute son impatience, Sam le laisserait se reposer. Ce n'était pas comme si le poltergeist allait s'envoler !... Il semblait s'être plutôt bien acclimaté au manoir... Aucune chance qu'il s'en aille !...

Et, aussi surexcité était-il, Sam ne pouvait plus ignorer cette fatigue, ces courbatures... Il alla donc s'allonger sur le lit et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

SPN SPN SPN

Un petit grincement ainsi que des craquements se firent entendre, sortant Sam de sa léthargie. Les yeux mi-clos, il regarda machinalement sa montre. _Merde ! Il est déjà huit heures ! Comment j'ai pu autant dormir ? Et puis, Dean... Mon Dieu ! Dean !..._

Il se releva brusquement, manquant de renverser son portable d'un coup de pied rageur... _La vache ! Fais attention, Sam ! Tu ne vas pas détruire les seules informations (et quelles informations !...) que tu as trouvées... Ce serait vraiment trop bête !..._ Dean, déjà réveillé, se préparait à sortir du lit et jetait un regard amusé sur son petit frère. Minute après minute, son sourire s'élargissait...

"Quoi ?" (excédé)

"Bonjour à toi aussi, Sammy !" (grimaçant)

"Excuse-moi... Bien dormi ?"

"Je n'ai pas dormi, Sam !..." (sérieux) "... j'ai juste somnolé..." (petit sourire)

"Ce n'est pas ce que laissaient entendre tes ronflements..." (sourire moqueur)

"Mais, Sam, voyons ! Je ne ronfle pas !..." (air faussement offusqué)

"Mais oui... Mais oui..."

"Parfaitement ! Tu ne crois pas que je le saurais, depuis le temps ?!..."

"Que tu le...? T'es vraiment trop bête !..."

"D'habitude, on me dit plutôt mignon, charmant... mais on va dire que, venant de toi, c'est un compliment !..." (faisant mine d'être vexé)

Sam lui fit signe avec sa main de laisser tomber, en riant.

"Et toi ? Comment s'est passée ta soirée de recherches ? Pas très fructueuse si j'en crois la cure de repos que je viens de faire..."

"Hé bien..." (gêné)

"Sam ?!..."

"..."

"SAM ?! Ne me dis pas que... Mais tu es inconscient ou quoi ? Tu sais pourtant que cette chose est dangereuse et toi... toi... tu fais comme si de rien n'était... Et pourquoi, je te prie ?... Oh et puis tiens, j'veux même pas le savoir !..." (s'énervant)

Sam ne disait rien. En fait, il n'avait même pas essayé d'ouvrir la bouche. Dans un cas comme celui-ci, mieux valait ne pas envenimer les choses. La meilleure stratégie restait le silence... le silence et ce petit quelque chose qui faisait toujours fondre son grand frère, cet air de chien battu qui le désarmait à chaque fois... Sam se contenta donc de soutenir son regard et, après quelques interminables minutes...

"Bon. D'accord ! Tu as gagné ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?"

"Hé bien... avant toute chose... je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux t'asseoir... Tu as déjà eu ta dose d'émotions fortes et je ne voudrais pas..."

"Sam ! Il est hors de question que je m'assoie... J'ai eu mon compte !... Et puis, arrête de me prendre pour un invalide !... Ce ne sont pas quelques malheureuses blessures de rien du tout qui vont m'abattre !... Ok ?" (visiblement contrarié)

"Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter !... Fais comme tu veux, mais ne me dis pas après que tu n'as pas été prévenu !..." (haussant les épaules en soupirant)

Sam attrapa l'ordinateur portable, tapa sur une touche pour le sortir du mode 'veille' et le déposa dans les bras de son frère comme un cadeau précieux. Dean parcourut les quelques premières lignes de l'article et s'assit brutalement sur son lit, le souffle coupé. _Ah ! Je l'avais bien dit que tu devais t'asseoir !... Mais, comme d'habitude, tu ne m'as pas écouté. C'est pas parce que je suis le cadet que..._

"C'est une plaisanterie ?" (tout pâle)

"Je crains que non..."

"Mais c'est tout bonnement impossible, Sam !"

"Crois-moi ! J'ai vérifié... Toute la nuit, même !... Et j'ai eu beau me frotter les yeux, actualiser la page, vérifier que ce n'était pas un gag, j'en suis toujours arrivé à la même conclusion. Cet article est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai..." _Oui... mais non... C'est pas possible !_

Dean regarda encore une fois l'écran, désappointé. On pouvait y lire :

"_Tragédie familiale à Appleton City._

_C'est en faisant une patrouille de routine que les policiers ont découvert les corps d'Anthony et Julie Atkins ainsi que ceux de leurs enfants, Thomas et Daniel, âgés de 11 et 8 ans. D'après les premiers rapports d'enquête, le père serait à l'origine des coups fatals portés sur les deux garçons et leur mère. A l'heure où nous imprimons, personne ne connaît les raisons qui ont pu motiver son geste..._"

Sam observait son frère, inquiet. Si seulement il avait pu imaginer un tel choc !... Certes, il savait que cette nouvelle allait le rendre malade, le choquer, mais il n'avait pas idée de la profondeur du traumatisme qu'il provoquerait...

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que Dean avait lu l'article de l'_Appleton City News_, plus d'une demi-heure qu'il s'était effondré sur le lit, plus d'une demi-heure qu'il s'était muré dans un profond mutisme, le regard vide. Et Sam aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son grand frère...

Dean n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était venu ici pour chasser un esprit. Il avait croisé la route d'un poltergeist. Il avait sauvé des enfants des griffes de ce même poltergeist. Et maintenant quoi ? Il apprenait que ces enfants n'étaient finalement que des revenants.

Il avait risqué sa vie pour deux enfants morts, deux enveloppes vides, deux esprits errants, deux créatures qu'il aurait à abattre... _Tout ce qui est surnaturel doit disparaître ! C'est la règle !... Oui mais..._

Oui mais voilà, ce sont des enfants et, à ce titre, des êtres innocents. Bon, c'est vrai, enfance ne rime pas toujours avec innocence ; l'incident du tableau hanté leur avait bien montré. Cette nuit-là, cette petite fille avait failli tuer son petit frère et son amie Sarah. Le souvenir de cette chasse le fit frissonner...

Mais là, c'était différent, il le sentait. _Oui, c'est ça !... Comme tu as senti que ce manoir était hanté de milliers d'esprits !... Deviendrais-je plus tolérant avec l'âge ?... Naaannn !... Y'a pas plus hostile envers ces créatures que moi !..._

_Pourtant, là, c'est différent !... Je ne peux me l'expliquer... Peut-être est-ce leurs visages d'enfants... Peut-être est-ce leur innocence perdue, comme la nôtre... Peut-être me rappellent-ils Sammy et moi à leur âge... Peut-être me suis-je tout simplement laissé attendrir par leurs mimiques, leurs sourires, leur gaieté contagieuse... Peut-être les ai-je pris sous mon aile, comme un grand frère, comme un père... Beaucoup de 'peut-être', mais une seule certitude : mon instinct me dit de leur faire confiance. Et lui, il ne m'a jamais fait défaut !..._

_Et puis, on n'est jamais vraiment sûr de rien. Ici, tout est si différent de ce qui semble paraître..._

"Tu es vraiment sûr que ce sont bien ces enfants ?..."

"Dean... Tu as lu cet article comme moi... Ces enfants... Tom et Danny... sont morts..."

"Oui, je sais... Mais ce sont bien les mêmes enfants? J'veux dire... Des fois... Des homonymes..."

"Dean !... Je sais que toute cette histoire te trouble..."

"Me trouble ?! C'est tout ce que ça t'évoque ? Ça me trouble ? Sam, je suis censé avoir sauvé ces enfants, pas leurs fantômes !... Comment tu le prendrais à ma place, hein ?!... Alors là, tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir des preuves !... Comme ça, au moins, j'aurais de bonnes raisons de me sentir mal..."

_Dean... Dean... Dean... __Je ne savais pas que tu avais pris tout ceci autant à cœur... Si j'avais su... je t'aurais un peu plus ménagé... Et toi... toi... tu m'aurais envoyé sur les roses !..._ Sam sourit intérieurement et soupira.

"Il y a trop de coïncidences, Dean... J'veux dire... Leur identité... Leur âge... Leur histoire... Et puis... il y a aussi cette photo..."

"Une photo ? Quelle photo ?" (surexcité à l'idée que son frère puisse s'être trompé)

"Celle-ci... Là, en miniature... Attends ! Je vais te l'agrandir !..."

Il tourna le portable vers lui et, en deux temps trois mouvements, il fit apparaître la photo en mode plein écran. C'était une photo anodine, une photo de famille comme on voit partout, quatre visages souriants d'une famille heureuse et épanouie... On y distinguait sans peine Tom et Danny Atkins, hébergés ici au manoir, ainsi que deux adultes qui étaient, sans aucun doute, leurs parents.

Cette image, Sam l'avait vu des milliers de fois la nuit précédente et il n'avait rien décelé de particulier. Pourtant, à regarder son frère qui pâlissait à vue d'œil et haussait les sourcils, il devait vraisemblablement être passé à côté de quelque chose d'important.


	22. Chapter 22

"Dean...?" (inquiet)

"Non mais dites-moi que je rêve !..." (sans même daigner adresser un regard à Sam)

"Dean... J't'en prie !... Parle-moi !..." (ton plaintif, presque implorant)

Dean restait muet, les yeux dans le lointain, visiblement confus.

"Dean..." (voix plus douce)

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement et murmura d'une voix cassée...

"Eh ben dis donc !... Toi, on peut dire que quand tu fais des recherches, tu ne fais rien à moitié."

Sam regarda son aîné d'un œil interrogateur, totalement largué. Pour étayer son propos, Dean montra du doigt l'écran.

"Tu vois cette fille, là ?!... Et bien... je la connais..."

Devant cette révélation, Sam arbora une mine ahurie. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

"Une de tes conquêtes ? Une amie ?" (d'un air compatissant)

"Non, Sammy ! Quelqu'un de beaucoup plus proche..."

_Quelqu'un de beaucoup plus proche ?!... Qui peut-elle être ? Quelqu'un de la famille ? Une relation plus que sérieuse ? _Les hypothèses affluaient dans sa tête, mais aucune ne semblait convenir._ J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Oui, c'est ça... un pan entier de la vie de mon frère !... C'est pour ça que je ne la connais pas..._ Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

"Pas dans ce sens-là, idiot !"

"Héééééé !... Ne m'insulte pas !... J'la connais pas c'te fille... C'est tout !..."

"Mais si, voyons !... Ah oui, quoique... Enfin... si... d'une certaine manière... non... enfin bref... dans tous les cas... je te conseille de t'asseoir... tu risques d'avoir un choc !..."

Sam ne savait ni de quoi ni de qui il s'agissait, mais cela avait l'air terriblement sérieux. Il prit donc la chaise et s'assit... "**PWWWÊÊÊÊÊÊÊTTTT !...**"... pour se relever presque aussitôt.

"Dean !..." _Sale gosse !_

"Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir de chercher à détendre l'atmosphère !... Tu m'as l'air tellement stressé, mon petit Sammy !..."

Sam lui lança des éclairs et fit la moue... alors que Dean arborait un sourire de plus en plus large. Il avait réussi son coup.

"Bon. Soyons sérieux, maintenant !..." _Sans blague... Il était temps, là !..._

"Reprenons ! Tu te souviens de cette fille, de ce canon que j'ai croisé plusieurs fois dans le manoir... et bien... c'est ELLE !" (en montrant la photo toujours affichée à l'écran)

Sam en resta coi. Plusieurs jours qu'ils essayaient de découvrir son identité et la réponse était là, juste sous leur nez... _C'est pas croyable !..._ Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

"La... la... B-b-banshee ? Tu te moques de moi ?"

"Pas le moins du monde... Je n'oserais jamais... en fait si... mais bon, pas là... Et, cerise sur le gâteau, tu sais quel est son nom de jeune fille ? CAL-LA-THAL..."

"Elle est irlandaise !..."

"Faut croire que le mythe de la Banshee a la vie dure !..."

"Tu-tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue au manoir ? J'veux dire... à part pour les enfants..."

"J'en sais rien... C'est pas moi le psychique, Sam !... Mais une chose est sûre, nous avons l'identité de notre banshee..." (faisant mine d'applaudir)

"Ouais..."

"Cache ta joie, Sammy !..." (grimaçant)

"Non... C'est juste... c'est idiot... mais... je me demandais si... hum... le poltergeist... hum... ne serait pas... hum... Anthony Atkins... le père..." (gêné)

"ça se tiendrait !... Mais merde !... Ils auraient pas pu faire leur putain de réunion de famille ailleurs !... J'veux dire... dans le désert, par exemple... là où ils ne tueraient personne... pas dans un manoir plein de fanatiques qui vénèrent les esprits !..." _Cela dit, pour un poltergeist, le meurtre est un style de vie..._

"Enfin... ils sont là... ils sont là... Faut faire avec... Alors, comment on se débarrasse du poltergeist sans se mettre tout le monde à dos...?!... Des idées ?"

"Tu sais que tu as le don de transformer toutes les bonnes choses en catastrophes ?" (grimaçant)

Sam regarda son frère, choqué, si ce n'est scandalisé.

"Tu peux me dire depuis quand un poltergeist est une bonne chose, depuis quand un manoir hanté par des milliers d'esprits est une bonne chose, depuis quand une réunion de famille paranormale est une bonne chose ?!..." (s'énervant)

"Tu n'as vraiment rien compris, pas vrai ?!..."

Sam se contenta d'adresser un regard ravageur à son grand frère. _Je n'ai rien compris !... Je n'ai rien compris !... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre... Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, merde !... ça tient en trois mots : poltergeist, furieux, danger ! Et c'est moi qui n'ai rien compris !... C'est vraiment pas croyable !..._ Et, alors que ces pensées défilaient dans sa tête, Sam ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Quant à Dean, il souriait...

"La bonne chose, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous sommes là !... Deux héros, SuperDean et SuperSammy, au secours des innocents !..." (sourire en coin)

"SuperSammy, hein ?!..." (petit sourire)

"Oh ! Ça va ! La prochaine fois, je dirais juste SuperDean et Sam, son idiot d'acolyte !..." (sérieux)

"Héééééé !"

Sam lui donna gentiment un coup de poing sur l'épaule, oubliant les contusions qui recouvraient le corps de son frère, et Dean grimaça de douleur...

"Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais rêvé de devenir un héros ?..."

"Si, et j'avais six ans, Dean !..."

"Et alors ?"

"Et alors, j'ai grandi, j'ai vieilli, j'ai mûri depuis..."

"Rabat-joie !"

"Naïf !"

"D'où tu sors ça ? Il n'y a rien de naïf à vouloir sauver des demoiselles en détresse !..."

"Je me disais aussi..."

"Quoi encore ?"

"Que par 'innocents', tu entendais 'innocentes'..."

"Et alors ? C'est toujours mieux que de ne sauver personne !..." (petit clin d'œil)

Sam éclata de rire.

"Tu ne changeras donc jamais !..."

"Aucun risque !... J'suis fier d'être un héros !..." (en bombant le torse)

Sam n'en pouvait plus ; il essuya une larme, essayant de se reprendre.

"Une seule chose est sûre, Mr le héros des temps modernes, c'est que tes innocents seront tout sauf consentants..."

"Et alors ? Depuis quand les héros demandent leur avis aux victimes ? Tu vois Spiderman ou encore Batman dire '_Excusez-moi de vous déranger... mais je me demandais si vous aviez vraiment besoin de moi... oui... non... c'est que j'ai pas que ça à faire, moi !..._' ?!... Ils en perdraient sûrement en crédibilité..." (en faisant toute sorte de mimiques)

_Mais comment il fait ça ? Le moment est plus que critique, on s'apprête à affronter un poltergeist et lui... lui... il trouve encore le moyen de faire de l'humour !... Je ne saurais dire si c'est du génie ou de la pure inconscience, mais en tout cas c'est libérateur !... Adieu les tensions ! Adieu le stress ! Le Sammy nouveau est arrivé !... Et il est prêt pour de nouvelles aventures !..._

"Mais, je dois l'avouer, tu marques un point !... Eddie ne nous laissera jamais attaquer de front, même s'il s'agit d'un poltergeist, d'une '_âme égarée qui cherche sa voie_', comme il dit... Il croit vraiment dur comme fer que les esprits sont tous des créatures tranquilles, paisibles et douces !... Y'en a, j'vous jure, qui ne peuvent vraiment pas voir la vérité en face !... J'suis sûr qu'il verrait un fantôme qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait même pas !... Affligeant ! Et puis, moi, j'ai peut-être vu trop de films d'horreur, mais il ferait bien de s'y mettre un peu, lui !... C'est très instructif..." (d'abord sérieux, puis s'emportant assez vite)

"Dean !..."

"QUOI ?"

"Tu ne trouves pas que..."

"Que j'en fais un peu d'trop ? Sam ! Regarde les choses en face... Ce gars est aveugle !..."

"Dean..."

"On ne pourra jamais le raisonner..." (défaitiste)

"Dean..."

"Ça devient dur de conserver notre couverture..." (de plus en plus paniqué)

"Dean !..."

"Hhhmm ?"

"Calme-toi ! Respire !" (lui montrant des exercices d'inspiration et d'expiration)

"Voilààààà... ça va mieux maintenant ?!..."

Dean fit un petit signe de tête.

"Bien. On va pouvoir revenir à nos moutons..."

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'articuler un seul son avant que son frère ne poursuive...

"Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît !... Je ne nie pas qu'Eddie soit un problème... Bon. Ok ! un très gros problème... mais ce n'est pas notre priorité... Tu es d'accord avec ça ?..."

Nouveau signe d'approbation de la part de Dean.

"Notre objectif principal, c'est d'éradiquer ce poltergeist de la surface de notre monde... Ok ? Alors, reprenons tout depuis le début !... Que savons-nous ?..."

"On connaît son identité : il s'agit d'Anthony Atkins, mari d'une sublime banshee et père de deux adorables petits fantômes..." _J'en reviens pas d'avoir dit ça, moi !..._

"Et, qui dit esprit, même esprit frappeur, dont on connaît l'identité, dit restes à saler et à brûler..."

"Oui... mais il y a une faille dans ton raisonnement, Sherlock !..."

"Ah ?"

"Toute la famille est morte dans le Missouri. Ici, c'est le Kansas... ça t'évoque quelque chose de particulier ? Non ?! Attends ! Je vais éclairer ta lanterne... Cela signifierait se séparer, ce dont il est hors de question... Donc, personne pour surveiller le manoir et ses habitants. Et, il faudrait compter au moins une journée de route, si ce n'est plus, pour rallier Appleton City et y brûler les restes... Si tant est qu'il y ait des restes à brûler... As-tu au moins vérifié qu'il avait bien été inhumé ?"

Dean se tourna vers un Sam gêné. Il s'en voulait d'avoir oublié ce simple contrôle de routine. Il s'empressa donc de pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur pour trouver les précieuses informations. Arrivé sur le dossier Atkins, il ne put réprimer une grimace et un soupir de déception. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, visiblement tendu.

"Dean, j'crois que nous avons un problème !..."

"Ça ne serait pas le premier... Vas-y ! Crache le morceau !" (avec un geste invitant à parler)

"Anthony Atkins ainsi que toute sa famille ont été incinérés..."

"Ow ! Exit cette possibilité ! On aura au moins économisé de l'essence... Mais bon, tout n'est pas perdu... On peut toujours faire comme à la maison, à Lawrence..."

"Dean !..."

"Quoi ?"

"Je crois que ça va poser problème..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi ? Bah, c'est tout simple... Primo : Eddie ne te laissera pas creuser les murs de son manoir. Secundo : avec toutes les pièces de ce manoir, il nous faudrait toute une boutique d'apothicaire et une bonne journée, si on reste vivants jusque-là... Tertio : il y a des milliers d'esprits ici... Nous n'avons pas le droit de les arracher de ce monde, sous prétexte qu'un poltergeist s'est invité chez eux..."

"Depuis quand tu fais dans le sentimentalisme avec les esprits ?"

"Dean !... On ne peut pas..." (yeux de cocker)

"Ok. D'accord. On ne peut pas !... Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On reste ici à se tourner les pouces ? Parce que j't'le dis tout de suite, ça va pas être possible !... Il y a des innocents ici et il est hors de question que ce poltergeist vienne les massacrer !... Tu m'entends ?!..."

"Oui. Oui. Je le sais bien..."

"Bien !"

"J'ai peut-être une idée... mais pour ça, j'aurais besoin de deux-trois petites choses..."

"Ah ! Et c'est...?"

"Des bougies, des plantes, du sel, de l'eau bénite et tous les grimoires que tu pourras trouver dans le coffre de l'Impala..."

"Tu sais que tu as dépassé ton quota ?" (petit sourire)

"Dean !..."

"Oui. Oui. Je sais. Matériel. Impala. J'peux prendre mes clés et un sac ?... Bien..."

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui.


	23. Chapter 23

Cela prit à peine vingt minutes à Dean pour rassembler tout ce que lui avait demandé son frère et tout fourrer dans son sac. S'il n'y avait pas eu les bougies et les grimoires, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'en allait se préparer une soupe ou une tisane... Mais Dean ne touchait pas à ces choses-là... Trop peu nourrissantes à son goût ! Et puis, la dernière fois qu'il s'était essayé à ces 'cochonneries' chez Missouri, il lui en était resté une grimace de dégoût et une saveur pâteuse dans la bouche pendant deux jours... Alors, il était hors de question qu'il s'en approche de près ou de loin. _Vade retro Satanas !_

Il ne comprenait pas non plus l'empressement de son frère de lui ramener tout ça. Après tout, Sam l'avait dit lui-même, il était inutile d'essayer le même sortilège que Missouri à Lawrence. Trop fastidieux et trop long pour être efficace !... Mais alors, pourquoi s'encombrer de tous ces ingrédients, si ce n'était pour une raison précise... Et foi de Dean, Sam avait intérêt à lui en fournir une de bonne !... Il ne s'était pas coltiné ce sac qui semblait peser des tonnes pour mettre en pratique une idée farfelue !...

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi c'était lui de corvée ? Après tout, c'était lui le blessé, la victime, celui à qui on avait imposé un repos forcé il y a même pas dix heures !... _Qu'est-ce que Sam manigance encore ? Il y a pas une heure, il était encore aux petits soins avec moi... Maintenant, il est devenu mon bourreau... Alors, soit je suis une bonne âme, soit je suis une bonne poire... dans tous les cas, ça n'est pas à mon avantage !... Peut-être veut-il m'éloigner... Peut-être me cache-t-il quelque chose... Quoi que ce soit, je jure que je vais le découvrir !..._

Tout en ruminant ses pensées, Dean arriva devant la porte de la chambre, fatigué et courbaturé. Qui eût cru que monter les escaliers avec un simple sac, même pesant, pourrait abattre toutes les forces de Dean Winchester !... Il mit ses mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle, puis il inspira un grand coup avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

"Hé bien !... Tu en as mis du temps !..."

"Si t'es pas content, la prochaine fois, t'y vas toi-même !..."

Visiblement vexé, Dean lui lança le sac de toutes ses faibles forces. Ce dernier heurta violemment l'épaule de son petit frère.

"AÏE ! Mais ça va pas chez toi !?..." (en massant son épaule endolorie)

"Oui. C'est ça... ça tourne pas rond chez moi... En même temps, j'n'me suis fait attaquer qu'hier... Y'a aucune raison pour que j'me sente mal !... Non, vraiment !... Alors, Dean, là, il est crevé... il va faire un petit somme..."

Dean se dirigea lentement vers le lit et se laissa retomber sur le matelas douillet qui n'attendait que sa venue. Il s'installa confortablement, la tête nichée au creux de l'oreiller, le dos tourné vers son frère.

"Dean..."

"J't'entends pas !..." (en pressant l'oreiller contre ses oreilles)

"Dean... Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas... Je pensais que... Je ne voulais pas..."

"Dean !..."

A la plus grande surprise de Sam, et peut-être aussi pour sa plus grande déception, seul un ronflement sonore lui répondit. _Ben dis donc !... Il était vraiment exténué !... Et tout ça par ma faute... Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une simple sortie l'aurait autant épuisé !... Peut-être que le Dr. Sweeney avait raison. Du repos. Beaucoup de repos. Rien que du repos..._

SPN SPN SPN

Sam inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Dean s'était emporté aussi vite et surtout, pour si peu. Certes, en temps normal, il n'était pas la douceur même, mais il restait tout de même loin de cette boule de nerfs incontrôlée et incontrôlable. Etait-ce toute cette affaire qui en avait été le déclic ? Un poltergeist, une banshee et deux jeunes fantômes, tous attachés à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre... De cette rencontre, Dean n'avait gagné que des blessures physiques... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Au fur et à mesure que l'heure du combat approchait, Sam sentait son frère s'échapper, lui échapper... Et même s'il s'en cachait, cela lui fichait sacrément la trouille... Tôt ou tard, il faudrait crever l'abcès. Dean allait encore y échapper... du moins pour l'instant, le temps qu'il recharge ses batteries. Car, si Sam voulait des réponses à ses interrogations, à ses craintes, il ne le ferait jamais aux dépens de la santé, du bien-être de son frère. Mais dès qu'il se réveillerait, ils auraient une discussion sérieuse.

En pensant à tous les éclats de voix que cela allait occasionner, à tous les sentiments refoulés qui allaient remonter à la surface, Sam se passa la main sur le front et dans les cheveux, presque épuisé d'avance. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait livrer bataille et que cela serait éprouvant. Peut-être devrait-il lui aussi prendre exemple sur son frère et se reposer un peu... Après tout, '_l'aîné a toujours raison'_. C'est ce que Dean ne cessait de lui répéter.

L'idée de pouvoir prendre du repos éveilla chez lui les prémices d'un bâillement, mais il se refusa à le laisser sortir. Il y avait trop de vies en jeu dans cette affaire. Les habitants du manoir bien sûr, mais encore et surtout son borné de grand frère, toujours prêt à sauver l'innocent(e) et cela, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

Hier, il s'en était sorti sans trop de dommages... Même le Dr. Sweeney en avait perdu son latin !... Etant donné la violence du choc, Dean était un véritable miraculé !... Oui, Sam le savait, Dean était plein de ressources, mais aussi plein de surprises. Mais combien de temps résisteraient-elles encore à son caractère frondeur et impulsif ? Dean allait-il encore longtemps défier la Mort et ses disciples ?

Dean n'était plus l'invincible et l'éternel grand-frère qu'il s'était imaginé dans son enfance. Il n'était qu'un simple mortel... Et ça, Sam voulait le lui faire comprendre. Il ne se voyait pas faire la route seul... Il ne se voyait pas vivre seul, sans lui... Allez faire comprendre ça à une tête brûlée pour qui protéger l'Innocent - souvent Sam, d'ailleurs - était un véritable credo, une mission !... _Merci Papa ! Grâce à toi, Dean va devenir un martyr !... Et ça, il est hors de question que je te laisse faire !... J'ai trop besoin de toi, Dean..._

Sam soupira encore... La journée allait paraître bien longue, sans quelqu'un à qui parler, dans le silence... enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler silence ce ronronnement incessant qui provenait du lit de son frère. '_Mais voyons, Sammy !... Je ne ronfle pas !..._', cette pensée lui arracha un sourire... _Veinard !..._

Alors, pour éviter de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil, Sam sortit les grimoires que son frère avait ramenés et entreprit des recherches. Il devait bien y avoir une solution pour se débarrasser rapidement de cette créature, de ce poltergeist, histoire qu'ils puissent reprendre leur route, loin de ce manoir, loin de toute cette histoire.

Peut-être était-ce tous ces esprits... Peut-être était-ce cet imposant manoir... Toujours était-il que Sam se sentait oppressé et ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : se retrouver le plus loin possible de ce lieu.

Il ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer. Il se souvenait de son enthousiasme à l'idée d'avoir enfin trouvé une affaire. Il se rappelait cette inexplicable attirance vis-à-vis du manoir qui les avait amenés jusqu'ici. Maintenant, il avait ce sentiment bizarre que tous les événements récents les invitaient, les forçaient à poursuivre leur séjour.

Sam ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il se sentait prisonnier de ce manoir, un prisonnier en liberté surveillée. Il se sentait comme la mouche prise dans la toile et qui attend de se faire dévorer.

Rien que de penser à tous les secrets que pouvait encore renfermer la bâtisse, il frissonna. Certes, il n'avait pas vraiment froid, mais il enfila tout de même un pull, par simple mesure de précaution. Ainsi équipé, il ne pourrait que mieux étudier... _D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, faudrait peut-être que je m'y mette, moi !..._

Sam empoigna à deux mains l'un des nombreux volumes et alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit, pour vite s'apercevoir qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans cette position.

Il ouvrit donc le précieux ouvrage, laissant s'échapper un nuage de poussière. Sam secoua sa main devant ses yeux pour le dissiper au plus vite. _Whaow ! Ce bouquin n'a pas été ouvert depuis des siècles !... Mais ça veut pas dire qu'il ne sert à rien !... N'est-ce pas ?_

Il tournait les pages religieusement, respirant à plein nez le délicieux parfum du papier vieilli, un parfum qu'il avait presque oublié. Il tournait donc les pages du grimoire, s'extasiant devant tout ce savoir mais pestant sur son manque d'organisation.

Un rituel de protection faisait face à un autre pour rencontrer l'amour, alors que la page d'avant expliquait comment communiquer avec son animal domestique disparu ou comment faire tomber la foudre sur la ferme de son voisin. Des formules, des sortilèges certes, mais ils semblaient de bien peu d'utilité dans le cas présent.

_La vache ! Ils auraient pu penser à faire une table des matières !... Des heures de recherche perdues à rien !... Décidément, les bouquins ne servent vraiment à rien !... Mon Dieu ! Je commence à penser... à parler comme Dean !... Au train où ça va, je vais bientôt abandonner les recherches... Il faut que je me reprenne... Oui... c'est ça !... Courage... Fuyons !..._

Et ce fut tout en soupirant que Sam prit le sixième livre, le dernier de la pile et non des moindres, espérant secrètement qu'il lui apporterait les réponses qu'il cherchait maintenant depuis plus de cinq heures. Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué de lire des lignes inutiles ou futiles, fatigué tout court.

Il était sur le point de tout laisser tomber, lorsqu'un titre aux lettres dorées attira son attention... "Comment désenvoûter une maison" _Tiens ! Tiens ! Ça a l'air intéressant tout ça... Voyons voir... Du trèfle en poudre, de l'encens de Jérusalem, de l'encens pontifical et un bon vieil exorcisme... Rien qu'un Winchester ne saurait trouver._

_Reste encore à convaincre Dean. Une seule personne doit effectuer le rituel... Je le vois venir d'ici... 'Je suis l'aîné. Je dois te protéger !... Alors il est hors de question, tu m'entends ?!.. Hors de question que tu fasses ce rituel sous la menace d'un poltergeist sans ma présence !...' Comme si ce n'était pas ce qu'il faisait à longueur de chasses !... Qu'importe ! Je m'occuperais de ces problèmes plus tard._

_Essayons de voir ce que recèle ce grimoire comme autres sortilèges..._ Il tournait les pages une à une, lentement, comme s'il avait peur de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. On n'était jamais trop prudent avec ces choses-là...

Après avoir parcouru des centaines de pages durant d'interminables minutes, Sam découvrit ce qui lui apparut comme un véritable trésor. Deux rituels, le premier permettant d'invoquer les esprits, le second de communiquer avec les morts, qu'il s'empressa de recopier sur un petit calepin. Parmi toutes les inepties qu'il avait pu lire ces dernières heures, ces deux sortilèges étaient les seuls à paraître indispensables dans leur carrière de chasseur. Alors mieux valait-il toujours les avoir à portée de main.

Il étouffa un bâillement... puis un deuxième... Il cligna des yeux. La fatigue commençait à faire son œuvre, mais cette fois-ci il ne voulait plus, il ne parvenait plus à lutter...

Dean s'étira en baillant et regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà nuit noire. _Hé bien ! J'avais vraiment besoin de sommeil, moi ! En tout cas, c'était réparateur... ça fait des lustres que je me suis pas senti aussi bien... J'ai une de ces pêches !... et une de ces faims aussi... Faut dire... avec tous ces repas que j'ai sautés... Sam aurait pu au moins me ramener quelque chose à grignoter..._

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de Sam, où est-il encore passé ? Il a pas intérêt à avoir filé pendant que je dormais. Lâche !... En tout cas, sache mon petit Sammy, que je ne te lâcherais pas tant que nous n'aurons pas eu une discussion sérieuse entre quatre yeux !... Tu n'y couperas pas !..._

Dean balaya la pièce des yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à la pénombre. C'est alors qu'il aperçut la silhouette de son frère sur le lit d'à côté... Il alluma une lampe de chevet pour se faire une meilleure idée. Ce qu'il vit lui arracha un sourire. Son petit frère était étendu sur son lit, le nez dans un bouquin comme à son habitude. _Sammy ! Sammy ! Sammy ! __Quand comprendras-tu que les livres ne servent à rien ?..._ En tout cas, celui-là devait vraiment être intéressant, car il avait l'air d'approfondir le sujet, d'être littéralement plongé dedans !...

"Ssssaaaaaammmmmyyyy !..." (voix suave)

"Dean... Laisse-moi tranquille !..." (en se tournant)

"Ssssaaaaammmmmmyyyy !..."

"Laisse-moi dormir !... Chacun son tour..." (plaintif)

"Sssssaaaaaammmmmyyyy... Il est l'heure de se réveiller..."

"Hein ?! Quoi ?!... Quelle heure il est ?"

Sam plissa légèrement les yeux, essayant de distinguer dans l'obscurité les aiguilles de sa montre...

"Onze heures !... A-t-on pas idée de réveiller les gens à des heures pareilles ?!... T'es quand même au courant que la nuit est faite pour dormir !?..."

"Oui... mais là c'est très grave..." (sérieux)

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" (se relevant, inquiet)

"J'ai faim..."

"Dean..."

"Et puis..."

"Oui ?"

"Il faut qu'on parle, Sammy !..."


	24. Chapter 24

"Oui. Je le pense aussi..."

"Toi d'abord !" (à l'unisson)

"Priorité aux aînés !..."

"C'est nouveau, ça ?..."

"Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui te gêne là-dedans ?... C'est une marque de respect... Tu devrais être content..."

"Ouais... Ouais..."

"Cela dit, si ça t'embarrasse autant... je peux reformuler... Priorité aux blessés !..." (sourire en coin)

Dean se leva sans mot dire, se dirigea vers son petit frère et lui assena une tape derrière la tête avant que Sam ne puisse réagir. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il s'assit sur le lit, près de son frère.

"Bon. Bon. D'accord ! Si tu insistes... Je commence !... Pourquoi c'est moi qui suis allé chercher le matériel dans l'Impala ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ? Tu rigoles !?..."

"Réponds juste à la question..."

"Ben...euh... je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi... J'veux dire... C'est l'habitude... Et puis, c'est ta voiture... ça me semblait logique, je pense... A toi aussi d'ailleurs... Tu ne t'es pas vraiment plaint non plus !..."

"N'essaie pas de détourner la question !..."

"Ecoute ! Je sais que tu m'en veux !... Je peux comprendre... Je t'ai incité à porter de lourdes charges et ceci, contre l'avis du médecin... C'est juste... je pensais que tu allais mieux... je savais que si je te traitais en victime, tu me ferais une scène... En fait... je sais, c'est égoïste... je crois que j'avais besoin de croire que le grand Dean Winchester, sans peur et sans reproches, était toujours là... qu'il n'avait pas failli mourir par ma faute..."

Dean avait écouté attentivement son petit frère, sans jamais l'interrompre. Il avait bien senti que Sam lui cachait quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse être rongé par une telle culpabilité... Une culpabilité infondée en plus... Dean le savait bien.

"C'est vrai que je t'en voulais... mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. J'avais l'impression que tu me cachais quelque chose... j'avais ce sentiment que tu cherchais à m'évincer, à m'écarter de cette affaire, comme si je ne valais plus rien... Je me suis senti si inutile... Alors, quand tu m'as fait cette réflexion... ça m'a fait mal..."

"Dean... ça n'était pas mon intention... Je m'excuse si je t'ai blessé... J'étais... inquiet... Oui, c'est ça, inquiet... J'avais peur de m'être trompé. J'avais peur que tu aies rencontré le poltergeist. Je te connais : une vraie tête brûlée !"

Dean reconnut l'exactitude de l'analyse faite par son frère, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Dean !..."

"Quoi ?"

"Ça n'est pas bien !..."

"Je sais encore ce qui est bien pour moi ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille !..."

"Non ! C'est faux ! Tu comprends donc vraiment rien à rien !... A chaque fois que tu te bats contre une de ces créatures, tu fonces tête baissée, sans même réfléchir. Tu ne penses pas à toi, tu penses d'abord aux autres. Il serait temps de changer la donne !..."

"Sam..."

"Laisse-moi finir ! Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, car tu gardes toujours tout pour toi... mais quand tu chasses... j'ai l'impression de te perdre... j'ai le sentiment qu'un jour je vais te perdre... te perdre définitivement... Et ça, ça fait mal."

"Sam... Je ne cherche pas à mourir. Loin de là. C'est juste... C'est ma nature, Sam !... Tu n'y peux rien changer. Je ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas me demander un tel sacrifice... Surtout que..."

Il déglutit. Le visage pâle, Dean ne semblait plus prêt aux confidences.

"Surtout que quoi, Dean ? Parle-moi ! Ne m'ignore pas !... C'est pire que tout. Dean !..."

"..."

"Dean !... Ne crois surtout pas que tu vas gagner si facilement la partie ! S'il le faut, je te harcèlerais jour et nuit jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau... Alors, surtout que quoi...?" (agacé par le comportement de son frère)

Dean soupira. La bataille était perdue d'avance. C'est que Sam pouvait être sacrément têtu quand il s'y mettait ! C'était un Winchester, pour sûr !

"Surtout que c'est moi qui dois te protéger."

"Dean... Je n'ai plus six ans ! Je n'ai plus besoin de sentir en permanence ton ombre protectrice !... Les temps ont changé, Dean ! J'ai grandi... Je t'ai même dépassé."

"Ne m'en parle pas ! Où est donc passé la notion de 'petit frère' ?" (sourire en coin)

"Il serait temps que toi aussi tu en prennes conscience. Je sais me défendre, tu sais."

"Mais oui... Mais oui... Rappelle-moi juste combien de fois j'ai dû sauver tes fesses !... C'est ma mission, Sam."

"Au diable, la mission ! Tu dois vivre pour toi !"

"Et si je ne pouvais pas... si je ne le voulais pas...?"

"Pardon ?"

"Comprends-moi !... Papa m'a élevé ainsi... Te protéger, te garder en vie, c'est ça ma raison de vivre !... Alors dis-moi, oui dis-moi, dis-moi ce qu'il me reste si tu me l'enlèves ?"

Sam restait sans voix devant les révélations de son frère, des révélations d'autant plus dures à entendre qu'il les savait sincères. De toute sa vie, Sam n'avait jamais vu Dean autant se confier, autant ouvrir son cœur. Là où Sam n'avait vu que colère et intrépidité, il découvrait le dévouement, la tristesse et un vide profond. Autant de sentiments, d'émotions refoulés depuis des années et qui avaient trouvé là le moyen de s'exprimer.

Sam ne savait trop quoi dire, trop quoi penser. Dean était dans une telle détresse que cela en était pénible à voir.

"Tu as une opinion aussi mauvaise de toi-même ? Mais bon Dieu ! Tu existes ! Tu es quelqu'un ! Quelqu'un de bien même !... Quand est-ce que tu t'enfonceras ça dans le crâne ?!... J'ai besoin de toi, Dean... mais pas si c'est au péril de ta vie !... Je préférerais encore me sacrifier !... C'est de famille, je crois !..."

"Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !... Tu as un avenir... des études à reprendre... des amis... Moi je n'ai rien de tout ça !..."

"Dean !... Tu sais bien que c'est faux... Cassie..."

"J'ai été programmé pour chasser, pour sauver des gens... Je ne suis pas fait pour mener une vie rangée. C'est plus fort que moi... peut-être c'est écrit dans mes gènes... Qui sait ? Quand je sens le danger... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de... Avec le poltergeist, c'était pareil..."

"Attends ! Attends ! Minute ! Le poltergeist ? Ne me dis pas que tu...?"

"Que j'avais senti sa présence... Si."

"Dean !... Tu te rends compte de l'impact de tes paroles cette nuit-là ?"

"Oui. Oui. Je sais. Mais c'était un moindre mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit..."

"Un moindre mal ? Tu crois pas que j'ai mon mot à dire là-dedans ?!... Dean !... Je suis grand. Je sais prendre des décisions. Tu n'as pas à le faire à ma place !... Et si t'étais mort, hein ?!... Je l'aurais pris comment à ton avis ?"

"Oui mais je suis vivant. Ok ? Alors ne complique pas les choses !..."

"Pardon ? C'est moi qui complique tout ? Dean ! Tu as failli mourir ! Je t'ai même cru mort. J'ai cru perdre le seul semblant de famille qu'il me restait, alors que je venais juste de me disputer avec lui. Je me suis senti tellement coupable... Si t'étais mort... jamais je ne m'en serais remis."

"Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! On ne sait jamais comment on pourrait réagir !..."

"Tu crois ? Tu crois être le seul à te soucier des autres ? Tu ne crois pas que je veux que mon frère vive, qu'il soit avec moi, qu'il ne m'abandonne jamais ? Être frères, ça se vit à double sens !..."

"Sam..."

"Non. Je regrette ! Faut que ça sorte !... Tu te rends compte de la portée de tes actes ? Si tu ne m'avais jamais dit..."

"Bon. Bon. Ça va ! Ça va ! Tu m'as bien fait la morale ? Ça y est ? Parce que là, ça devient agaçant !... Oui, je t'ai avoué la vérité !... Tout ça parce que j'en avais marre de te voir culpabiliser pour rien... Je m'en voulais... T'es content ? En tout cas, la prochaine fois que je voudrais te révéler quelque chose, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois. Je ne me confie pas pour me faire engueuler !..."

"Dean..."

"Non, mais je note ! Attention révélations, disputes à l'horizon !"

"Dean !..."

"Quoi ?"

"T'as fini ?"

"Presque. J'ai été honnête avec toi ; je t'ai révélé mes secrets... A ton tour maintenant !"

"Dean !... Tu connais tout de Sam Winchester ! Son enfance, ses premiers amours, ses premières déceptions, sa vie, ses visions !... Que veux-tu de plus ?"

"La vérité, Sammy, la vérité... Je sais que tu me caches encore quelque chose. Je le sens... je l'ai toujours senti... Pas de secrets entre nous, tu te rappelles ? Il faut être honnête l'un envers l'autre si l'on veut garder confiance. Alors, j't'écoute !"

"Dean !... Prends-le comme tu veux, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !..."

"Ah oui ? Un indice : pourquoi tu voulais ces bouquins tout poussiéreux, hmm ?!... ça t'évoque quelque chose ?"

"Ah ! **Ça** !... Mais c'est pas un secret !... J'allais justement y venir... juste le temps que tu me laisses en place une. Je cherchais le moyen de vaincre ce poltergeist..."

"Mais pourtant tu m'avais dit que..."

"Que le sort de Missouri était impossible à réaliser...?"

Dean fit un oui de la tête.

"Je le pense toujours..."

"Mais alors...?"

"Dean !... Réfléchis un peu ! Ça n'est pas la seule solution... ça ne pouvait pas l'être... même si j'ai eu quelques doutes à un moment."

Dean regardait son petit frère avec un mélange de fierté et d'incompréhension. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si passionnant dans ces livres ? Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Il s'approcha discrètement d'un des grimoires et l'ouvrit au hasard. Il parcourut rapidement la page, levant les sourcils, l'étonnement faisant peu à peu place à un large sourire.

Sam, inquiet de lire ce sourire sur le visage de son frère, en chercha la cause. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour apercevoir le grimoire ouvert, et quelques autres secondes pour lire le contenu de la page. Il lança un regard noir à son frère.

"N'y pense même pas !"

En signe de défi, Dean jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil sur la page du grimoire. On pouvait y lire en gros caractères : "_Comment plier quelqu'un à sa volonté_" et "_Comment changer la tête de votre voisin_".

Sam soupira. Qu'est-ce que Dean pouvait être gamin parfois !... En tout cas, la tension était retombée ; l'heure était à la plaisanterie. Et, quoi qu'en dise Sam, cela le soulageait.

"Arrête de faire l'enfant !"

"Moi ? Faire l'enfant ? Mais je m'instruis, voyons !" (d'un air offusqué puis sérieux)

"Toi ? T'instruire ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ah ah ah ah ah ! Voilà, c'est fait. On peut revenir aux choses sérieuses maintenant ?"

"Mais bien sûr mon petit Sammy !..." (aussi sérieux qu'il pouvait l'être) "... Mais tu ne crois pas qu'entre-temps, on pourrait..."

"Dean ! NON !"

"Oh ! Moi, c'que j'en dis..."

"Tu sais que ça devient lassant, là !?... ça t'intéresse c'que j'ai trouvé ?"

"Oui... Oui... Vas-y... J't'écoute !" (en lui faisant signe de parler)

"Bien... Je pense avoir trouvé le rituel qu'il nous faut. Il permet de désenvoûter une maison..."

"Soit. Mais...?"

"Quoi 'mais' ?"

"Quand tu commences tes phrases comme ça, il y a toujours un 'mais'."

"Mais il n'y a pas de 'mais'... c'est juste que le rituel, qui est un rituel d'exorcisme, doit se pratiquer en solo."

Sam avait prononcé la fin à une telle vitesse, que Dean sentit tout de suite le coup fourré. Il y avait bien un 'mais' et, au vu de la réaction de Sam, le connaître n'allait pas vraiment l'enchanter. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, histoire de bien se remettre les idées en place.

"Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?"

Sam était abattu. Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière maintenant. Il devait se préparer à affronter l'ouragan Dean... Il soupira.

"Le rituel se pratique seul."

"PARDON ? Hors de question ! On trouvera une autre solution, mais tu ne pratiqueras pas ce rituel ! Un point c'est tout !"

"Dean..." (implorant)

"N'essaie pas de m'avoir par les sentiments !... De toute façon, ça ne marchera pas cette fois-ci ! C'est trop grave !... On parle d'un poltergeist, là ! C'est un méchant, tu te rappelles ? Et toi... toi... tu voudrais que je vous laisse en tête-à-tête !. Aucune chance !"

"Dean..."

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Il n'y a aucune discussion possible !... Tu n'iras nulle part si je ne peux pas garder un œil sur toi, te protéger..."

"En fait, je comptais surtout sur ta participation..."

"Hein ?!"

"Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me lancer dans la gueule du loup sans prendre un minimum de précautions !?..."

Plus la conversation avançait, plus le visage de Dean évoluait. L'étonnement s'était mué en ahurissement. _Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a un truc... Mais quoi ?_

"Explique !"

"Ben voilà... je me disais que... pendant le rituel... hum... une diversion... ça pourrait être utile..."

"Ah oui ?"

"Oui... Et c'est là que tu interviens !..."

"?"

"Vous avez déjà fait connaissance tous les deux. J'suis sûr que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire !..."

"Attends ! Tu rigoles, là ?"

"Pas le moins du monde. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux !"

"Mais il y a une faille dans ton plan, Einstein !... Je ne suis pas là pour te protéger."

"C'est tout le contraire ! TU attires le poltergeist et il ne M'attaque PAS !..." _Comment il fait ça ?_

"S'te plaît, Dean !..." (yeux de cocker)

"Et la santé de ton frère chéri, qu'est-ce que tu en fais ?"

"J'y pense... J'y pense... Mais comme je sais que quoi que je dise, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête..."

"Alors... Tout ce discours sur la peur de me voir mourir... c'était du pipeau ?"

"J'avais besoin de te retrouver... ça a marché ?" (triomphant)

"Je sais pas encore... Juste une chose encore... Comment je fais pour attirer l'attention du poltergeist, moi ?"

"Oh ! Pour ça, je te fais confiance !... Tu as toujours su comment t'y prendre avec les créatures alors... use de ton charme et de ton talent !"

Les derniers mots de Sam avaient trouvé une oreille attentive. Dean redressa la tête, arborant un sourire plein de fierté.

"Alors, c'est oui ?"

"Ai-je vraiment le choix ?"

"Euh... Non. Ce rituel est la seule chose que nous ayons pour combattre cet esprit, pour éviter qu'il ne tue encore."

"Si tu me prends par les sentiments, alors..."

_YES !_ Sam ne fit pas le geste, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. La victoire était si délicieuse !...

"Bon. Ben... y'a plus qu'à aller se coucher, histoire d'être en forme demain... euh... non... aujourd'hui..." (en regardant sa montre)

Sam s'apprêtait à retourner au lit et à rejoindre le pays des rêves, lorsque que quelque chose attira son attention...

Il renifla une fois... puis une deuxième... puis une troisième...

"C'est quoi cette odeur ?"

"Ça sent le poisson pas frais..." (en reniflant l'air, tout aussi dégoûté)

"Merci, j'avais remarqué !... Tu peux m'expliquer la présence de ce délicat parfum dans notre chambre ?!..."

Dean se contenta de hausser les épaules, impuissant. C'était peut-être une tradition dans le manoir... Qui sait ? Il y en a de si étranges parfois... Il faisait les cent pas, tentant de suivre l'odeur à la trace, quand soudain son frère se mit à rire, d'abord nerveusement puis de bon cœur.

"Quoi ?" (énervé)

"Je crois que j'ai trouvé la source de cette odeur immonde."

"Ah ? Et c'est...?"

"Derrière toi... En chair et en arêtes !"

"Tu te fous de moi, là !"

"Oh ! Jamais je ne l'oserais !... Tu le sais bien..."

Dean partit comme une flèche vers la salle de bains, laissant s'échapper le délicat fumet. Il se regarda dans le grand miroir. Un poisson tenu par une ficelle était solidement attaché à son tee-shirt.

"Danny..." (murmurant entre ses dents)

Il ressortit tout aussi précipitamment, prêt à en découdre.

"Ce gosse, j'vais le tuer !"

"Tu fais c'que tu veux... mais j'te conseille quand même de prendre une bonne douche... car là, tu sens la marée !..."

"Ah ah ah ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir à ma place !..."

Il alla donc prendre sa douche fumante et se parfuma à outrance pour couvrir cette odeur tenace. Quant au poisson, il alla finir ses jours dans les égouts.

Lorsque Dean revint pour la énième fois dans la chambre, son frère luttait contre les assauts du marchand de sable. Sam se frotta les yeux engourdis par le sommeil et demanda entre deux bâillements.

"Tu ne viens pas te reposer un peu ?"

"Repose-toi si tu veux. Moi j'ai quelques comptes à régler !..."

Il prit sa veste, ses clés de voiture et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Hé Dean !"

"Hmm ?"

"Tu crois qu'ils en ont conscience ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Sammy, je ne sais pas... Certains esprits refusent la vérité. Ils ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent bien voir."

Un rapide coup d'œil vers le lit de son petit frère lui indiqua que ce dernier était déjà endormi et qu'il n'avait sans doute pas entendu ses explications. Qu'importe ! L'important, c'était Sam. Il était fatigué ; il lui fallait du repos. Et ce n'était pas Dean qui allait l'en empêcher. Il tenait trop à lui pour ça.

Il éteignit les lumières et referma la porte derrière lui.


	25. Chapter 25

Il descendit les escaliers le plus discrètement possible, autant que les gargouillis de son ventre pouvaient le lui permettre. Il faisait nuit noire et le manoir baignait dans le silence. Il était inutile de réveiller tout le monde, de provoquer la panique, simplement parce qu'il avait faim. C'était idiot. Il pouvait bien se débrouiller tout seul, comme un grand, et aller se faire un sandwich en cuisine. Le tout était de ne pas se faire prendre. Eddie lui en voulait déjà assez sans vouloir en rajouter une couche.

Il s'approcha à tâtons des portes à battants de la cuisine et les poussa doucement. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il vit les lumières allumées ! Il était deux heures et demie pourtant... C'était curieux... Les sens en alerte, Dean regarda à gauche, à droite, mais ne vit rien ni personne. Etrange…

Il fit un petit signe de tête pour montrer son étonnement, mais s'avança tout de même dans la pièce, les cris menaçants de son estomac prenant le pas sur la raison.

Il ouvrit le frigo, en sortit une sorte de pâté, trouva une miche de pain et entreprit de se faire un sandwich quand soudain...

"Vous aussi vous avez eu une petite faim ?"

Dean sursauta tellement fort qu'il manqua de faire tomber l'assiette dans laquelle il avait déposé son repas.

"E-Emily Rose...?"

"Désolée si je vous ai fait peur... Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions..."

"Je n'ai pas eu peur. J'ai juste été surpris... A cette heure... je me serais cru seul."

"Moi aussi... C'est pour ça que je me suis cachée en entendant les bruits de pas. Je n'aurais pas voulu tomber nez à nez avec le chef cuisinier !... Il paraît qu'il n'est pas commode. Alors, avec une intruse dans sa cuisine !... Je pense que j'aurais été fusillée sur place... et peut-être aussi cuisinée... Qui sait ? Pour maquiller mon meurtre... Enfin bon ! Tout va bien. Ce n'est que vous, Dean. Jamais je n'aurais pu rêver meilleure compagnie."

"Je n'en doute pas... mais vous savez... mon frère... s'inquiéter... et je ne voudrais pas..."

"Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta !... Vous n'oseriez tout de même pas refuser l'invitation d'une jeune demoiselle en mal d'amour et de sensations !..." _Ben justement..._

"Jamais je ne le pourrais !..."

"Dans ce cas... Bienvenue à ma table !"

Dean, tout en galanterie, retira une des chaises pour qu'elle puisse s'y asseoir et s'installa à ses côtés. Il attrapa deux verres à pied qui traînaient là et y versa du vin rouge. Bon, ce n'était pas sa boisson favorite, mais quitte à tout prendre, c'était tout de même mieux pour un dîner romantique, un tête-à-tête, dans la cuisine d'un manoir. Dean tendit un verre à Emily Rose et fit un toast.

"A nos vies qui, même si elles ne sont pas telles que nous les avions imaginées, méritent d'être vécues !"

"A nos vies !"

Et ils trinquèrent, les yeux dans les yeux.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une franche rigolade. Cela faisait longtemps que Dean ne s'était pas senti aussi bien avec une femme... Depuis Cassie. Mais là encore, c'était différent.

Emily Rose ne connaissait pas tout de sa vie, seulement une partie, une version édulcorée de sa vie de chasseur. Et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en lui révélant sa vraie nature. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment présent avec cette jeune femme au sourire enjôleur et au regard si profond qu'il aurait aimé s'y perdre. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas la perdre.

Il se laissait bercer par sa voix, ses éclats de rire, son humour... Avec le caractère, c'était ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez une fille. Emily Rose était parfaite. Avec elle, il pouvait parler librement, il pouvait se confier, il pouvait être lui-même... Il se sentait revivre.

"Tu as vraiment teint les cheveux de ton frère en rose ?" (éclatant de rire)

"Oh oui ! Mais il l'avait vraiment cherché. Tu sais qu'il ne t'a pas cru un seul instant ?!... Toute cette histoire de frère génial... tout ça lui est passé par-dessus la tête. Si c'est pas malheureux !..." (sérieux)

Emily Rose buvait ses paroles comme s'il était le Messie en personne. Il avait une telle aura, une telle personnalité !... Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, dans le hall du manoir, il lui avait tout de suite plu. Elle était tombée sous le charme de son sourire ravageur.

Sûre de ses sentiments, elle avait tenté sa chance, en lui susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille. A sa grande surprise, elle l'avait découvert timide. Ce garçon n'avait pas l'habitude d'être abordé par une fille. Il n'avait plus le contrôle ; il perdait tous ses moyens. C'était mignon.

Il ne lui avait rien répondu, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était le bon. L'intuition féminine. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait comme une petite chose fragile, mais en même temps elle se sentait importante. Elle se sentait si bien... Elle se sentait protégée.

Elle pouvait vivre sans avoir à regarder derrière elle de peur d'être suivie. Elle pouvait enfin être elle-même. Elle pouvait vivre. Elle voulait croquer la vie à pleines dents et, elle le savait, elle en était sûre, ce serait avec lui.

"J'ai vraiment passé une merveilleuse soirée !..." _J'aurais voulu que jamais elle ne se termine..._

"Oui, moi aussi... Il se fait tard. Je préférerais te raccompagner... On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait t'arriver..." (en lui tendant le bras)

Emily Rose leva un sourcil interrogateur. _Tu as peur de quoi dans le manoir ? D'un serial killer ?!_

"Ce serait avec plaisir..." (souriant)

Ils repartirent donc ensemble vers la chambre d'Emily Rose, à l'étage. Cette soirée avait été parfaite. Oui, vraiment parfaite... Emily Rose était sur son petit nuage lorsqu'elle vit cette porte de malheur !... Tout ceci ne devait pas finir ainsi !... C'était vraiment trop bête.

Elle lui donna un baiser tendre et lui caressa le visage. Elle allait refermer la porte, mais elle se ravisa. Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans ses appartements.

SPN SPN SPN

Dean se réveilla dans le lit aux côtés de la plus délicieuse des créatures. Il la regardait dormir si paisiblement. On aurait dit un ange.

Durant ces quelques heures, il s'était senti le plus heureux des hommes, oubliant ses tracas, sa vie de chasseur... Il était juste Dean Winchester, fils de John et de Mary, ce garçon né à Lawrence dans une famille heureuse.

Maintenant, alors que le soleil illuminait le ciel, il savait qu'il devait quitter ce monde idyllique, cette identité depuis bien longtemps refoulée. Et il ne le faisait pas sans une pointe de mélancolie.

Il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il ne voulait pas partir comme un vulgaire voleur. Elle méritait mieux que ça. Il ne voulait pas... Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la réveiller... Cela aurait été vraiment trop injuste !...

D'un autre côté, il savait que Sam, matinal s'il en est, se serait réveillé et aurait trouvé son lit vide, les draps froissés de la veille et froids. Il imaginait déjà son inquiétude... et aussi la scène qu'il allait essuyer à son retour, comme dans un vieux ménage. Cette dernière pensée le fit sourire. Combien de personnes avaient déjà cru que son frère et lui étaient gays ?

Il soupira. Il était tiraillé entre sa mission et son amour pour Emily Rose. Pourquoi devait-il choisir entre celui qu'il protégeait depuis toujours et celle qu'il voulait protéger pour toujours ? Sam ou Emily Rose ? Emily Rose ou Sam ? Cruel dilemme.

Il s'était un peu redressé dans le lit, désespéré qu'il était par la situation. A ses côtés, Emily Rose battait des paupières... Peut-être à cause de ce drap qui avait été tiré... Peut-être à cause de ce rayon de soleil qui jouait les trouble-fête... Toujours est-il que lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle plongea directement dans le regard tendre de Dean.

"Hello Princesse ! Bien dormi ?"

Emily Rose se contenta juste de sourire. Elle étendit son bras et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle sentait que quelque chose le gênait. Il était tendu.

"Dean, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air penaud.

"Je dois y aller... mais je n'ai pas envie de te quitter."

Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux noirs, sans jamais cesser de sourire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends. Ton travail... Ton frère..."

"J'ai peur qu'il ne rameute tout le manoir pour me retrouver..." (sourire en coin) "C'est dur de te laisser... Jamais je n'ai été aussi proche de quelqu'un..."

"Ssshh ! Tout va bien..."

"... et je ne me voyais pas juste te laisser un mot et un lit vide... Tu vaux bien mieux que ça."

"Je te remercie pour ça. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu sais... Je sais que tu es ici pour ton travail. Alors... je me dis... plus vite tu finis... plus vite je te retrouve... C'est aussi simple que ça !" (en lui caressant le visage)

"Tu sais que je t'aime, toi !?..." (en lui donnant un baiser tendre)

"Je crois. Tu as déjà dû me le répéter des milliers de fois..." (levant les yeux au ciel malicieusement)

"Jamais je ne cesserais de le répéter."

SPN SPN SPN

Dean ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

"On peut savoir où tu étais passé ?!"

Sam se tenait là, debout, devant lui. A le voir, cela faisait longtemps qu'il pensait voir Dean passer le pas de cette porte, et son humeur semblait en avoir pâti quelque peu. Il était visiblement agacé, mais c'était pour mieux cacher son inquiétude.

Quand il s'était réveillé seul ce matin, il s'était affolé et avait tout de suite imaginé le pire. Surtout dans l'état dans lequel était son frère. Avec le poltergeist, la moindre erreur ne pardonnait pas.

"Dean... Tu peux me dire où tu as dormi cette nuit... enfin, si tu as vraiment dormi...?"

Dean ne répondait rien. Il se contentait d'arborer un sourire béat, comme si tout ce que lui racontait Sam était hors de propos.

"Dean !" (d'une voix presque suppliante)

Ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt à se lancer dans un discours. Il continuait simplement à fixer son frère avec ce regard mi-amusé.

"Dean !... Dis-moi ce qui se passe !..."

"Emily Rose..." (dans un souffle)

Dean avait les yeux tellement pétillants de vie que cela faisait plaisir à voir.

"Donc, tu as rencontré cette fille..."

"Emily Rose..."

"Oui... c'est ça... Emily Rose... Et alors ?..."

"Sam, je crois... Non !... je sais... j'suis amoureux, Sammy !..." (tout chose)

"Dès la première nuit ? Tu n'crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour tomber fou amoureux de quelqu'un ?"

"Mais Emily Rose est différente des autres filles ! Elle est si... et puis tellement... Dès que je la sens près de moi, mon cœur s'affole et je perds tous mes moyens... Avec elle, je me sens moi... Je me sens bien."

Sam fit un signe de la main de laisser tomber. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire. Son frère était sur son petit nuage et rien – enfin, presque rien – ne pourrait l'en faire descendre.

Il avait déjà ressenti ça. Avec Jess. Et quelque part, ça lui faisait mal de savoir que Dean pouvait vivre cela, alors que lui était condamné à ne plus le vivre qu'en souvenir. Alors oui, il était heureux pour Dean, mais il était aussi jaloux de son bonheur.

Et plus il essayait de s'enlever cette idée de la tête, plus elle revenait au galop. Il fallait à tout prix changer de sujet.

"Au fait, tu as réglé ton problème ?"

"Quel problème ? Ah oui !... Danny...? Euh... Non... J'avais l'esprit ailleurs..." (pensif)

"Il faudra que je la rencontre cette fille qui a fait chavirer le cœur de mon frère. Elle fait vraiment des miracles !..." (sourire en coin)

"Ah ah ah ! J'suis plié en deux ! Tu sais c'que t'es ? T'es jaloux... oui c'est ça... t'es jaloux !"

"N'importe quoi ! Sérieux. Je suis heureux pour toi mais là, on a une mission à accomplir, un poltergeist à éliminer. Alors, si j'apprécie le Dean au septième ciel, je préfère encore plus le Dean chasseur, pourfendeur de créatures et protecteur des innocents."

"Je sais... Je sais... mais c'est dur..." (soupirant)

"Eh bien fais un effort ! Des vies en dépendent. Celle de ton Emily Rose aussi."

Dean soupira de plus belle. C'était la première fois qu'il hésitait à entreprendre une chasse alors qu'il était pourtant si près du but. C'était à rien n'y comprendre ! Etait-il prêt à tout abandonner pour elle ? Etait-il prêt à tous les sacrifices ? Son cœur lui disait oui, mais sa raison lui indiquait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ça. La chasse, le travail d'abord, le réconfort ensuite... C'était un choix douloureux, mais il s'y tiendrait.

"Alors, comme ça, aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour !?..."

"Tu es déçu ?"

"Déçu ? Moi ? Tu rigoles... J'me fais une joie de le renvoyer là où il le mérite. Après, j'irais retrouver Emily Rose."

"Ok ! Ça va. On a compris ! Emily Rose par-ci... Emily Rose par-là... Essaie au moins de revenir en un morceau. Reste concentré !"

"Hééééé ! On ne peut pas faire plus concentré que moi. Je suis la concentration même !" (sérieux)

"Oui. Oui. C'est ça..." (riant)

"Tu sais que tu me fais de la peine, Sammy ?"

"Ouh ! Pauvre petit Dean tout amoureux !..."

"Toi, attention à c'que tu dis ! Ça pourrait mal finir."

"Dean est amoureeeeuuuuxxx ! Dean a une amoureeeeeuuuusssseeee !..."

"T'as fini, oui ?!"

"Dean est a-mou-reux ! Dean a une a-mou-reu-se !"

Sam courait dans toute la pièce pour échapper à son frère. _Sale gosse ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !..._ Sam slalomait entre les divers obstacles qu'offrait la chambre ; Dean le faisait aussi, mais avec plus ou moins de chance. Il pestait contre tous ces chocs qui lui rappelaient que son corps n'était pas totalement guéri. Il pestait contre son frère, plus agile et plus rapide, qui se moquait de lui.

Dean s'arrêta soudain, visiblement essoufflé. Sam continua à courir un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive de l'état de son frère. Son rire s'estompa bien vite. Il s'approcha de son frère.

"Dean !... Tu vas bien ?"

Sam continuait toujours à s'approcher, inquiet, très inquiet même... Jamais Dean n'avait été aussi faible. Ce n'était pas normal. Et là, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Sam ne put esquiver la tape la plus mémorable de toute son existence.

"AÏE !" (en se frottant le crâne) "... ça c'est mon frère !"

"Tu sais qu'on devrait interdire les jambes aussi longues que les tiennes ?! C'est d'la triche !"

"Ça t'arrangerait bien, hein ? Mais avoue-le donc ! Tu vieillis, tout simplement."

"Attends d'voir c'qu'il te dit, le vieux !..."

"Qu'il ne pourra jamais me rattraper ?"

"Oh non !... Qu'à la première occasion, il te fera ta fête !..."

"Mais oui... Mais oui... Tout le monde y croit..."

"Rigole ! Rigole ! Tu riras moins plus tard... En attendant ce moment tant espéré, si on pouvait en revenir à notre affaire. C'est que j'ai un poltergeist sur le feu, moi !"

"Hum !... Oui... Bien sûr... C'est tout simple... On fait comme on a dit... Je pratique le rituel..."

"Très bien... Très bien... Juste une question... Celui qui fait diversion, comment il se défend, hmm ? Si tant est qu'il puisse se défendre, bien sûr."

"Je pense... hum... oui, je pense... qu'il est possible... que le gros sel ait un effet sur lui... Après tout, c'est aussi un esprit."

"Penser ? Possible ? J'voudrais pas te paraître frère indigne... mais tes certitudes... elles craignent !..."

"Bon. Bon. Il est plus que probable que le gros sel le repousse... ça te va ?"

"Plus que probable ?"

"Dean !..." (exaspéré)

"Ok. On va faire avec... Mais après, il faudra pas venir pleurer sur mon cercueil."

"Hilarant !"

"Non. Réaliste."

"Tu sais qu'on n'est jamais vraiment sûr de rien ? J'veux dire... la dernière fois... à Lawrence... on s'en est sortis grâce à Maman... On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de tenter autre chose."

"Oui. Je sais. Mais tout serait tellement plus simple si... Oh et puis laisse tomber ! J'vais à la voiture chercher de quoi me défendre comme il se doit, et on reparle de tout ça après... Ok ?"

"D'accord !"


	26. Chapter 26

Dean referma le coffre de l'Impala après avoir récupéré deux armes chargées au gros sel qu'il dissimula dans son pantalon et un paquet de M&M's en cas de coup dur. On n'était jamais trop prudent !...

Il poussa la porte du manoir et s'apprêtait à la refermer quand soudain...

"Vous avez découvert la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?..."

Dean se retourna brusquement et tomba presque à la renverse.

"Tom... Tu pourrais essayer de ne pas apparaître comme ça, sans prévenir !... J'ai failli faire une attaque, là !..."

Tom se mit à sourire.

"On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?"

"Tu éludes la question..."

"Pardon ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de répondre ?..."

"V'là aut'chose... Voilà maintenant qu'un gamin de 11 ans me fait la morale... C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers !... Bon. Bon. Si ça peut te faire plaisir... Je sais que ton frère et toi, vous êtes des fantômes et que votre père vous a poursuivi jusqu'ici. Ce que j'ai plus de mal à saisir, c'est pourquoi tu en as conscience..."

"Quand je suis mort à la maison, à Appleton City, je me suis retrouvé devant cette lumière si éclatante, si attirante..." _Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Voilà t'y pas que le mythe du Paradis prend forme... J'ai vu la lumière au bout du tunnel..._

"Arrête de m'interrompre !"

"Mais je n'ai rien dit, moi !"

"Peut-être. Mais tu as pensé trop fort !"

"Première nouvelle..."

"Ah ah ! Je suis mort de rire... Ah non... pardon... je suis mort tout court. Mais reprenons. J'ai vu cette lumière et je me suis retourné en arrière. Je n'ai trouvé nulle trace de Danny. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul, livré à lui-même... Il n'a que 8 ans !... Alors j'ai résisté... résisté... résisté...

Je voulais rester avec mon frère, alors j'ai pensé très fort à lui !... Quand j'ai rouvert mes yeux, on était tous les deux dans la forêt, blessés et affaiblis. Danny m'a parlé de cette lueur, de cette lumière qu'il voyait au loin. C'est comme ça que nous sommes arrivés ici..."

"Maman m'a dit que j'étais en sécurité ici..."

"Danny !... Ne t'avise plus jamais d'accrocher des poissons crevés derrière mon dos !... Sinon, gare à toi !"

"Tu as vu Maman ?"

"Je l'ai entendue... Je l'ai sentie..."

"Votre mère est ici, les garçons..."

"Tu as vu ma maman ?"

"Oui Danny... J'ai vu ta maman... Plusieurs fois... Elle est vraiment très belle..."

"Evidemment, puisque c'est ma maman !..."

"Oui. Bien sûr. Dis ! Tu veux bien me laisser parler à ton frère...?"

Danny fit un petit signe de la tête et s'éclipsa. Il ne restait plus que Tom et Dean dans le hall d'entrée.

"Pourquoi on l'a jamais vue ? J'veux dire... C'est Maman !..."

"Elle ne vous quitte pas des yeux... Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait vous parler, vous prendre dans ses bras pour vous consoler... Mais tout ceci lui est impossible..."

"Elle est aussi un fantôme pourtant !..."

"C'est vrai... mais elle est un fantôme très spécial. Elle est un présage de mort. Elle apparaît à ceux qui vont mourir en poussant son cri..."

"Alors, à chaque fois, c'était elle ?"

Dean fit un oui de la tête.

"Comme j'aimerais pouvoir la revoir !... Elle me manque..."

"Ma maman aussi me manque... Je pense à elle tous les jours et je m'imagine qu'elle est près de moi... qu'elle me regarde..."

"Et ça marche...?"

"Ça apaise un peu ma peine, mais ça ne l'efface pas... ça ne l'effacera jamais... Je me dis que c'est sa manière à elle de me dire qu'elle est toujours là, avec moi. Dans mon cœur."

"Tu l'as revue, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Co-com-comment tu le sais ?"

"De là où je suis, on voit tout, on comprend tout, on connaît tout..."

"Là, ça devient carrément gênant !..."

Tom fit un petit sourire en coin.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je garderais ça pour moi !..."

"J'espère bien !... Mais dis-moi, toi qui sait tout, tu peux m'expliquer un truc ? J'ai vu ta mère... trois fois en plus... et je ne me sens pas mort pour autant... Je me trompe ?"

"Je ne pouvais pas agir comme je le souhaitais... surtout avec Danny..."

"Danny n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Tom fit un signe de tête par la négative.

"Je ne voulais pas le brusquer... Et puis, il a une telle innocence et une telle joie de vivre... que je ne voulais pas risquer de tout gâcher..."

"Je comprends. J'étais... je suis peut-être même encore comme ça avec Sam..."

"Je sais"

"C'est énervant..."

"Je sais"

"Ok. Passons à quelque chose que tu sais mais que j'ignore... Comment tu as fait ?"

"Nous, les esprits, nous n'avons vraiment de force qu'en tant qu'énergie... Le reste du temps, nous ne sommes que les simples humains que nous étions à notre mort. En ce qui me concerne, un enfant. Il m'a juste suffi de mettre Danny à l'abri et, dès qu'il a eu le dos tourné, je suis devenu énergie. Je suis désolé... je n'ai pu que freiner le piano... L'Autre était plus fort !..."

"Wow ! Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour à un enfant de 11 ans... mais... Merci !..."

"De rien. J'aurais tant voulu faire plus !..."

"Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup... C'était vraiment très courageux de ta part. A ta place, peu de gens auraient fait le même choix. Tu es un héros, Tom !"

"Peut-être... Mais en attendant, le héros n'a pas sauvé grand monde..."

"L'important ce n'est pas le nombre, mais de savoir que ce que tu as fait est juste."

"Tu en es sûr ?"

"J'en suis persuadé..."

"L'Autre n'obéit pas aux mêmes règles. Il me défie. Il joue, utilisant comme pions des vies humaines..."

"Je suis sûr que tu peux le battre !... Il ne te défierait pas s'il n'avait pas un peu peur de toi... Sois confiant !"

"J'aimerais bien... mais c'est dur d'affronter son père chaque jour une nouvelle fois... tout en sachant que jamais je n'aurais la force de le tuer. Je ne voudrais pas lui ressembler."

"Je comprends... Mais promets-moi de faire attention à toi, car lui ne te fera pas de cadeau !..." (en lui posant la main sur l'épaule)

Tout à coup, la poignée échappa des mains de Dean, faisant claquer la porte. La température chuta notablement, de quoi faire frissonner Dean qui n'avait pas pensé à enfiler un pull.

"Il arrive !..." (affolé)

"Reste derrière moi et il ne t'arrivera rien !..."

"Euh... je te rappelle que je suis déjà mort. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé..."

"Désolé ! C'est l'habitude... Fais ce que tu veux alors..." (grimaçant)

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**" _Et c'est reparti !_

_Sam, j'espère au moins que tu auras pensé à commencer le rituel... J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Sammy !..._

"Hé l'affreux ! Montre-toi si tu l'oses ! Alors quoi, j'attends moi ! T'as peur de moi ou quoi ? Jamais je n'aurais cru ça d'un grand gaillard comme toi... Mais bon, faut croire que j'me suis trompé sur ton compte... Tu n'es qu'une mauviette !..."

Tom tira sur le tee-shirt de Dean pour attirer son attention et lui lança un regard totalement ahuri.

"T'es dingue ou quoi ? Tu cherches vraiment à mourir !..."

Dean lui fit un petit clin d'œil et un sourire en coin.

"Pour un esprit qui dit tout savoir..."

"Hééééé !... C'est pas ma faute à moi si vous, les humains, vous n'êtes pas logiques !..." (vexé)

"Observe l'artiste !" (souriant)

"Hé la mauviette ! Tu te montres oui ou merde ?... C'est que j'ai pas que ça à faire, moi ! Alors, si ça t'fait rien, j'aimerais régler cette affaire au plus vite !..."

La température ambiante ne cessait de tomber. Nul doute que les paroles de Dean avaient fait mouche. A chacune de ses respirations, de la vapeur s'échappait de ses lèvres. _C'est sans doute ça qu'on appelle un accueil glacial..._

"Dean, il parle à qui ? Au méchant ?"

Danny était de retour dans le hall. Il était parti faire quelques farces, mais il s'était vite ennuyé sans quelqu'un avec qui les partager. Il avait donc rejoint son frère là où il l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Danny ! Fais attention ! Reste près de moi et ne bouge plus ! Il n'est plus très loin maintenant..."

"Alors ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? J'vais vraiment finir par croire que tu te défiles !..."

"**ILS SONT A MOI !...**"

"Oui. Oui. Je sais. Tu radotes, mon vieux ! La mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était, hein !?... J'espère au moins que tu te souviens que nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion de l'aut' jour..." (sourire en coin)

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**" _Hé bien, on va aller loin avec tout ça ! Y'a pas à dire... Il y a vraiment un problème de communication entre nous deux... Ils devraient fournir un traducteur... Tout serait tellement plus simple... mais ça serait bien moins amusant._

Dean devait bien l'avouer. Il ressentait un certain plaisir à faire tourner les esprits en bourrique, surtout quand ils ne pouvaient pas lui répondre. C'était dans sa nature...

"**HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**" _Eh ben voilà, ma jolie ! Tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça !... 20/20 ! Ce cri était tout simplement parfait. Perfectissimo ! Bon. Ben moi je sais à quoi m'attendre maintenant..._

"Ecoute-moi mon p'tit bonhomme, j'ai pas toute la journée... Alors, si tu pouvais faire un effort... J'ai une revanche à prendre, moi !... et si j'ai bien tout compris... toi aussi !... Il devrait y avoir moyen de s'arranger, non ?"

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**"

La fumée blanchâtre commençait à investir le hall et à prendre peu à peu forme humaine. _Hé bé ! Il lui en aura fallu du temps !... On pourra vraiment dire que ce poltergeist cherchait à se faire désirer !... J'arrive pas à dire si c'est de la coquetterie spirite ou s'il est tout simplement idiot._

_En tout cas, il est là... Maintenant, il faut l'occuper le temps du rituel... et je l'occuperais quel qu'en soit le prix. Tant qu'il sera ici avec moi, il ne pourra rien arriver à Sammy._


	27. Chapter 27

**Manoir Kilkenny, dans la chambre des deux frères**

Sam faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, regardant sa montre toutes les trente secondes, si ce n'était pas moins. _Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il ne faut pas une heure pour aller chercher de malheureuses armes !... Dean..._

_Ne me dis pas que tu... Dean !... Tu avais promis !... Le poltergeist d'abord, Emily Rose ensuite... Tu ne changeras donc jamais !?... En fait si... Tu as changé. Jamais, au grand jamais, tu n'aurais pu privilégier une fille à la chasse !... Question de priorité... __Dean... Dean... Dean... __Tu en es vraiment dingue de cette fille, hein ? Au moins, tu fais plus attention à toi... et c'est grâce à elle. Je l'accorde._

_Dean !... T'as intérêt à ramener vite fait tes fesses ici ! Sinon... Sinon, je sais pas c'que j'vais faire, mais ça va pas te plaire... Whaow ! Super, la menace !... Il serait là qu'il m'aurait déjà ri au nez._

Sam balança sa tête nerveusement de gauche à droite, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce que Dean pouvait être casse-pieds parfois !... Toujours à se moquer de lui... Un grand frère comme il se doit, en somme !

Des bruits de pas et des chuchotements se firent entendre dans le couloir. Sam se prit à tendre l'oreille, à espionner ces voix qui se rapprochaient de leur chambre. Il était hors de question qu'il ouvre la porte. Primo : il n'aurait vraiment pas l'air malin à débouler comme ça, hystérique, et à faire une scène à son frère. Secundo : il ne voulait en aucun cas montrer à Dean qu'il s'était inquiété et qu'il l'attendait avec impatience depuis... depuis un certain temps déjà. _Dieu que ces minutes pouvaient paraître une éternité !..._

_Dean... Dean... Dean... __Abrège, tu veux !... On n'a pas toute la journée... Le poltergeist peut frapper à n'importe quel moment. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, laisse Emily Rose et viens plutôt m'aider..._

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Sam prêta une plus grande attention à ces voix chuchotantes. Ce fut à ce moment que quelque chose le frappa... Ces voix étaient toutes deux féminines.

"Oh ! Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, Emily Rose !... Tu as l'air si épanouie depuis que tu as rencontré ce garçon... Comment il s'appelle déjà ?" _Emily Rose ?_

"Dean... Si tu savais comme ça a été dur de le quitter ce matin !..." (soupirant) "... mais bon... le travail avant tout ! Après je l'aurais pour moi toute seule !..." (rêveuse) _Mon Dieu ! Dean ! Où es-tu ?_

Sam s'adossa au mur et se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement. Mais comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant que Dean irait se perdre dans les bras de cette fille en pleine chasse ?!... Rhâââââ ! Il était vraiment trop bête ! Tout ce temps perdu à rien... Et dire que peut-être son frère était en danger. _Peut-être ? Il n'y a jamais de 'peut-être' avec Dean, idiot !_ Sam se frappa le front de rage.

Mieux valait parer à toutes les éventualités. C'est pourquoi il devenait urgent pour Sam de se préparer pour le rituel. _Poltergeist, fais tes prières, car tu vis tes dernières heures sur terre !_

Il sortit du sac les ingrédients mentionnés dans le grimoire : du trèfle en poudre, de l'encens de Jérusalem, de l'encens pontifical, une bougie blanche, et le petit plus qui ferait toute la différence : de l'eau bénite.

Maintenait, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le bon exorcisme. Ce n'était pas que Sam n'avait pas confiance dans les exorcismes habituels... C'est juste que dans cette affaire, rien ne se passait comme prévu.

D'abord, il y avait des milliers d'esprits qui vivaient dans ce manoir et un poltergeist parmi eux. Ensuite, ce même poltergeist avait pris Dean en grippe, lorsque celui-ci s'était interposé entre lui et ses enfants. Et comme si tout ceci n'était pas suffisant, Dean et lui avaient appris que ces enfants n'étaient plus humains.

Le manoir était le théâtre d'une réunion de famille qui n'avait pas de sens. Enfin... ce n'était pas le fait de se réunir qui gênait vraiment Sam, mais plutôt pourquoi ils le faisaient ici. Après tout, ils se trouvaient à des milliers de kilomètres du lieu de leur décès... alors, comment et pourquoi avaient-ils tous atterri au manoir ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses le rendaient dingues... ça et son impression bizarre à propos du manoir.

Quelles que soient les apparences, Sam sentait... Sam savait que le manoir n'avait pas livré tous ses secrets. Et rien que d'y penser, ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. Pour toutes ces raisons, Sam opta pour un des exorcismes les plus puissants qu'il put trouver dans le journal de son père : celui de Léon XIII.

Il ne fallait prendre aucun risque. Après tout, la vie de son frère était en danger. Non pas que sa propre vie n'était pas menacée, mais c'était Dean qui jouait le rôle d'appât... Et Dieu seul savait combien il était doué à ce jeu-là !...

Sam disposa une sorte de petit tapis sur le parquet de la chambre. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire flamber tout le manoir à cause d'un geste malheureux. Il disposa au centre de ce tapis une bougie blanche, puis posa de chaque côté un bol contenant chacun un des encens. Il garda près de lui le trèfle et l'eau bénite. Sam avait rassemblé tout le matériel et regardait avec une certaine fierté son autel de fortune, quand soudain...

"**HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**" _La banshee ! Dean ! Oh mon Dieu ! Dean est en danger !..._

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir davantage, Sam attrapa le journal, l'ouvrit à la bonne page et commença le rituel.

Le poltergeist était proche. Il le sentait. Il était plein de rage et de fureur, s'il en croyait l'incroyable chute de la température. Dean avait vraiment fait du bon boulot ; il n'y avait pas à en douter.

Sam craqua une allumette au-dessus de la bougie et de l'encens, et commença à psalmodier.

"_Princeps gloriosissime coelestis militiae, sancte Michael Archangele, defende nos in praelio et colluctatione, quae nobis est adversus principes et potestates, adversus mundi rectores tenebrarum harum, contra spiritualia nequitiae, in coelestibus. Adesto itaque, Dux invictissime, populo Dei contra irrumpentes spiritales nequitias, et fac victoriam..._"

Des coups de feu retentirent.

**Dans le hall du Manoir Kilkenny**

Dean et les enfants se tenaient toujours là, attentifs aux moindres faits et gestes de la forme vaporeuse qui se tenait devant eux.

Danny s'était quelque peu libéré de l'étreinte de son frère afin de mieux voir la tête du méchant. Il ouvrit grands ses yeux.

"P-p-a-p-p-..."

La créature lui adressa un rictus qui le fit retourner promptement dans les bras de Tom, avant de regarder Dean droit dans les yeux.

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**" (cherchant à l'intimider)

"Ben, dis donc, faut pas être pressé avec toi ! Tu sais que j'ai failli désespérer ?... Quelques minutes de plus et je croyais définitivement que tu te dégonflais. On va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses... Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**" _J'aurais dû m'en douter... C'est vrai qu'il a un vocabulaire très développé !..._

"Ils sont à toi... Ils sont à toi... Mais tu n'as que ces mots à la bouche, ma parole ! On peut vraiment pas avoir une discussion claire avec toi !..."

Pour toute réponse, une force invisible envoya Dean valser contre le mur. Le poltergeist semblait avoir compris que, pour lui, parler ne servait strictement à rien, sauf peut-être à attiser les sarcasmes de ce stupide humain. Il regardait son oeuvre d'un air satisfait, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Dean se releva un peu sonné, mais avec les idées et son humour caustique toujours bien en place.

"Mmmppffff ! Mais c'est une manie chez vous tous ! Les murs ! Les murs ! Les murs... et encore les murs !... Vous vous ennuyez tant que ça pour avoir aussi peu d'imagination !..." (d'un air faussement affligé) "Du nerf ! Un peu de jugeote, quoi ! Fais donc marcher ce qui te sert de... Hé, minute ! Tu en as encore...?"

A peine avait-il lâché sa tirade que des objets commencèrent à voler dans la pièce. D'abord des bibelots, puis des chaises, des étagères... En bref, des objets de plus en plus lourds, de plus en plus volumineux.

Pour Dean, il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'éviter toutes ces menaces. Tout aurait été bien plus simple s'il n'y avait pas eu en prime ce courant d'air qui l'empêchait de garder l'équilibre. N'étant plus véritablement maître de ses mouvements, Dean ne put esquiver à temps cette petite table basse qu'il reçut dans l'estomac, lui coupant brusquement le souffle. Il se retrouva au sol, blessé mais pas vaincu.

"Hmmppfff !" _Ça m'apprendra à donner des idées aux esprits, à leur demander d'innover..._

Dean regarda tout autour de lui, faisant dans sa tête la liste des armes potentielles qui se trouvaient ici. Force était de constater que tout ceci ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Il ne put réprimer une grimace. _Tant pis ! Jouons le tout pour le tout !..._ Il se releva péniblement, le sourire aux lèvres, sous les regards interrogateurs de Tom et Danny.

"Alors quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Tu sais que tu es navrant !?... Non. Sans blague ! De tous les esprits que j'ai pu rencontrer, tu es sans aucun doute le plus pitoyable de tous. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Tu as peur de moi que tu n'oses pas m'attaquer directement ?"

Dean avait discrètement glissé sa main à l'arrière de son pantalon pour récupérer une de ses armes dont il enleva le cran de sécurité. Il continuait à regarder le poltergeist d'un air de défi.

"Allez ! Laisse ces enfants tranquilles et viens te battre à la loyale !" (en lui faisant mine d'approcher)

"**ILS SONT...**"

"A TOI ! Oui, je sais. Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver avec ça... Tais-toi et montre-moi l'homme que tu prétends être... car là, honnêtement, tu agis comme une femmelette. Affligeant ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'fais pitié ! Non, sans rire. N'importe qui... N'importe quelle créature m'aurait déjà sauté à la gorge, mais toi... nan !... toi tu restes à bonne distance... ça confirme bien c'que j'disais... t'es qu'un froussard, un esprit de pacotille qui a peur de se faire botter l'cul par un simple humain !... J'ai bien résumé ?"

"Je crois surtout qu'il est furieux..." (inquiet)

"Ah ! Mais c'est tout un art !..."

"Tu le fais exprès ? Mais t'es carrément cinglé !..."

"Oui. Je sais. On me le dit souvent... Moi, j'préfère appeler ça du talent..." (fier de lui)

"Qu'importe ! Maintenant il va te mettre en pièces..."

"Je suis impatient de voir ça..."

Tom haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu !... Une vraie tête de mule ! Inutile d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison. C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Tom soupira. Encore une vie qui allait être gâchée et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Pendant ce temps, ivre de rage, le poltergeist avait quitté sa forme vaporeuse pour quelque chose de plus solide, de plus humain... ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon... Dean restait cependant incroyablement calme. _C'est pas possible, il est totalement dingue !... Mais merde quoi, ça se soigne !..._

Dean fixait toujours la créature d'un air de défi et avec un sourire narquois qui semblaient faire mouche. _C'est ça mon pépère, approche... approche... n'aies pas peur... tonton Dean ne te veut pas de mal... Allez ! Approche !_ Et alors que le poltergeist allait se jeter sur lui, Dean sortit son arme et tira à plusieurs reprises. Il s'évapora dans les airs.

"Ah oui ! J'oubliais. J'ai jamais dit que je suivais les règles..."

Il gardait le sourire, ne serait-ce parce qu'il avait berné un jeune poltergeist. Mais il le savait, ce calme ne serait que de courte durée. _Dépêche, Sammy, dépêche !..._

**Manoir Kilkenny, dans la chambre des deux frères**

Sam continuait toujours sa lecture du rituel. Rien ne devait être fait à la légère, surtout avec une pareille menace. Mais, lorsqu'il entendit les coups de feu, son cœur se serra... _Dean ! Tiens bon !_ Et il accéléra la cadence...

"_...Oremus Deus, et Pater Domini nostri Jesu Christi, invocamus nomen sanctum tuum, et clementiam tuam supplices exposcimus : ut per intercessionem immaculatae semper Virginis Dei Genitricis Mariae, beati Michaelis Archangeli, beati Joseph ejusdem beatae Virginis Sponsi, beatorum Apostolorum Petri et Pauli et omnium Sanctorum adversus satanam, omnesque alios immundios spiritus, qui ad nocendum humano generi animasque perdendas pervagantur in mundo, nobis auxilium praestare digneris. __Per eumdem Christum Dominum nostrum. __Amen..._"

_Tiens bon, Dean !_

**Dans le hall du Manoir Kilkenny**

L'esprit n'était toujours pas revenu en ces lieux, mais Dean le savait : tout n'était qu'une question de secondes... Avec toute cette rage, toute cette fureur qui le caractérisaient, il n'en faudrait sans doute pas plus pour qu'il ne réapparaisse.

Tout à coup, les murs se mirent à trembler violemment, rendant le moindre mouvement périlleux. _Ksss ! Mauvais joueur !_

"Hé, l'affreux ! Où est-ce que tu te caches ? Allez, montre-toi, j'ai passé l'âge de jouer à ce jeu-là !..." (criant à travers toute cette cacophonie)

Il n'avait pas tourné la tête trente secondes qu'il reçut un livre sur le crâne.

"Hhhhhéééééé ! C'est d'la triche, ça ! Lâche !"

Il avait à peine prononcé ces quelques mots que les tremblements reprirent de plus belle, menaçant de tout faire s'écrouler. Il devenait urgent qu'il s'en aille.

Le poltergeist réapparut sous sa forme solide en haut de l'escalier, un rictus aux lèvres. Il semblait narguer Dean.

Soudain, une brise se leva à l'intérieur du manoir, tourbillonnant et avalant tout sur son passage. Nul doute que l'exorcisme arrivait à sa fin. La créature s'en rendait aussi compte... Elle regarda en direction de la chambre des deux frères, décidée à en découdre. Dean avait suivi son regard et sentait son sang bouillir de rage.

"N'y penses même pas, mon coco ! J'te jure, si tu t'avises de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, j'te réduis en poussière et j'envoie tes restes geler en Enfer !"

La menace n'eut aucun effet, si ce n'est de l'attirer encore plus vers la porte de leur chambre. _Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Hors de question !_ Il courut à perdre haleine tout en criant à pleins poumons.

"**SSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY !**"

Contre toute attente, le poltergeist restait à la porte. _Dieu merci !_ Il avait pensé à sécuriser la pièce. Oui. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Dean se jeta sur l'esprit et commença alors un corps à corps...

**Manoir Kilkenny, dans la chambre des deux frères**

Sam s'était retranché près de son autel, le plus loin possible de cette porte qui menaçait de céder à tout moment. Déjà qu'avec cette brise et les tremblements, ça n'arrangeait pas les choses...

Il prit un peu de poudre de trèfle qu'il saupoudra sur la bougie, puis il y eut comme un éclair. Sam recommença donc à psalmodier, de plus en plus vite, car le poltergeist était proche.

"_... Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregario et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis, ac praetioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis. Vade satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Da locum Christo, in quo nihil invenisti de operibus tuus ; da locum Ecclesia uni, sanctae, catholicae, et Apostolicae, quam Christus ipse acquisivit sanguine suo. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomini Jesu, quem inferi tremunt, cui Virtutes coelorum et Potestates et Dominationes subjectae sunt, quem Cherubim et Seraphim indefessas vocibus laudant, dicentes : Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus Dominus Deus Sabaoth. Per Christum Dominum nostrum. Amen..._"

Tout à coup, la porte vola en éclats et avec elle la protection qu'il avait installé. Le poltergeist se jeta sur lui, sous le regard impuissant de son frère... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la créature fut repoussée, laissant le temps à Sam de finir le rituel.

"_... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine._  
_Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire. Te rogamus, audi nos._  
_Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris. Te rogamus, audi nos._"

Puis il lança l'eau bénite sur le poltergeist qui grimaça de douleur avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Dean regardait toujours son frère avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

"Euh... Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu...?"

Sam se contenta de sortir de dessous son tee-shirt un petit sac qu'il portait autour du cou.

"Et tu n't'es jamais dit que ça pourrait m'servir ?"

"Bah ! Tu ne revenais pas... alors..."

"Nan ! J'y crois pas. J'risque ma vie pour le protéger et môssieur porte un gri-gri !... Au moins, c'qui a d'bien, c'est qu'le poltergeist est parti pour un aller simple direction les Enfers."

"Ouais" (en expirant démesurément)

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**"

"Dis, Sammy, t'avais pas parlé d'un rituel d'exorcisme efficace ?" (grimaçant)

"Ça aurait dû marcher ! C'était un rituel superpuissant... Pourquoi il est encore là ?" (désappointé)

"J'sais pas, Sammy ! Tu n'as qu'à lui demander..." (sérieux)

"Ah !? Et tu crois qu'il va me répondre quoi ?"

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**"

"Ça."

"Ow !"

"Comme tu dis. Au fait, tu n'aurais pas un de ces trucs pour moi. J'crois qu'on va en avoir besoin..."


	28. Chapter 28

**Dans la chambre des deux frères, Manoir Kilkenny**

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

"Alors là, aucune idée, mon petit Sammy !... C'est toi le cerveau, non ?... Tu vas bien nous trouver une solution..."

"Bah..."

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**"

"Oui. Bon. J'voudrais pas te brusquer, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas ma patience."

"Il est furieux."

"Non ! Tu crois ? Comment te sentirais-tu à sa place si on t'avait fait un exorcisme ? En plus, ça avait l'air d'être douloureux."

"Vous avez utilisé des armes..."

"Pardon ? On a un poltergeist sur les bras et toi... toi... tu t'inquiètes pour sa santé ? Tu te fous de moi, là !... Mon grand, il serait temps de revoir un peu tes priorités..."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Et puis d'abord, quel est l'idiot qui a tiré ?" _Idiot, moi ? Impensable. Et merde, j'l'avais oublié celui-là..._

"Eddie, j'vous assure, c'est pas du tout c'que vous croyez !"

"J'aurais dû m'en douter que vous n'étiez pas étranger à tout cela !"

"Mais..."

"Non. Laissez-moi deviner ! Tout cela c'est la faute du... Comment vous dites déjà ? Ah oui, du poltergeist."

"Ben justement..."

"Il n'y a vraiment pas moyen de vous laisser seul sans surveillance ! Un vrai gamin ! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser tranquille, cet esprit ? Il ne vous a rien fait, à la fin !" _Rien fait ?_

"Pardon ?"

"Vous n'avez pas honte d'accuser un pauvre esprit innocent ?" _Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd !_

"Innocent ? Il s'est attaqué aux enfants... à mon frère... à moi... et à combien d'autres avant nous ? Pourquoi vous voilez-vous encore la face ? L'univers des esprits n'est pas ce monde tout rose que vous vous êtes imaginé. Tout comme dans le nôtre, il a ses brebis galeuses... et cet esprit en fait partie."

"Balivernes ! Tout ceci n'est que pur mensonge !"

"Vous ne me croyez toujours pas, hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut, bon sang ? Des preuves ? S'il n'y a que ça, c'est tout simple. Vous n'avez qu'à leur demander !"

"A qui donc ? Aux esprits ? Mais vous divaguez complètement, mon pauvre garçon !" _Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le pauvre garçon ?_

"Je ne vois pas le problème. Mais peut-être avez-vous peur d'affronter la vérité en face. Peut-être avez-vous peur d'avoir tort. Et vous ne le supportez pas ! C'est ça, hein ?"

"Jeune homme, je ne vous permets pas !" _Ouh ! J'ai touché une corde sensible !... C'est pas trop tôt. J'commençais à désespérer..._

"Je me fous de ce que vous pouvez bien penser de moi !... Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que le manoir ne devienne pas le théâtre d'un massacre à grande échelle. Si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça... Tant pis pour vous ! Mais il est hors de question... Vous m'entendez ? Il est absolument hors de question que je laisse un poltergeist en liberté me pourrir l'existence !" (sur un ton froid)

Le ton était rapidement monté entre les deux hommes, entre les deux fortes têtes... Mais les derniers mots de Dean, durs, acides, sévères, avaient laissé Eddie sans voix. Les questions défilaient dans sa tête. Ce garçon pouvait-il avoir raison ? Avait-il commis une erreur quelque part ? Avait-il mis des vies en danger par de folles croyances ? Et puis, pouvait-il leur faire confiance à tous les deux ? Son cœur lui disait oui, mais une part de lui-même était encore réticente. Ils étaient si jeunes et pourtant... et pourtant ils paraissaient si matures, tellement sûrs d'eux... C'était curieux. La voix de Sam le sortit de ses pensées.

"Eddie... Ecoutez... je sais que tout ceci est un peu... hum !... que tout ceci est dur à croire... même pour vous... mais Dean a raison... des vies sont en danger... les nôtres... les vôtres... les leurs... Cet esprit est une menace... Et il nous faut comprendre pourquoi il est toujours là." (d'une voix douce et calme)

"Toujours là ?" (sourcils froncés)

"Euh... Oui... Hum !... Dean et moi avons... hum... pratiqué... euh... enfin essayé de pratiquer... hum... un exorcisme... pour le chasser... Ahem !..." (gêné)

"Un exorcisme ? Mais qui êtes-vous donc ? Et soyez honnêtes avec moi, cette fois !"

"Hum... et bien..." (le regard tourné vers son frère, cherchant désespérément de l'aide)

"Dean et Sam Winchester. Des Chester certes, mais des gagnants ! C'est notre boulot." (sourire aux lèvres puis sérieux)

"Ça ? Votre travail ? Mais qui voudrait d'un travail comme celui-ci ? C'est insensé !"

"On n'a pas vraiment eu le choix..." (soupirant)

"Sam !..." (d'un air désapprobateur) Puis s'adressant à Eddie "C'est de famille... Nous sommes déjà la deuxième génération de chasseurs."

"Chasseurs ? Non. Ne dites rien ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Enfin bref. Admettons... Je dis bien admettons... que vous ayez raison... comment comptez-vous parler avec un esprit ? Vous allez faire quoi ? 'Esprits, êtes-vous là ?' et ils vont vous répondre en frappant plusieurs coups ?!"

En entendant cela, Dean manqua de s'étouffer... de rire... Comment pouvait-on encore croire à ces idioties ? Le fossé générationnel sans doute.

"Eddie, ne le prenez surtout pas mal, mais je crains que vos sources ne soient un peu dépassées, périmées..." (se contenant pour ne pas rire)

"Ah oui ? Eclairez donc ma lanterne !" (vexé)

"Hé bien, pour commencer, le spiritisme, faire tourner les tables, le coup de l'esprit frappeur, c'est bon pour plumer les pigeons... Sauf votre respect, bien sûr !"

"Hum hum ! Bien sûr..."

Sam envoyait un regard noir à son frère pour avoir humilié Eddie ainsi. Certes, il comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Dean. Toujours contredit par Eddie, il tenait là sa revanche. Oui mais... ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se moquer.

Il y avait ici un poltergeist qui n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à les attaquer. Et en quelque sorte, ce n'était que pure justice. Après tout, ils l'avaient blessé... physiquement d'abord...mais aussi et surtout... dans son amour-propre. Aucune chance pour qu'il laisse passer ça !

"Donc ?"

"Donc ce que nous voulons faire, c'est invoquer un esprit... C'est le terme consacré..." (sérieux)

"Je suppose que vous savez ce que vous faites... C'est sans danger ?"

"Hum... hé bien... pour être tout à fait franc avec vous... il y a des risques..."

"Ah ?"

"Je doute assez que l'Autre nous laisse faire... Il est bien trop en colère !..."

"Et à qui la faute ?"

"Je plaide coupable. J'ai un peu trop bien joué mon rôle..." (grimaçant)

"Votre rôle ?" (ahuri)

"Ben... J'étais censé faire diversion pendant que Sam pratiquait le rituel... C'est tout un art, vous savez... Je crois avoir touché une corde sensible pendant que nous discutions..."

"Attendez voir si j'ai bien compris. Vous l'avez vexé ?"

"Héééééé !... J'aurais bien voulu vous y voir à ma place !... Et pis d'abord, il était censé disparaître pour toujours. Qu'il ait survécu à un exorcisme n'annonce rien de bon. Ce n'est pas normal... Mais je jure que je vais trouver la cause de tout ceci ! Et quel qu'en soit le prix." (d'un air décidé)

"Et vous avez des idées pour résoudre votre problème ?"

"En fait, nous comptions un peu sur votre participation..."

"Vous avez besoin de moi ?" (étonné)

"La légende du soldat que vous nous avez racontée... elle est vraie, n'est-ce pas ?"

Eddie acquiesça, mais ne voyait toujours pas là où Sam voulait en venir.

"Connaissez-vous son nom ?"

"C'est à lui que vous désirez parler ?"

"C'est un esprit protecteur si l'on en croit votre histoire. Il est le gardien de ce manoir. C'est le candidat idéal pour ce genre de formule. Alors, vous connaissez son nom ?"

"Hum ! Oui... Attendez... J-James... oui, c'est ça, James Scott !..."

"Vous en êtes sûrs ?"

"Parfaitement ! Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit..."

"Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup. On ne voudrait pas que vous soyez pris entre deux feux... On ne veut prendre aucun risque"

"Je comprends..."

Eddie sortit de la pièce avec les enfants et laissa les deux frères seuls.

"**HHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**"

"Et merde ! Il est plus proche que c'que j'pensais ! Sam ! C'est le moment ou jamais !" (en lui envoyant une arme chargée au gros sel)

Sam se précipita vers son sac et en sortit une bougie mauve. Il l'alluma et la posa sur le bureau qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**"

Il se rapprochait, ils pouvaient le sentir : entre la chute de la température et le courant d'air qui faisait vaciller la flamme, peu de doutes subsistaient...

Sam écrivit sur un papier le nom de l'esprit qu'il comptait invoquer, le plia et l'approcha de la flamme.

"Dépêche Sammy ! Il nous reste peu de temps !"

"Je sais..." (soupirant)

"_Que les Salamandres portent la présente jusqu'aux limbes ! Que les Sylphes portent notre voix jusqu'aux limbes ! Esprit de l'au-delà, vous qui vivez en ces lieux, entendez nos paroles, écoutez nos prières ! Nous vous implorons d'apparaître devant nous en pleine gloire pour que lumière soit faite. Ainsi soit-il._"

Et il souffla sur la flamme.

A peine le rituel était-il terminé que Sam et Dean se sentirent attirés irrésistiblement par le mur. _Et merde !_

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**" _Oui. Oui. On sait. La ferme !_

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**"

"Hé ! Tu peux pas changer de disque ? Si tu comptes me laisser ici, ce serait bien que tu te taises !... Tu me casses les oreilles. On ne s'entend plus ici !..."

"Euh... Dean !..."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu ne crois pas que tu nous l'as déjà assez énervé comme ça ?!..."

"Au point où nous en sommes !... Au fait, t'avais pas invoqué un esprit ?"

"Si mais..."

"Tu crois qu'il y avait de la friture sur la ligne ? Parce qu'entre nous, c'est pas un rapide !"

"Dean !..."

"Quoi ?"

"Tes sarcasmes ne le feront pas venir plus vite. Nous avons assez d'un esprit en colère."

"Peut-être. Mais en attendant, nous sommes quand même en danger."

"Parle pour toi..."

"Aurais-tu oublié le coup de l'exorcisme ? Lui, j'en doute. C'est toi qui trouvais qu'il attaquait de manière désordonnée ? Sois heureux ! Maintenant, il a de bonnes raisons pour le faire."

"Ah ah ah !" (grimaçant)

Les deux frères étaient toujours soigneusement scotchés au mur, sans aucun moyen de bouger. Cet esprit devait vraiment être furieux !... Et alors qu'ils tentaient vainement de gigoter pour se libérer de son emprise, des objets se mirent à voler dans leur direction. _C'est pas vrai ! Ça va pas recommencer !?... Sérieux, deux fois dans la même journée, c'est une fois de trop._ Dean soupira avant de recevoir un livre en pleine figure.

"Espèce de..." (grommelant)

Sam sourit, mais il n'avait guère plus de chance. Mais que faisait donc l'esprit du soldat Scott ? Pour un peu, il commençait à comprendre les rapports conflictuels de Dean avec la foi.

Ils étaient vraiment en mauvaise posture... et sans un miracle... le monde pouvait dire adieu aux frères Winchester. Alors que la foi de Sam fondait comme neige au soleil, une grande lumière blanche envahit la pièce, laissant sur place un homme d'une trentaine d'années habillé en uniforme, baïonnette à la main.

"Sam... Dean... Les frères Winchester en personne !... C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance... Alors, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?" _Je rêve, là ! Comment peut-il... Comment ose-t-il poser la question ? C'est pas possible ! Il fait de l'humour !?... J'vais l'tuer !_

"Alors quoi ? Le chat a mangé votre langue ? Il y a bien une raison si vous m'avez appelé, non ?"

Sam et Dean se regardèrent avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'énervement. Ils étaient toujours cloués au mur, servant de cibles vivantes à un lanceur spirite. Et maintenant, alors qu'ils avaient espéré un sauveur, ils se retrouvaient avec une sorte de clown en uniforme militaire. A croire qu'ils étaient vraiment le dindon de la farce.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel à la dernière remarque de l'esprit. S'il avait pu bouger et atteindre son arme, James Scott, esprit protecteur ou non, aurait pris du gros sel dans les fesses. Mais bon, il fallait se faire une raison. Il n'avait aucun moyen de réaliser ce rêve. Mieux valait donc parler... mais rien ne garantissait que ce soit sur un ton poli.

Dean déglutit, puis s'adressa à l'esprit du soldat d'un air décidé.

"C'est curieux ce que vous nous dites là... Selon des sources sûres, vous, les esprits, vous sauriez tout. Seriez-vous l'exception qui confirme la règle ?" (petit sourire en coin)

Sam jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension à son frère. _Des sources sûres ? Quelles sources ? Dean ne fait jamais de recherches... Comment pourrait-il avoir des sources ? Dean... que me caches-tu encore ? C'est pourtant toi qui parlais de ne plus avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre..._

"C'est vrai. Je suis au courant... Mais c'est tellement plus jouissif de demander quand on connaît déjà la réponse !... Et puis, Dean, où est passé ton humour ?"

Dean sentait la colère monter en lui par vagues. Cet esprit se foutait vraiment d'eux... Non !... de lui... et ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas spécialement patient par nature, mais là, avec un poltergeist aux fesses, la patience faisait encore moins partie de ses priorités.

"Mon humour ? T'entends ça, Sammy !? Notre vie est en danger et lui... lui... il parle d'humour !..." (dépassé)

"Ben quoi ? Vous ne savez pas ça ?"

"De quoi ?"

"Il faut rire avant d'être heureux, de peur de mourir sans avoir ri..."

Dean allait répliquer, mais Sam le coupa.

"Dean !... Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il te fait marcher ?!"

"Non ! Tu crois ? Je cours, même. Mais là n'est pas la question ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous amuser. C'est bien trop grave, Sam !"

"Euh... Dean... Je crois que tu l'as froissé tout à l'heure..."

"Pardon ?"

"Tu sais bien... Friture sur la ligne... Pas pressé... et tout ce qui va avec..."

"Mais c'était la pure vérité !..."

"Dean..."

"Bon. D'accord. C'était peut-être un peu égoïste... J'm'excuse ! Ça te va ?"

"Hé ben voilà !... Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour le sortir... Ça te fait si mal que ça ?" _Tu ne sais pas à quel point... Ah pardon ! Si._

Pour toute réponse, Dean jura entre ses dents.

"Bon. Trêve de plaisanterie. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" _C'est pas vrai ! Il ne va tout de même pas recommencer avec ça !... Rester calme ! Rester calme ! Inspirer... Expirer... Inspirer... Expirer... lààààààà !... ZEN !_

Le soldat Scott le regardait d'un air amusé. Nul doute qu'il lisait dans ses pensées.

"Hééé ! C'est privé, ici ! Bas les pattes !..."

Sam regarda encore une fois son frère d'un air perdu. Il avait vraiment loupé un épisode dans cette affaire, et obtenir des réponses à ce sujet n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

Avec deux personnes aussi bornées que James Scott et son frère, la joute verbale n'était pas prête de se terminer. Ils risquaient leurs vies dans cette histoire : c'était ça l'important ! L'esprit ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte ou du moins, il faisait semblant. Après tout, il était déjà mort. Il ne pouvait plus rien lui arriver...

"Ahem ! Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais vous pouvez nous libérer ?"

"Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable dans cette pièce ! Dean, ne le prends pas mal surtout !..."

Dean lui lança un regard plein de haine qui résumait parfaitement son ressentiment.

"Cela doit pouvoir se faire... Mais, Sam, tu es bien sûr de vouloir le libérer ?" (en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil)

Sam essaya de ne pas sourire. Son frère était déjà d'une humeur massacrante ; pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il se contenta donc d'un petit signe de tête.

L'esprit lui sourit. Son image s'effaça progressivement pour laisser place à une boule de lumière aveuglante qui les obligea à fermer leurs yeux. Quand ils les rouvrirent, James Scott avait totalement disparu : plus d'image, ni d'énergie. Puis il y eut comme un éclair dans la pièce.

L'instant suivant, Dean et Sam étaient relâchés et s'écroulaient lourdement sur le sol, leurs corps engourdis d'être restés trop longtemps immobiles.

"Aaaaaah ! Ça fait du bien de se retrouver sur ses deux jambes, n'est-ce pas Sammy ?"

"Je ne dirais pas ça..."

Dean, la mine renfrognée, le regarda l'air de dire 'Tu rigoles ou quoi ?'

"J'veux dire... On est plus à quatre pattes que sur nos deux jambes..." (petit sourire en coin)

"J'appelle ça chipoter, moi ! On n'est jamais aussi bien que sur notre bonne vieille Terre..." (se massant pour faire disparaître les fourmillements)

Sam acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient enfin libres. L'esprit du soldat Scott avait tenu sa promesse. Le poltergeist avait disparu des radars... encore une fois. Certes, cela avait été bien moins spectaculaire que dans leur ancienne maison à Lawrence, mais le résultat restait le même. Ils en étaient débarrassés.

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**"

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un P.G.M (Poltergeist Génétiquement Modifié) ? Un poltergeist-zombie (un mort-vivant qui se relève à chaque fois) ? Peut-être qu'on s'y est mal pris ? Naaaan ! Pas possible. On a suivi les règles. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ici... Et puis... cet esprit-soldat... est-il vraiment ce qu'il prétend être ? Non, mais sérieux, même Maman a fait mieux !... Un coup de sang... Une attaque... et pffuit ! plus de poltergeist !... Mais là... là... on se croirait dans une histoire sans fin..._

Après quelques tentatives malheureuses, Dean parvint finalement à se relever sur ses jambes encore frêles.

"Sammy, faut pas traîner ici ! Viens !" (en tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever lui aussi)

Sam bougea sa tête en signe d'approbation, puis il rassembla dans son sac tout le matériel nécessaire dans le cas plus que probable où ils rencontreraient de nouveau le poltergeist. Il se retourna vers Dean avec ce regard plein d'innocence.

"Hé Dean ! Tu crois qu'il est invincible ?"

"Sam ! SAM ! Regarde-moi ! Aucune créature... Tu m'entends ?... Aucune créature n'est invincible !... Elles le croient toutes, mais c'est faux. Tu le sais, hein ?!..."

Dean regardait avec insistance son petit frère qui semblait désespéré.

"Oui, mais..." (hésitant)

"Il n'y a pas de 'mais', Sammy !... Juste quelque chose qui nous échappe... Pour l'instant, du moins... Pour l'instant... Tu devrais pourtant savoir que les héros gagnent toujours !..."

"Tiens donc !? Et comment tu sais ça ? C'est ton petit doigt qui te l'a dit ?" (suspicieux)

"Oh non ! Des sources encore plus sûres... _Superman_, _Batman_, _Flash_, _Spider-Man_, _Iron Man_..." (souriant)

"Des comics ? Mais... Mais..."

"Il n'y a pas de meilleure source, mon p'tit Sammy !" (sourire jusqu'aux oreilles)

Sam allait répliquer, mais il se ravisa. Il fit juste un signe de tête qui voulait dire 'Tu es un cas désespéré ! Oh et puis laisse tomber !...', tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

"Bon. Tu viens ?"

"J'arrive ! J'arrive ! J'te savais pas si pressé, Sam !"

Ce dernier le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. _Pressé ? Pourquoi il ne le serait pas ? Après tout, il y a juste un malheureux poltergeist de rien du tout qui cherche à les tuer. La routine, quoi ! Dean !..._

"Me regarde pas avec cet air ahuri !... Je plaisantais... Youhou ! Sammy ! Souris, quoi ! C'était une blague !..."

"Primo : c'est SAM ! Secundo : j'ai pas envie de rire. Il faut faire partir tous ces gens d'ici, Dean !"

"Aucun problème."

Sam le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

"Quoi ? Tu crois être le seul à avoir des idées ? Il faut juste que j'en parle à Eddie..."

"Je rêve ou tu comptes partager ton plan avec Eddie et pas avec moi !?... Dean !... Vous ne pouvez pas aligner deux mots sans vous étriper ! Dean ! Parle-moi !"

"Samm-... Sam ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'être jaloux ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Alors, prends sur toi et fais-moi confiance !" _La dernière fois où je t'ai fait confiance, j'ai été humilié. Alors, excuse-moi si j'ai du mal, là._

"Sam..."

"Ok. Mais pas de coup fourré cette fois-ci !"

"Moi ? Jamais je n'oserais... Tu le sais bien..." (l'air innocent) _Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça..._

Les deux frères avaient retrouvé Eddie en bas et il avait fallu à peine quelques minutes à Dean pour expliquer son plan. Eddie déclencha l'alarme tout en criant.

"Ceci est un exercice d'évacuation ! Veuillez vous diriger vers les sorties de secours dans le calme. Dean ici présent vous indiquera ensuite la marche à suivre..."


	29. Chapter 29

Tout semblait se passer sans encombre. Pas de banshee. Pas de poltergeist. Sam et Dean se sentaient soulagés. Qui eût cru qu'il était si simple de soustraire des personnes innocentes du courroux d'un esprit frappeur !

Un groupe d'une trentaine de personnes s'était regroupé dans le hall, attendant sagement de plus amples instructions. Parmi elles se trouvaient les Kilkenny et Emily Rose. Lorsque celle-ci passa devant lui, les yeux de Dean brillèrent. Il lui décocha un petit clin d'œil discret qui la fit rougir.

Dean regarda sa montre et annonça avec le plus grand sérieux.

"Sept minutes trente ! C'est pas mal pour une première fois, mais ça reste un chiffre qu'il nous faut améliorer. Cela dit, rassurez-vous, il n'est pas question de recommencer une quelconque simulation aujourd'hui... Toute bonne chose a une fin. Alors, avant de chacun ne retourne à ses occupations, j'aimerais clore l'exercice par un regroupement dans le parc. Restez derrière moi et suivez-moi dans le calme !..."

Un murmure parcourut l'assistance, visiblement pas très charmée à l'idée de se retrouver dehors par un temps si frais. Un homme se risqua à parler.

"On y est vraiment obligés ?"

"C'est même recommandé..."

"Mais nous n'avons rien pour nous protéger du froid ! Vous ne pensez pas que nous pourrions aller chercher un pull...?" _Génial ! Encore une lumière !..._

"Dois-je vous rappeler que ceci est un exercice d'alerte au feu ? Pour être honnête avec vous, si c'était vraiment le cas, vous seriez déjà MORTS !... Alors, cessez donc de vous plaindre ! Plus vite on en finit, plus vite vous pourrez regagner vos appartements. D'accord ?"

L'homme paraissait réfléchir à la proposition mais au final, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il acquiesça.

"Bien !... On va pouvoir poursuivre..."

Dean s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et mit sa main sur la poignée, prêt à l'ouvrir. Il appuya de toutes ses forces dessus, mais contre toute attente la porte ne bougea pas d'un iota. C'était vraiment trop beau !...

"Sam ! Tu veux bien venir m'aider ? Cette satanée porte joue les récalcitrantes et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez de force pour..." (regardant son frère avec sérieux et avec un soupçon d'inquiétude)

"Pas de problème"

Sam se mit aussitôt à la tâche. Il appuya sur la poignée et tira de toutes ses forces, réussissant même à l'ouvrir d'une dizaine de centimètres. Dean esquissa un sourire. Peut-être s'était-il trompé après tout... Peut-être était-ce seulement une porte mal huilée et capricieuse... Peut-être le poltergeist avait-il lâché l'affaire, trouvant plus fort que lui...

Son bonheur ne fut que de courte durée, puisque la porte échappa des mains de son frère pour claquer sèchement. _Saleté !_ Dean et Sam se regardèrent, inquiets. Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à ce qu'ils essaient de sortir du manoir. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose...

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**" _Mr la Terreur est de retour !_

Dean fit la grimace. _Il ne pouvait pas rester là où il était, merde ! Ça nous faisait des vacances au moins..._

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" (apeuré)

"Pas de panique ! Ce n'est rien... juste une mauvaise blague..." _Si seulement ça pouvait être le cas !..._

"Vous rigolez ou quoi ? A qui vous voulez faire croire ça ? Il y a en ces murs une espèce de psychopathe qui veut... qui veut..." (hystérique) _Mais il lit dans mes pensées, ma parole !_

Passé le moment d'étonnement, Dean se tourna vers l'assistance...

"Ne nous affolons pas ! Nous sommes quoi... peut-être plus d'une trentaine... Lui, il est tout seul... Nous avons l'avantage du nombre. Que voulez-vous qu'il nous arrive ? Allons ! Pas de panique !"

Les cris d'affolement et les gestes maladroits dans la bousculade avaient remplacé le calme, au grand dam de Dean. Trop tard pour la panique ! Tous ces gens, tous ces innocents avec leurs gestes désordonnés commençaient à lui faire perdre son calme. Il était prêt à exploser.

La situation semblait désespérée. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils avaient réussi à rassembler les habitants du manoir. La mauvaise, c'est qu'ils avaient servi des proies sur un plateau d'argent au poltergeist. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi bêtes et se laisser ainsi berner comme des bleus !...

Il fallait croire que ce poltergeist n'était pas le crétin fini que Dean s'était imaginé. En tout cas, il apprenait vite. La menace en était que plus sérieuse. Malheureusement.

Tout ce brouhaha incessant l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et contenir son énervement devenait vraiment mission impossible. N'en pouvant plus, il siffla un grand coup, faisant sursauter toute assemblée, Sam compris.

"Là... C'est mieux. Vous voyez quand vous voulez !..."

"Mais le psychopathe...?" _C'est qu'il commence à m'énerver sérieusement celui-là à toujours me couper, à toujours me contredire !... Un peu de respect, merde !_

"Un psychopathe ? Quel psychopathe ? Vous en avez vu un, vous ? Moi, non. Mais si vous persistez dans cette voie-là, je crains qu'il ne finisse par le devenir... Alors, pour le bien de tous, fermez-là !"

"M-Mais..."

"Chut !" (en lui faisant signe de garder ses lèvres collées)

Sam lui jeta un regard indigné. Comment pouvait-il traiter cet homme ainsi ? Il ne lui avait rien fait après tout. Quoique. Il avait juste créé un vent de panique à lui tout seul. Un véritable exploit, digne du Guinness des records. Une véritable plaie ! Grâce à lui, tous leurs efforts avaient été réduits à néant. Bon. C'était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement maîtres de la situation... Mais avant qu'il ne mette son grain de sel, ils en avaient encore l'illusion. Sam soupira. Il comprenait finalement la position de son frère.

"Dean..." (implorant)

"QUOI ?" (énervé)

"Tu ne crois pas qu'ils méritent de connaître la vérité ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que 'mériter' soit le mot juste..." (en fusillant l'homme du regard) "... Mais bon. Si tu insistes... hum ! Si vous insistez..."

"Dean !... Arrête de jouer avec leurs nerfs !"

"Ben quoi ! C'est eux qui ont commencé !..."

"Ce n'est pas le moment de se plaindre... Alors, tu leur dis ?"

"Et pourquoi ce serait moi, d'abord ? On la connaît tous les deux, cette vérité..."

"Oui, bien sûr... Mais c'est toi qui as dit que tu t'en chargeais..."

"Oh ! C'est petit !..."

"Deee..."

"Vous avez pas bientôt fini vous deux ? On dirait deux gamins qui ont peur d'avouer à leur mère qu'ils ont cassé un carreau !... Alors, cette soi-disant vérité...?"

Dean lui fit signe de la boucler, aussi gentiment et poliment que ses nerfs le lui permettaient encore.

"Vous voulez la vérité ? Bien. Aucun problème. Vous êtes venus pour 'hanter' les lieux..." (en dessinant dans l'air des guillemets avec ses doigts) "... Vous allez rire !... Eh bien, il y a un esprit bien réel qui a aussi pris ses quartiers ici. Amusant, non ?" (d'un air de défi)

SPN SPN SPN

"Vous voudriez nous faire croire que..."

"Que ce manoir est hanté !... Oui, Monsieur. Je le dis et je le répète..." _Mais faudrait pas me le faire répéter trop souvent... Je pourrais ne plus répondre de rien._

"Vous êtes un malade !" _Hééé ! Doucement avec les gentillesses !... Hé, Sam ! Ça te dirait pas de le jeter en pâture au poltergeist ? C'est mal, je sais... Mais ce serait louable : le sacrifice d'un seul pour en sauver des centaines. Pourquoi on peut pas ? Ah ! Oui. Satanée conscience ! Elle n'a vraiment aucun humour !..._

Dean allait répliquer, ayant sans doute une formule cinglante en réserve, mais Sam préféra prendre la parole avant que tout ceci ne dégénère.

"C'est pourtant la vérité" (d'une voix calme)

L'homme éclata de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?" (étonné)

"Vous deux... en voulant nous faire avaler ces salades. Allez ! Soyez beaux joueurs et dites-nous où est cachée la caméra !..." _Caméra ? Cachée ? Je rêve là !... Il prend tout ceci pour une farce !... Quel crétin !_

"Pardon ?" (perdant patience)

"La plaisanterie a assez duré ! Ce n'est plus drôle, maintenant !..." _Drôle ? DRÔLE ? Avoir un poltergeist sur les bras, c'est tout sauf drôle... S'il ose encore prononcer un seul mot en rapport avec le rire ou l'humour, je jure que je l'étrangle !_

"C'est très sérieux au contraire... Vous ne semblez pas mesurer le danger de la situation. Le manoir est hanté par un poltergeist..."

"Un poltergeist ? Rien que ça !... Ce n'est qu'un film, mon pauvre garçon !... Pas la réalité. Un poltergeist... Laissez-moi rire !..." _Il l'a dit. Il a osé le dire !_

Dean commençait à retrousser ses manches, guidé par un mantra hors du commun : '_Lao-Tseu l'a dit, il faut trouver la voie. Moi je l'ai trouvé. Je vais lui casser la gueule !_'

L'homme reculait maintenant, visiblement conscient de la menace que représentait Dean. _Pas de doute ! Il devait s'être... Non !... Ils devaient s'être échappés d'un asile de fous... ça ne pouvait être que ça. Aucune chance que tout ceci soit vrai ! Foi de Mitch, jamais ils n'arriveront à me faire avaler de pareilles sornettes ! C'est que je tiens à garder les pieds sur terre, moi !_

Sam, qui avait observé la scène, riait en silence... Mais il connaissait bien son grand frère. Il ne fallait pas le pousser à bout, sinon c'était à ses risques et périls !...

Malheureusement pour Mitch, il avait largement outrepassé son quota et maintenant, Dean bouillonnait de rage. _Pauvre inconscient ! Pauvre idiot, oui !_ Mais bon, Sam avait l'âme généreuse et il s'interposa entre Dean et sa victime potentielle.

"Dean ! Non !"

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut qu'un grognement.

"Vous avez vu ? Hein ! Vous avez vu ? Il a essayé de m'agresser !..."

"Avouez que vous l'avez un peu cherché..."

"Mais vous êtes fous, ma parole !" _Mon Dieu ! Retenez-moi ou je vais faire malheur !..._

Emily Rose s'était entre-temps rapprochée du petit groupe. Elle tapota l'épaule de l'homme.

"Hé, Mitch !"

"Hmm ?" (se retournant)

"La ferme !" (en lui assenant une bonne droite)

Mitch se tint la mâchoire, tout miséreux, alors que Dean jugeait avec fierté les nouvelles qualités qu'il découvrait chez son amie. Il ne put retenir un sifflement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir la principale intéressée.

"Je... je... je suis désolée... mais il commençait à m'énerver..." (embarrassée)

"Oh ! Mais ne t'excuse pas !... Je crois que tout le monde ici en rêvait..."

Emily Rose sourit timidement.

"Donc ! Un poltergeist..." (reprenant son sérieux)

Les deux frères acquiescèrent de la tête.

"Charmant ! Et comment on s'en débarrasse ?"

"C'est bien ça le problème. On n'y arrive pas... et pourtant, on a utilisé toutes nos ressources... Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ici !... Il aurait déjà dû disparaître !"

"Ow ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?"

"Comment ça 'on' ? Il est hors de question que tu te mêles de ça ! Tu pourrais mourir..."

"Première nouvelle. Alors pourquoi tu y vas, toi ?"

"C'est mon job !"

"Peut-être... mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Et si je dois mourir, je préfère encore que ce soit avec toi ! Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi..."

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Personne ne va mourir, ok ?!..." (lui tenant le visage)

"Je peux venir alors ?" (avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux)

"Non !"

"Mais... mais..."

"Je ne pourrais pas faire correctement mon travail si je te sais en danger..."

"Mais je sais me défendre !"

"Oui mais..."

"Temps mort !"

"Hilarant, Sammy ! Vraiment hilarant !"

Sam haussa les épaules, désemparé.

"Arrêtez de vous chamailler, vous deux !"

"C'est LUI qui a commencé !"

"C'est ELLE qui a commencé !"

"J'veux pas l'savoir ! On est ici pour une bonne raison : elle commence par un P et finit par un T... ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? Bien... On avance alors."

"Mais Sam..."

"Y a pas de 'Sam' qui tienne, Dean, on doit les protéger... On doit les aider à se protéger..."

Dean soupira, mais il savait que son frère avait raison. Laisser toutes ces personnes seules, ce serait du suicide.

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**" _Tiens ! Ça faisait longtemps... A croire qu'il apprécie le silence lui aussi._

"Tu as de quoi pour les protéger ?"

"Un peu de sel. De l'eau bénite. Du thym. Et toi ?"

"Quelques cartouches de gros sel..."

"Ça va faire juste..."

"Ouais... Quelqu'un sait tenir un fusil ?"

"Quelle question !"

"Très bien, Eddie. Voici des cartouches de gros sel. Les esprits détestent ça. Ne tirez que lorsque vous êtes sûrs d'atteindre la cible ! On ne peut pas se permettre de gaspiller nos faibles munitions..." _Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour aller à l'Impala et vider le coffre !..._

Eddie fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait parfaitement.

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**"

"Oh toi, la ferme !"

Dean avait à peine prononcé ces mots qu'il se retrouva projeté avec violence contre une armoire. _Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?_ Il frappa le sol de sa main avec rage.

"Dean ! Tu vas bien ?"

"Ouais ! Ouais ! J'vais bien ! Y'a pas de maïe !..." (en se relevant tout en se tenant le dos)

Emily Rose s'était approchée mais il lui fit signe de rester avec les autres, en sécurité.

"Toi, mon vieux, tu vas payer ça !"

Puis s'adressant à son frère...

"Hé Sammy ! Tu comprends pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'il attaque ?"

"J'sais pas !... Il a peut-être la rancune tenace..."

"Ah ah !"

"Hééééé ! C'est toi qui..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dean et lui faisaient un vol plané chacun de leur côté.

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**"

"SAMMY !"

Dean se maudissait intérieurement pour l'avoir ouverte et pour avoir donné des idées au poltergeist. Jamais Sam n'aurait dû être blessé.

"Sam ! Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui... ça va !... Je confirme... Il a la rancune tenace..." (en se massant le haut du crâne où commençait à apparaître une belle bosse)

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**" _Oh non ! Pitié ! Pas encore !..._

"**HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**"

"Hé, Dean ! J'crois qu'on a un gros problème !..."

"Ah ouais ? Fais-moi rire !..."

"J'la vois, Dean... La banshee ! Je peux la voir !..."


	30. Chapter 30

Dean se tenait debout, le dos reposant contre le mur. Trois attaques en une journée, cela commençait à faire ressentir des effets sur son pauvre corps. Si le poltergeist attaquait encore, et il le ferait sans aucun doute, il finirait par se casser quelque chose. Et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait d'être blessé qui le gênait... Il en avait connu d'autres... C'était plutôt de ne plus pouvoir protéger efficacement son frère, Emily Rose et tous les innocents de ce manoir. Protéger, c'était sa mission, sa raison d'être.

Et s'il échouait... Et si le poltergeist s'en prenait aux autres plutôt qu'à lui... Et s'il avait mis toutes ces personnes en danger... Et si... Et si... Il allait aller loin avec des 'si' !... Non ! Il lui fallait du concret, du réel. Dans cette histoire de fantômes, c'était plutôt ironique.

"Hé Dean !"

La voix de Sam le tira de ses pensées. Dean releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec son frère qui semblait le fixer avec inquiétude.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?" (en se touchant frénétiquement le visage)

Sam lui lança un de ces regards plein d'incompréhension et d'énervement dont il avait le secret. Il fronça les sourcils et bascula sa tête sur le côté, choqué.

"Arrête de me fixer comme ça !... ça devient gênant, là..."

Sam soupira.

"Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour mon frère..."

"Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Je vais bien ! JE-VAIS-BIEN !... Ok ?" _Si tu le dis..._

Il expira profondément et fit un petit signe de tête.

"A quoi tu pensais ?"

"A un plan pour nous sortir de là..."

"Et tu en es arrivé à quelle conclusion...?"

"On aurait besoin d'un miracle !..."

"On parle de moi ?"

Tout le monde se retourna vers la voix et aperçut le soldat Scott.

"Ce n'est pas le mot que je choisirais..."

"Ouh ! Ça me blesse, Dean ! Vraiment. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, je t'aurais cru plus reconnaissant..." (sourire aux lèvres)

"C'est votre petit ami ?" _Mais pourquoi on me prend toujours pour un gay ?_

Dean lança un regard noir au fameux Mitch. La réaction fut quasi immédiate...

"Oui. Je sais. J'me tais !" (en faisant le signe du motus et bouche cousue) _Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai !..._

"Reconnaissant ? Envers qui ? Envers vous ? Envers un planqué qui n'est même pas fichu de se débarrasser d'un esprit frappeur ? Pour un esprit protecteur, avouez que ça fait un peu tache ! Et puis, quand on s'est fait attaquer tout à l'heure, où vous étiez passé ? Vous avez encore déserté, je parie... C'est bien c'que j'disais : miracle je sais pas, mais planqué, ça oui !... Et après, ça se veut un héros, un protecteur... Laissez-moi rire ! Ah ah ah ! Ça y est, c'est bon ! On n'a pas besoin de vous"

Puis il tourna les talons, laissant Sam et les autres sidérés.

"Tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis !?" (tentant de parlementer)

"Tu veux parier ?" (énervé)

"Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! On se démène pour sauver les gens... On risque sa vie, sa peau... Enfin, presque... On risque de disparaître pour toujours... Et voilà comment on est remercié !... Sans mon aide, vous ne seriez plus que de la charpie à l'heure qu'il est. Alors tu sais c'que tu es Dean, tu n'es qu'un sale hypocrite !"

"Ah ouais ?"

"Ouais..."

"Ça suffit vous deux ! Vos querelles de machos ne nous intéressent pas ! Si vous en veniez au fait ?!.."

"Ces soi-disant gentilshommes m'ont invoqué plus tôt pour que je les aide..." (désignant les frères Winchester)

"Vous êtes vraiment un esprit, alors ?"

"C'est pas une lumière, dites-moi !..."

"Loin de là, James, loin de là..."

"Hééé !"

"Oui. Je suis un esprit, un fantôme, un revenant, un spectre... Mais appelez-moi James tout simplement !..."

"Une maison de fous... Oui, c'est ça, je suis dans une maison de fous..." _Il m'énerve, mais il m'énerve !..._

James Scott leur fit un petit clin d'œil avant de disparaître... puis de réapparaître devant Mitch.

"**BOOOOOHHHH !**"

Ce dernier eut tellement peur qu'il s'évanouit.

"Bon. Maintenant qu'on a la paix, on va pouvoir continuer... Où j'en étais déjà, moi ? Ah, oui !... Ils voulaient que je les aide... et c'est ce que j'ai fait... sans trop me vanter..."

"Tu veux mon avis ? Tu en fais déjà trop !... Le poltergeist est toujours là... et c'est grâce à toi !..."

"Héééééé ! J'ai jamais dit que j'allais le tuer !"

"Des scrupules ? Du sentimentalisme ? C'est nous les méchants chasseurs, alors on ne peut pas nous faire confiance...?"

"Doucement avec les hypothèses, là ! J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé... enfin, ce que Sam m'a demandé... c'est-à-dire vous libérer. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Alors, si vous n'êtes pas contents, vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-mêmes !... Et peut-être que la prochaine fois, vous formulerez mieux vos désirs..."

"Non mais attends ! Tu nous accuses de ne pas savoir c'qu'on veut ? Tu te fous de nous ou quoi ? Tu peux lire dans nos pensées. Tu savais très bien ce qu'on voulait, et pourtant tu n'as rien fait pour y remédier !..."

"Je ne voulais pas briser le mythe de Mary Winchester, protectrice de ses enfants chéris..." (cherchant visiblement à détendre l'atmosphère, sans trop de succès)

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec vous, les esprits ? C'est quoi le problème ? Vous avez un code d'honneur ? Je ne t'attaque pas... Tu ne m'attaques pas... Tu as fait le serment de le protéger lui aussi ?..."

"Dean..."

"Non, Sam ! Je veux savoir !"

"J'en ai marre de toutes ces insinuations, Dean Winchester !... Mais bon, puisque tu veux tout savoir... Je vais tout t'expliquer..."

"C'est pas trop tôt !"

"Et cesse de m'interrompre, à la fin ! C'est très désagréable !... Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas l'éliminer... C'est simplement que je ne peux pas le faire... Et pourtant j'ai essayé..."

Les deux frères se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose d'inédit ici... Quelque chose qui dépassait l'entendement...

"... mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez... Du moins, je l'espère. C'est mon rôle de protéger les innocents mais ici, rien n'est plus comme avant..."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Je suis sûr que vous avez des éléments de réponse... Après tout, vous êtes omniscient."

"C'est vrai. Il y a quelque chose de puissant qui protège cet endroit et ceux qui viennent s'y réfugier..."

"Hé bien, je crois qu'il y a une faille dans ton raisonnement, Sherlock ! Sam et moi avons été ses cibles préférées, si ce n'est ses uniques cibles. Alors, question protection, on a vu mieux..."

"C'est bien ça le problème !... Il n'est pas question de protéger les corps... mais les âmes..."

"Les âmes ?"

"Oui. Et c'est pour ça que cet esprit ne disparaît pas..."

"Vous nous parlez de magie, là !"

James Scott fit un petit signe de tête.

"Et qui dit magie dit sorcier/sorcière... Quel est parmi vous l'idiot(e) qui a osé prononcer cette formule ?"

Personne n'ouvrit la bouche, visiblement apeurés. Sam fit signe à son frère de le suivre à l'écart.

"Dean !... Je peux te parler deux secondes ? Je repensais à une chose... Si le poltergeist ne peut s'attaquer qu'aux corps... et en même temps qu'à nous... tu ne crois pas que...?"

Sam n'osa en dire davantage, laissant l'idée suivre son cours dans l'esprit de son frère. Il fallut quelques minutes à Dean pour pleinement réaliser la portée des paroles de son petit frère. Il écarquilla les yeux au maximum avant de se laisser glisser tout doucement sur le sol, profondément choqué.

"Dean ! Dean ! Réponds-moi ! Tu vas bien ?"

"Si je vais bien ? Tu me demandes si je vais bien ? Evidemment que je vais bien ! Enfin Sam, pourquoi j'irais mal ? Tu es juste en train de me dire que nous sommes les seuls humains de ce manoir !... et que je suis tombé amoureux d'une miss esprit... Pourquoi ça n'arrive toujours qu'à moi, hein ?! Pourquoi ?" (abattu)

Sam ne savait quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas les réponses. Il ne savait comment consoler son frère. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire combien il était désolé et que la vie continuerait malgré tout. Toutes ces sottises de circonstance...

Rien n'irait jamais mieux ; il le savait en connaissance de cause. Son frère n'irait jamais mieux. A trop vouloir garder en lui ses émotions, il ne pourrait jamais aller de l'avant. Et c'était cela qui inquiétait le plus Sam : perdre son éternel héros, perdre son frère...


	31. Chapter 31

Un peu plus loin, les habitants du manoir avaient été les témoins silencieux de la scène. Il y avait visiblement quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Emily Rose le savait, mais elle n'osait pas les approcher, comme si elle sentait qu'il ne fallait pas troubler ce moment d'intimité fraternelle. Elle se contenta donc d'interroger la seule personne qui pouvait avoir des réponses.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Ils viennent de découvrir un terrible secret..." (triste)

"Ah ! Et c'est...?"

"C'est à eux de vous le dire... Pas à moi !..."

"Ça t'arrange, hein ? Avoue !"

"Dean..."

"Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? Pourquoi ?" (furieux)

"Et à quoi ça vous aurait servi ? A rien."

"Ce n'était pas à toi d'en juger ! Jamais tu n'aurais dû nous cacher une chose pareille !..."

"Mais quoi à la fin ?"

James et Dean baissèrent la tête. Ce fut donc à Sam de prendre la parole. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Jamais ces deux-là n'avoueraient la triste vérité. L'un par pudeur. L'autre pour des raisons sentimentales. Sam inspira profondément avant de lâcher dans un souffle...

"Vous êtes tous des esprits !" (gêné)

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe. Si certaines personnes restaient stoïques devant l'événement, la plupart des habitants du manoir se regardaient entre effroi et soulagement. Comment quelque chose d'aussi gros avait-il pu leur échapper ?

_Si nous sommes des fantômes, comment sommes-nous morts et pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas au Paradis ? En tout cas, nous sommes en sécurité... C'est l'essentiel._ Voici ce qui se passait dans leurs petites têtes... enfin, dans leurs enveloppes corporelles.

Parmi eux, seul un n'avait toujours pas réagi : Mitch. D'un autre côté, il était toujours dans les vapes. Mais quelque chose laissait présager qu'il ne le prendrait pas bien lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

"Il ne veut plus me voir, n'est-ce pas ?" (yeux mouillés de larmes)

"Laisse-lui le temps Emily Rose... Laisse-lui le temps de digérer l'information... Je sais qu'il t'aime... Ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra !... Il reviendra..." (se voulant rassurant)

"J'espère que tu as raison..." (un petit sourire essayant de percer)

Sam lui frotta gentiment le dos en signe de réconfort, puis il alla rejoindre son frère.

"On a un plus gros problème sur les bras..."

"Comment ça pourrait être pire qu'être mort ?"

"Hé bien ! Pour être honnête avec vous, Eddie, le poltergeist et la magie sont liés. Donc, on rompt le charme et on en est débarrassés. Simplissime, non ?"

"Et en quoi sommes-nous concernés dans cette histoire ? Après tout, nous sommes déjà morts..." _Non ! C'est pas vrai, je rêve !... Ils cherchent à se défiler... Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour eux ! Esprits indignes, va !_

"Hé bien..." (réfléchissant)

"Eddie ! Nous nous rendons bien compte de la situation... et je sais que c'est dur d'apprendre que l'on est différent... mais vous êtes toujours le maître de ce manoir... et vous avez un devoir envers toutes ces personnes... toutes ces âmes... toutes ces âmes égarées comme vous aimez les appeler... Eddie, quelle que soit cette formule et ce à quoi elle était destinée, tout a dégénéré...

Non seulement elle a attiré les âmes en errance jusqu'ici - le poltergeist en est la preuve (presque) vivante -, mais encore elle les retient prisonnières dans l'enceinte du domaine... tout comme les vôtres... Tout tourne autour de votre manoir, Eddie... C'est nécessairement quelqu'un de votre entourage..." (d'une voix calme)

"Vous m'accusez ? Comment osez-vous !..."

"Je n'accuse personne Eddie... Je suis sûr que cette personne était pétrie de bonnes intentions. Dean et moi ne sommes pas là pour l'en blâmer, mais pour trouver une solution et inverser la formule afin que vous puissiez tous trouver la paix..."

"Oh mon Dieu !"

Tous s'étaient retournés au cri d'Anna Kilkenny. Elle se tenait debout, les mains tremblantes, pâle comme un linge...

"Tout va bien, ma chérie ?" (inquiet)

"Tout est de ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je suis vraiment désolée !..." (éclatant en sanglots)

Sam et Dean se regardèrent en silence. Ils venaient de trouver leur sorcière...

"Anna ! Tu m'avais promis !..."

"Mais, papa, tu avais tellement envie de ce projet... tu voulais tellement redonner au domaine ses lettres de noblesse... je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire !..."

"Et alors tu as utilisé la magie !... Anna... Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu es druide... Ce n'est pas ce à quoi sont censés servir tes pouvoirs !..."

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard étonné. Ils s'attendaient bien à ce qu'Eddie passe un savon à sa fille pour avoir utilisé la magie, mais pas à ce qu'il sache qu'elle s'en serve. Comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté de ça ? La famille Kilkenny était irlandaise... tout comme la mère des enfants... Ils avaient vu la banshee... Pourquoi pas un druide ? ou une druidesse ? C'était dans la tradition celtique, après tout...

Mais quelque chose préoccupait Sam. Les rituels druidiques ne coïncidaient pas avec le phénomène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

"Mais vous n'avez pas utilisé le druidisme, n'est-ce pas Anna ?..."

Dean leva un sourcil, étonné.

"... Mes connaissances en science druidique sont assez limitées... mais il me semble que cela consiste en l'harmonie avec les éléments et l'environnement..." _ça y est !... Sam est passé en mode Mr Mystère... S'il se met à étaler toute sa science, on risque de ne pas s'en sortir._

"... jamais cela n'aurait pu provoquer un tel effet secondaire..."

"Anna ?"

Celle-ci restait étonnamment muette et pâlissait de plus en plus.

"... Je ne connais qu'une seule forme de magie qui permette de contraindre et qui puisse provoquer de tels contrecoups... et c'est la magie noire..."

Aux derniers mots, Dean avait relevé la tête, alors qu'Anna ne semblait cesser de se renfermer sur elle-même, les yeux rougis par les larmes, la tête baissée, le corps secoué de spasmes.

"Anna ? ANNA ! Dis-leur que c'est faux ! Dis-leur que tu n'as pas pu faire une chose pareille !... Anna !..."

Pour toute réponse, il n'y eut que des sanglots...

"Anna ! C'est toi le pilier spirituel de notre communauté... Tu es censée montrer l'exemple... Comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas ?" (furieux)

"Mais... papa... je... je... je l'ai fait... pour toi... uniquement pour toi..." (secouée de sanglots)

"Hé bien, je dois dire que c'est raté !..."

Et il s'éloigna du groupe sans un regard pour sa fille.

"Papa..." (en tombant à genoux)

"Il y a une chose que je ne comprends toujours pas... Comment on en est arrivé là ?..."

Anna leva les yeux vers Dean sans pour autant lui répondre. _Ah non ! Pas ce regard ! Sérieux. Sam et elle devraient monter un club !..._

"Anna... c'est dur... mais j'ai besoin... hum !... nous avons besoin de vous... Quelle formule avez-vous utilisé ?"

Anna avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle était morte... Son père ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole... Elle était prisonnière de sa propre formule... Elle avait vraiment tout foiré !... Alors, pourquoi ces jeunes gens s'acharnaient-ils à vouloir son aide ? Elle ne faisait qu'apporter le malheur. Qu'ils la laissent donc tranquille !...

"S'il vous plaît, Anna..."

La voix de Sam était douce, sans rancœur ni rancune dans le ton... Elle invitait à la confidence. Anna déglutit.

"Je l'ai créée moi-même. Et dire que j'ai fait ça pour éviter les problèmes !... Un vrai coup de maître !" (amère)

Sam garda le silence. Il sentait qu'il devait la laisser s'ouvrir à son rythme...

"J'ai invité les âmes égarées à venir au manoir pour se reposer et se restaurer, tout en leur garantissant la sécurité. Pour moi... vous savez... les 'âmes égarées'... c'était de vraies personnes... pas leurs âmes..." (sanglotant)

"La magie ne fait pas trop dans le figuré. La formule a été prise au premier degré..."

"Jamais je n'aurais dû m'initier à cette magie ! Mon père a bien raison : j'ai trahi la communauté !..."

"Ce qui est fait est fait, ma jolie ! Impossible de revenir en arrière !..."

Sam lui lança un regard noir avant de rajouter...

"Aidez-nous à l'inverser... ça n'effacera pas la faute, mais..."

"Je ne peux pas ! Je suis désolée !" _Mais c'est une manie dans cette affaire !..._

"Ecoutez Mam'zelle ! Au point où vous en êtes, vous pourriez au moins faire un effort !... Et dire qu'on vous offre sur un plateau un moyen de vous racheter !..."

"Dean !..."

"Et vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ?! Je. ne. peux. pas. inverser la formule pour une simple et bonne raison : j'ai utilisé le lien du sang ! Et comme vous nous l'avez appris tout à l'heure, je suis morte. Il est donc impossible de l'inverser !"

"Génial ! Génial ! C'est tout bonnement génial ! On est revenus au point mort ! On est toujours retenus prisonniers par un poltergeist et un manoir... Rhââââââ ! J'en reviens pas d'avoir dit ça !..." (petit sourire)

"C'est la magie ça, Dean !..."

"Peut-être. Mais ça ne résout pas notre problème... T'as des idées ? Car là, personnellement servir de jouet à un poltergeist pervers, ça devient carrément énervant !"

"Bon. Bah ! Je crois qu'il ne nous reste qu'une seule solution..."

"Développe !"

"Communiquer"

"Communiquer ? Non mais tu t'écoutes ?! Tu comptes communiquer avec un poltergeist !... Et dire que je croyais avoir entendu les choses les plus folles... mais là... là, tu bats des records. J'sais pas si tu t'rappelles, mais il est pas très causant..."

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**"

"Voilà ! C'est justement ce que j'disais !..."

"Dean..."

"C'est non !"

"Mais je n'ai encore rien demandé !"

"Je te connais, Sammy. Quand tu commences comme ça, c'est que ça ne va pas me plaire..."

"Dean... Je peux communiquer avec lui..."

"Ah oui ? Par l'opération du Saint-Esprit ?"

"Non. Avec une formule !"

"De la magie ?"

Sam fit un petit signe timide de la tête.

"Hors de question !"

"Mais Dean... je ne risque rien..."

"Tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? Aucun risque ? Hello Sammy ! Reviens sur Terre ! On parle d'un poltergeist et de magie, là !... ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage ! Alors, tu t'en doutes sûrement, la réponse est NON !"

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**"

"Tout à fait d'accord avec toi !..."

"S'te plaît ! Dean..." (yeux de cocker) "... juste une toute petite formule de rien du tout..."

"Sam, c'est NON !"

"Rien qu'une petite formule sans conséquences..."

"En quelle langue il faut t'le dire ? NO ! NIET ! NEIN ! NON !"

"Dean... C'est notre seule chance..." _C'est pas vrai ! Il ne s'arrête donc jamais !..._

Dean eut tout juste le temps de dire "SAM !" avant d'être catapulté à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée.

"Dean ! Tu vas bien ?"

"Espèce de sale... Toujours des coups bas ! Je n'sais même pas c'qui m'empêche de..."

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**"

"Ça..."

Dean montra qu'il reconnaissait l'évidence en faisant la moue.

"Tu veux reconsidérer la question ?"

"Tu ne cours aucun danger ?"

"Aucun"

"Je peux rester pendant le rituel ?"

"C'est même conseillé"

"Dans ce cas..."

"Alors c'est oui ! Hein, dis ? C'est oui ?" (surexcité)

"Doucement... Doucement... Je n'ai pas dit ça..." (sérieux)

"Oh !" (déçu)

"J'rigole !... C'est d'accord... mais à une seule condition... non négociable... Je dois toujours t'avoir à l'œil !..."

"Deal !"

"Deal..."


	32. Chapter 32

La tension était sensiblement retombée entre les deux frères. Passé le temps de la dispute, du haussement de ton, les deux hommes avaient comme scellé leur marché par une poignée de main chaleureuse.

Et, à lire le sourire victorieux de Sam, Dean avait encore dû se laisser convaincre... Il avait encore dû s'incliner... Il faut dire que Sam avait toujours été sa faiblesse... et le serait sans doute à jamais. Le principal intéressé le savait bien et prenait un malin plaisir à le retourner contre son frère.

Cette fois-ci pourtant, il devait bien l'avouer, la tâche n'avait pas été si aisée. Peut-être que Dean commençait à être immunisé contre les regards de chien battu et le ton suppliant de son petit frère... Peut-être que cette affaire était tellement grave que sa raison avait pris le dessus... Peut-être que Sam devait tout simplement remercier le poltergeist pour avoir convaincu Dean de se rallier à sa cause...

Quelle ironie ! Ils cherchaient tous deux à se débarrasser de ce mauvais esprit et il semblait qu'il leur offrait l'occasion et les moyens de le faire. A y réfléchir, la situation n'était pas ironique, plutôt inquiétante... Le poltergeist avait-il des données qu'il ignorait ? Il n'avait quasiment pas à en douter. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière... Trop tard pour les regrets... Ils n'avaient plus le choix. C'était leur dernière chance.

"Sam ! Tu vas bien ?" (inquiet)

La voix de son frère le fit involontairement sursauter.

"Hein ? Quoi ? Euh... Oui... Oui...ça va... j'étais ailleurs... Désolé ! Tu disais ?"

Dean le regardait avec inquiétude et insistance, comme s'il venait de dire n'importe quoi.

"Quoi ?" (ne supportant plus d'être surveillé)

"Oh ! Moi... rien..." (en haussant les épaules)

"Alors quoi ?"

"Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir récemment ? Hé bien, tu devrais... Non. Sérieux ! Là, tu m'fais peur mec !"

"Je m'inquiète..." (les yeux dans le vague)

"Ah ! J'le savais bien que cette formule n'était pas sans danger... On devrait en rester là et chercher une autre solution !..." (sûr de lui)

"Que vont-ils devenir maintenant ?" (les yeux rivés sur les esprits)

"Qu'est-ce que quoi...? Mais de quoi tu parles, Sammy ? J'te comprends plus..."

"Que va-t-il arriver à tous ces gens ?"

Dean suivit le regard de son frère, fixé sur le petit groupe d'esprits et en particulier sur Anna et Emily Rose.

C'est vrai. C'était des esprits, mais c'était aussi des personnes à part entière, des identités... Sam en tout cas les jugeait comme tels. Et même Dean, s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, y était attaché. Fortement attaché. Dean continua d'observer les deux jeunes femmes.

Anna avait commis des erreurs. Elle en était consciente et cela la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle n'osait relever la tête, de peur de voir les regards accusateurs et pleins de mépris. Elle restait seule dans son coin à méditer, à ressasser ses erreurs. Elle aurait voulu mourir... mais la vie lui avait déjà été arrachée par un esprit qu'elle avait elle-même attiré. Elle aurait voulu disparaître... mais là encore, ça lui était impossible... Elle était condamnée à errer, seule.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, doucement, sans agressivité, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Anna leva la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec Emily Rose. Elle restait interdite. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, comment cette jeune femme pouvait-elle ne pas lui en vouloir ?

"Je... je... je... suis... dé... so...lée..."

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler. Emily Rose s'assit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

"Ssshhh ! Tout va bien... Tout va bien se passer maintenant..."

"Suis... dé... so... lée..." (en s'effondrant en larmes)

Et Anna s'épancha sur l'épaule de cette nouvelle amie, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps...

Dean parut étonné de la réaction de sa petite... de son amie. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Anna était la cause de tous ses malheurs et pourtant... pourtant Emily Rose ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle avait juste lu la détresse dans les yeux d'Anna et n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser se morfondre ainsi. Elle lui avait juste ouvert les bras. Elle lui avait pardonné.

Oublier... Pardonner... Pourrait-il y parvenir un jour ? Sa gorge se noua. Dean croisa son regard et se sentit submergé par une vague de tristesse, de rancœur et de culpabilité. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il détourna le regard, gêné et honteux, avant de tourner les talons. Sam voulut le retenir...

"Dean..."

"Sam ! Lâche-moi ! J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul..." (haussant le ton)

Il se dégagea violemment de son étreinte et Sam le regarda s'en aller tristement, tout comme Emily Rose.

Pourquoi son frère et lui n'avaient-ils pas droit au bonheur ? Ils chassaient les créatures de l'ombre, sauvaient des innocents pas toujours très innocents... et que recevaient-ils en échange ? Rien. Nada. Le néant complet. La vie était vraiment injuste. La mort aussi, par un certain côté.

Sam adressa un petit sourire gêné aux deux jeunes femmes pour tenter d'excuser le comportement de son frère. Qu'allaient-elles devenir à la fin de toute cette histoire ? La question pouvait paraître saugrenue... Après tout, ils étaient chasseurs. Pas de pitié pour les créatures ! Oui mais voilà... tous ces esprits paraissaient tellement humains... avec leurs sentiments... leurs émotions... leurs vies...

Comment ne pas se préoccuper de leur sort ? Comment rester impassible devant tant de détresse ? C'était toutes les règles qui en étaient chamboulées. Leurs vies aussi. Leurs vies à tous. Humains comme créatures. Pour Sam, il n'y avait pas de différence. Il ferait tout pour les sauver, quel qu'en soit le prix. Il s'en faisait la promesse.


	33. Chapter 33

**Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le hall du manoir Kilkenny.**

"Sam, tu es bien sûr de vouloir faire ça ?"

"Dean !..."

"Hé ! Y'a rien de mal à vouloir des certitudes... Après tout, tu ne comptes que communiquer avec un esprit malin, un poltergeist, une créature, pour essayer de le raisonner... La routine, quoi ! Sérieusement, Sammy, tu vois de quoi ça a l'air, là ?" _J'en connais un qui doit bien se marrer de là où il est..._

"D'une bonne idée...?" (petit sourire timide)

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bonne ? BONNE ? C'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisi... Dingue... Inconsidérée... Dangereuse... ça par contre, oui" (fixant son frère avec le plus grand sérieux)

"Dean..." (sur un ton suppliant)

"Bon. Ok ! Tu veux pratiquer ce rituel ? C'est ton affaire ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après s'il t'arrive quelque chose !..."

"Mais voyons, Dean, je ne risque rien... J'ai mon grand frère pour me protéger..." (avec malice)

Dean le regarda les sourcils froncés, grimaçant. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il venait de se faire avoir... encore ! Il grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles, puis demanda...

"De quoi tu as besoin ?" (soupirant)

Un sourire victorieux illumina le visage de Sam. _Rhââââââ !... ça ne devrait jamais pouvoir exister !..._

"Du sel. De l'encens. Des coquillages. De l'eau. Une bougie rouge... et puis... hum !... des pétales de rose..."

"Des pétales de rose ? J'croyais qu'on devait communiquer avec un poltergeist, pas avec un amour de jeunesse !..." (tout sourire)

Sam lui lança un regard noir.

"Dean !..." (énervé)

"Oui. Bon. ça va... j'ai compris... Si on ne peut même plus faire de l'humour..."

Et il partit chercher ce qui lui avait été demandé.

"Anna ! Avez-vous une imprimante au manoir ?" (plein d'espoir)

"Je crains que non. Cet endroit a été conçu comme un lieu de retraite, loin de la civilisation et de ses dépendances technologiques... Un retour aux sources, en somme !" (triste)

"Ow ! Tant pis. Bon... ben... y'a plus qu'à utiliser le portable !..." (grimaçant)

Décidément, rien ne se passerait jamais comme prévu. Nul doute qu'une malédiction frappait leur famille... mais ça ne suffirait pas à arrêter un Winchester. Jamais !

Sam observa la course du soleil puis, visiblement satisfait, il s'agenouilla, attendant bien sagement que son frère lui apporte le matériel nécessaire.

"Tu veux le faire ? Tu en es bien sûr ?" _Mais c'est pas vrai !... Il ne lâche jamais l'affaire !... S'il continue sur cette voie, soit il me sape le moral, soit je l'étrangle._

"Dean... Je t'en prie, arrête !"

"C'est moi l'aîné ! Je dois te protéger..."

"Dean... On en a déjà parlé... Je ne changerais pas d'avis... C'est notre seule solution..."

Dean soupira, résigné. _Un entêtement pareil, ça se soigne, merde !_ Voyant que son frère s'impatientait, il lui remit tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin.

Contre toute attente, il lui en rendit deux, le sel et les coquillages, afin qu'il trace autour de lui un cercle de protection. Il n'y avait rien de pire en magie que d'être interrompu, alors mieux valait faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

"Tu es prêt ?"

Sam lui fit un petit signe de tête et lui demanda son briquet. Il déposa son ordinateur près de lui, avec à l'écran la photo du journal, prit une grande inspiration et commença le rituel.

Il fit brûler de l'encens dans un petit récipient situé sur sa droite et se mit à psalmodier.

"_J'invoque le gardien de la tour de l'Est !_  
_Forces aériennes,_  
_Pouvoir des Sylphes,_  
_Puissance de l'Air,_  
_Venez à nous !_"

Puis, approchant la flamme du briquet de la mèche de la bougie...

"_J'invoque le gardien de la tour du Sud !_  
_Forces ignées, _  
_Pouvoir des Salamandres,_  
_Puissance du Feu,_  
_Venez à nous !_"

Il mit sa main dans le bol rempli d'eau et en aspergea sa gauche en disant...

"_J'invoque le gardien de la tour de l'Ouest !_  
_Forces aquatiques,_  
_Pouvoir des Ondines,_  
_Puissance de l'Eau,_  
_Venez à nous !_"

Enfin, il prit une pincée de sel qu'il jeta devant lui...

"_J'invoque le gardien de la tour du Nord !_  
_Forces telluriques,_  
_Pouvoir des Gnomes,_  
_Puissance de la Terre,_  
_Venez à nous !_"

Dans une petite assiette, il déposa une grosse poignée de pétales de rose et saisit de nouveau le briquet, les yeux rivés sur la photographie affichée sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

"_Par les quatre éléments réunis,_  
_Que l'esprit brave les interdits..._  
_Et que par cette invocation,_  
_On puisse entamer la discussion !_"

Et il fit brûler les pétales...

La réponse ne se fit pas longtemps attendre. Plusieurs boules de lumière se mirent à tournoyer autour de Sam, sous le regard inquiet de son frère. Après quelques instants, une de ces boules vint s'abattre sur lui, le faisant basculer vers l'avant.

Dean accourut vers lui en criant...

"SSSSAAAAAAMMMMM !"

Mais il s'arrêta net devant le cercle de protection, n'osant le briser.

"Sam ! Sammy ! Tu m'entends ? Tu vas bien ?"

"Bien sûr que je vais bien !... Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'en étais incapable...?" (vexé)

Dean se retourna presque instantanément et fixa d'un air incrédule son petit frère qui se tenait là. _Et c'est ça qu'il appelle se passer sans problème !..._

"Quoi ?" (énervé)

"Y'a rien qui t'choque ?" (étonné)

"Bah... non !..."

"Tu es là devant moi..."

"Oui, merci... ça j'l'avais remarqué !..."

"... mais ton corps est là-bas..." (en pointant vers le cercle de protection)

"Ow !"

"Comme tu dis !"

"Y'a dû y avoir un problème quelque part..."

"Non !... Tu crois...? Sans danger, hein ? '_Cette formule est sans danger, Dean... Il n'y a aucun risque..._' La prochaine fois où tu me sors des conneries pareilles, rappelle-moi de te botter les fesses !..."

"Dean..."

"Y'a pas de 'Dean' qui tienne !... Sam ! Tu n'es plus dans ton corps et on n'a toujours pas trouvé le moyen de communiquer avec l'Autre. Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait aller plus mal..."

"Hé bien..."

"Oui ?"

"Je pense que tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil derrière toi..."

"Derrière m-...?"

A l'intérieur du cercle, le corps de Sam s'était relevé et faisait maintenant face aux deux frères, tout aussi étonné l'un que l'autre.

Il les fixait de ses grands yeux noirs, un rictus aux lèvres. Il ressemblait à ces prédateurs qui prennent plaisir à intimider leurs proies, à les torturer avant de les tuer...

Il tenta de s'approcher plus près d'eux, mais la barrière de protection magique lui bloqua le passage pour leur plus grand soulagement. _Ouf ! Encore heureux que la protection soit efficace, elle ! C'est génial ! On a un lion en cage et Sammy en esprit... On est bien avancés avec ça !..._

"Dean ! Attention ! DEAN !" (effrayé) _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?_

Dean eut juste le temps de relever la tête avant d'être frappé lui aussi par une boule de lumière. _Putain ! ça ne pourra jamais être simple..._ Après, ce fut le trou noir.

Inquiet de voir son frère allongé ainsi, inconscient, Sam se précipita vers lui et tenta de le réveiller en lui tapotant les joues. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, Dean battit des paupières, laissant apparaître deux billes émeraude.

Qui que ce fut, ce n'était visiblement pas Dean... Mais alors, où était-il ? Après tout, Sam aussi avait été frappé par une boule de lumière, mais il s'était retrouvé hors de son corps. Là, c'était différent. Dean n'était pas réapparu, ni en corps ni en esprit... ça n'annonçait rien de bon !...

La personne, l'esprit qui avait pris possession du corps de Dean ne semblait pas agressif. Il fixait Sam de ses yeux verts, tout aussi interloqué. Il se releva en douceur, comme déboussolé, puis se tourna vers le corps de Sam et celui qui le possédait.

Il fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il cherchait à se remémorer quelque chose de précis, comme s'il connaissait celui qui se cachait au tréfonds de ce corps. Tout à coup, il y eut dans ses yeux comme une réalisation, une révélation...

"Anthony ?" (d'une voix douce et calme) "Anthony, c'est bien toi ?"

L'esprit dans le corps de Sam parut surpris.

"J-Ju-Julie...?" _Julie ? Julie Callathal ? __Julie Atkins ? La femme du poltergeist ?_

_Peut-être que finalement la formule a fonctionné... Peut-être que finalement il va communiquer... mais pas avec nous... à travers nous... Mais ça n'explique toujours pas où se trouve l'esprit, l'âme de Dean !... Dean ! Où es-tu ?_


	34. Chapter 34

"Anthony... chéri..."

"J'ai cru un instant que je t'avais perdue..." (troublé)

"Mais voyons, Amour, je ne t'ai jamais quitté... Comment j'aurais pu ? Nous avons tellement partagé ensemble !... De bons moments comme des mauvais... Quand tu étais triste ou que tu avais peur... je t'ai consolé... je t'ai rassuré... Quand tu souriais... je souriais avec toi... Quand nous nous sommes mariés... puis lorsque nous sommes devenus parents... tu as juré de tous nous chérir, de tous nous protéger... Tommy et Danny étaient toute ma vie... toute notre vie... et tu me les as enlevés... Comment as-tu pu changer à ce point ?" (triste)

Julie avait rappelé les banalités de la vie... mais avec le plus grand sérieux... avec autant de sincérité que son cœur le lui permettait. Ses paroles avaient été aussi dures qu'elles avaient été dites avec douceur et avec le plus grand calme.

Anthony, son mari, l'avait écoutée, attentivement, sans jamais l'interrompre. Un vrai miracle !

Tour à tour, le visage qu'il avait emprunté à Sam reflétait son émoi, sa tristesse, son amour et toute la tendresse qu'il portait à son épouse. Tout ceci lui avait permis de se remémorer de merveilleux souvenirs, ceux d'une vie à deux, en amoureux... Là où il ne voyait qu'une vie de couple... Julie ne jurait que par une vie de famille.

Il se sentit tout à coup submergé par une vague de colère, de rancœur, de rage... Autant de sentiments, d'émotions qu'il pensait enfouis et qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était : un poltergeist, un esprit frappeur, ivre de rage et de vengeance. Il ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

"Comment...? Tu me demandes comment j'ai pu changer ?... C'est pourtant toi qui parlais d'amour il y a pas une minute... de grand amour... Je pensais au moins que tu pouvais comprendre... que tu pouvais me comprendre..." (haussant le ton)

"Mais comprendre quoi...? Anthony... Tu as tué tes enfants... tes petits chéris... ta propre chair... ton propre sang... le mien aussi... Alors, oui. Tu as raison. Je ne te comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas ton geste." (d'une voix douce mais sur un ton plus sec)

"Mon geste ? MON GESTE ? J'ai fait tout ça par amour... par amour pour toi !..."

"Mais où est la preuve d'amour lorsque l'on ôte la vie ?"

"Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être plus, mais c'est à cause d'eux que tu es morte. C'est de leur faute si je suis mort. Ce sont les enfants qui sont à blâmer... Pas moi !"

"Toi... toi... toi... Tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche... Tu crois que tout tourne autour de toi ? Tu crois être un saint pour m'avoir 'sauvée' de deux enfants innocents ? Mais ouvre donc les yeux ! Regarde la vérité en face et assume tes erreurs ! C'est par ta main que je suis morte... pas celle des enfants... de nos enfants..." (commençant à perdre son sang-froid)

"L'amour t'aveugle, ma pauvre Julie ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !..."

"Tu as raison sur un point. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour que tu éprouves, c'est de la vengeance. J'aimerais te retrouver... retrouver celui que j'ai épousé... retrouver celui que j'aime... C'est trop demander ?" (sur un ton plus conciliant)

"Après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait, tu continues à les protéger !... Et moi... moi... je suis le méchant de l'histoire !..."

"Ce ne sont que des enfants..."

"Des enfants ? De véritables démons, oui..."

"Non mais je rêve ! Tu es jaloux... Tu es jaloux de tes propres enfants... J'y crois pas !... Je ne peux pas y croire... Tu sais quoi ? Quand je suis morte, j'ai eu le choix entre rester ou partir... Je suis restée.

Je suis restée pour toi. Je suis restée car je voulais t'aider. Je suis restée car je croyais que tu avais changé. Je suis restée pour protéger les enfants. Je suis restée parce que je savais que tu aurais besoin de moi. C'est la plus grande preuve d'amour que je ne pourrais jamais te faire...

Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps, Anthony. Il serait temps que tu en fasses de même... que tu pardonnes aux garçons... que tu te pardonnes à toi-même. Toute cette colère, toute cette haine dont tu te nourris... Ne les laisse pas te consumer... ou tu nous tueras tous... tu nous perdras tous..."

Celui qui possédait le corps de Sam resta muet de stupeur devant de telles révélations. Celle qu'il avait aimé, celle qu'il avait tué aussi, cette femme merveilleuse avait fait table rase du passé. Elle lui avait pardonné. Elle avait choisi de rester avec lui qui ne la méritait pas.

Peut-être avait-elle raison... Peut-être devait-il en faire autant... Peut-être devait-il évacuer toute cette rage qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, avant d'entraîner quelqu'un d'autre dans sa folie meurtrière... Non ! Il n'y avait pas de 'peut-être', rien que des certitudes.

Tout devait s'arrêter maintenant... sinon... sinon... il perdrait ce qu'il lui reste d'humanité et pire encore, il la perdrait... Et ça, il ne le voulait à aucun prix !

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, son visage s'était radouci. De sa prison de sel et de coquillages, il observait cette personne qui accueillait l'esprit de sa chère et tendre Julie quand soudain... quelque chose attira son attention.

Ce corps tremblait... Ce fut d'abord de petits tremblements presque anodins, presque imperceptibles... puis des spasmes de plus en plus violents...

"Julie...?" (inquiet)

Dean/Julie approcha sa main tremblante vers le visage de Sam/Anthony, les larmes aux yeux. Du sang coulait de son nez et de sa bouche, et il lui devenait difficile de rester immobile. C'était comme si le corps de Dean se battait contre quelque chose d'invisible... C'était comme si chacun luttait pour sa survie, pour déterminer qui, de Dean ou de Julie, aurait le contrôle...

"An-An... tho... ny... Je... je... t'en... sup... supplie... Tout... tout... doit... ssss... s'arrêter... main... te...nAAAAAAAHHHH..." Puis reprenant son souffle " Ne... ne g... gâ... gâche... pppppas... t-tout... A... Am... m... our... AAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH !"

"**JULIE !**"

"**DEAN !**"

Un éclair de lumière envahit le corps de Dean pour disparaître aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Lorsque l'esprit de Julie quitta ce corps, cette enveloppe corporelle, Dean, toujours sanguinolent, roula ses yeux dans leurs orbites avant de s'effondrer sur le sol comme un sac de linge sale.

"**DDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN !**"

Sam avait beau le secouer, rien n'y faisait. Dean Winchester restait désespérément immobile, inerte.

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non ! ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça !... Dean... Si tu savais comme je suis désolé !... J'aurais dû t'écouter... Jamais je n'aurais dû utiliser la magie... et encore moins pour communiquer avec une créature. Un poltergeist en plus !

Mais Dean, j't'en supplie !... Réveille-toi ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je ne suis pas prêt à vivre sans toi !... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !... Je veux mon grand frère... Je veux sentir ta présence comme une ombre protectrice... Je veux t'entendre me raconter des blagues... Je veux te voir me faire des farces... Je veux te voir ouvrir les yeux et me dire que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar... Je veux te sentir... Non !... Je veux te voir vivre !... Dean... Je t'en supplie... Reste avec moi..." (les yeux mouillés de larmes, agenouillé près de son frère)

Le corps de Sam regardait le corps qui jadis avait été l'hôte de sa femme et l'esprit de celui dont il volait l'enveloppe. Il laissa échapper un cri plein de souffrance... plein de rage aussi.

"**NOOOOOONNNN !**"

Sam se releva et pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui-même, ou plutôt sur le poltergeist qui occupait toujours son corps.

"Tout ça, c'est ta faute !... Si tu avais été plus ouvert... moins borné... jamais tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Julie serait repartie de manière moins brutale et Dean ne serait pas allongé là-bas, inconscient !... Tu es incapable d'altruisme... Tu ne penses qu'à toi-même !... Tu ne mérites même pas de rester ici... D'ailleurs, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici... Tu n'as plus personne à qui parler... Alors, va-t'en !"

La 'bouche' du poltergeist forma un rictus. Il scrutait Sam d'un œil mauvais.

"Pauvre naïf ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais quitter ce corps ?"

"En fait, je n'y comptais pas trop... et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire..." (sourire aux lèvres)

Sam s'élança sur son corps prisonnier et le plaqua au sol, à cheval entre le sol protégé et le sol profane. Quelques cris de rage plus tard et l'esprit d'Anthony Atkins s'échappait du corps de Sam dans le même éclat de lumière.

Sam fit craquer ses cervicales et revint auprès de son frère, toujours inconscient. _Maintenant on est à égalité, mon grand ! Prépare-toi à souffrir... Personne n'attaque un Winchester en toute impunité !... Cela se paie... Très cher !_

_Dean ! Tiens bon !..._


	35. Chapter 35

Sam avait récupéré son corps, dans un assez bon état. Avec une bosse tout au plus. Le poltergeist était peut-être ce qu'il était, mais Sam devait tout de même reconnaître qu'il était soigneux... ou plutôt, qu'il n'était pas aussi stupide qu'on aurait pu le croire.

Pour lui, comme pour les autres esprits, un corps, c'était le Graal !... Et Sam l'avait bien compris, même s'il lui avait fallu pour ça partager leur existence, se détacher de son corps... On ne prenait vraiment conscience de son importance que lorsqu'on le perdait.

Avec Dean, c'était pareil. Sam n'avait jamais ressenti un tel vide depuis que son frère était étendu là, inconscient. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que Dean frôlait la mort. Loin de là ! Mais il y avait toujours eu des solutions, des réponses... Le prêcheur... La médecine...

Cette fois-ci, il avait comme un nœud à l'estomac, un mauvais pressentiment... Il sentait qu'il lui faudrait plus que ça... qu'il lui faudrait un miracle... Sam se mit à rire nerveusement.

Depuis le début de cette histoire, combien de fois ce mot était-il revenu dans la conversation...? Combien de fois avaient-ils été désespérés au point de vouloir y croire...? Pour combien de temps encore pourraient-ils avoir la foi...? Trop de déceptions, pas assez de miracles... Voilà à quoi se résumait la vie de la famille Winchester !... C'était vraiment injuste !

Un gémissement le tira de ses pensées.

"Dean ! Tu es réveillé ?" (plein d'espoir)

Seuls d'autres gémissements se firent entendre. L'état de Dean ne montrait toujours aucun signe d'amélioration. Ses yeux restaient désespérément clos. Les seuls signes permettant d'affirmer qu'il était toujours vivant se résumaient à ces gémissements et à ces frissons qui parcouraient tout son corps.

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon et laissait Sam en proie à sa plus grande peur : perdre son frère... pour de bon. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment avoué, mais Dean était tout pour lui. Certes, il y avait aussi son père, mais c'était différent. Il avait passé trop de temps à se battre contre lui et contre son autorité pour en dresser un portrait flatteur.

Dean... Dean... C'était le symbole de la famille... le protecteur... le gardien... Il était celui qui l'avait élevé... celui qui l'avait soutenu... celui qui l'avait toujours protégé... Il était un héros... son héros... sa raison de vivre... et Sam le voyait s'éteindre...

Pris dans le tourbillon de ses émotions, Sam approcha sa main du visage de son frère, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il souriait intérieurement en pensant aux remarques cinglantes que lui aurait faites son frère s'il était réveillé... S'IL était réveillé... Cette incertitude le rendait malade !...

Il restait prostré, cherchant par tous les moyens à ne pas rompre ce lien, ce lien physique, ce lien fraternel... C'est alors qu'il sentit cette chaleur, cette chaleur qui se dégageait par grandes vagues du corps de son frère. Son front était brûlant.

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Pas maintenant, Dean ! Ne me laisse pas !..." (affolé)

Sam enleva sa veste, la roula en boule et la plaça derrière la tête de son frère. Il l'observait tristement, espérant secrètement qu'il ouvre les yeux. Au lieu de ça, tout n'était que frissons et fièvre. Dean avait désespérément besoin de chaleur et d'eau, mais Sam ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter son frère... à le perdre de vue... de peur de le perdre définitivement...

"Anna ! Pourrait-on avoir des couvertures et de l'eau fraîche ?"

Elle acquiesça et disparut dans les méandres du manoir. Sam dirigea de nouveau son regard vers son grand frère. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Il fallait qu'il se réveille. Il fallait qu'il se réhydrate...

"Dean ! DEAN ! Je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux ! Tu m'entends ?! Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? Dean, j't'en prie !... Ouvre tes yeux !" (nerveux)

Les paupières de Dean bougèrent, presque imperceptiblement. On voyait bien qu'il luttait pour les ouvrir... mais au moins il essayait. Cela redonnait un peu d'espoir pour la suite.

"Dean..." (d'une voix douce) "C'est ça !... Continue... Tu y es presque..."

Dean battit des paupières et parvint à les ouvrir lentement, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière. Il fixait Sam d'un œil interrogateur, comme déboussolé.

"P-p.a.p.a...?"

Ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler. Sam pouvait respirer maintenant... Dean était réveillé... Oui, mais... Dean délirait... Tout n'était pas encore gagné. Il avait besoin d'aide. Et justement, Anna revenait avec Emily Rose, les bras chargés de couvertures, de serviettes et de bouteilles d'eau. Il valait mieux se préparer à toutes les éventualités. On n'était jamais trop prudents !...

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**"

La voix du poltergeist fit sursauter les deux jeunes femmes. C'est qu'elles avaient pris l'habitude de ne plus l'entendre. Mais cette période bénie était désormais terminée et, plus que jamais, l'esprit était déterminé à en découdre.

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**"

"**OH TOI, LA FERME !**"

La réponse du poltergeist ne se fit pas attendre... mais, au lieu d'être projeté dans les airs comme la fois précédente, Sam ne bougea que de quelques centimètres. Il fut surpris, mais sans doute pas autant que le poltergeist qui, vexé, commençait à se matérialiser.

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**"

"**J'AI DIT : LA FERME !**"

Et un vase qui était posé sur une table non loin de lui éclata en mille morceaux.

La température ambiante chuta brutalement et Dean frissonna de plus belle. Emily Rose s'approcha de lui et entreprit de le réchauffer avec les couvertures. Elle fut arrêtée dans son geste par le bras de Sam. Il la regardait d'un air plein de reproches.

"Tu dois être contente, maintenant !... Il va être tout à toi. Vous allez pouvoir être ensemble..."

Il s'arrêta soudain dans son élan, s'étant aperçu que Dean fermait de nouveau les yeux. _Mais c'est pas vrai !_

"Non ! Dean... Reste éveillé..."

"S.o.m.m.e.i.l..."

"Pas maintenant... Tu dois d'abord boire..." (en ouvrant une des bouteilles)

Il souleva délicatement la tête de son frère et approcha le goulot de sa bouche pour qu'il puisse s'hydrater.

"Doucement... sinon tu vas être malade... voilà !..."

Il le reposa tout aussi délicatement au sol et Dean, n'en pouvant plus, s'endormit sous l'œil attendri de Sam. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers Emily Rose, son expression changea de nouveau.

"Satisfaite ? C'est bien ce que tu voulais : vivre éternellement à ses côtés !... Mais j'te laisserais pas faire !... J'te laisserais pas lui gâcher sa vie !..."

Sam savait que ces paroles étaient dures et blessantes... Elles étaient sorties sous le coup de la colère et de la pression... Il aurait voulu les retirer, mais il était déjà trop tard. Emily Rose le fixait d'un air triste et peiné. Soudain, n'en pouvant plus, elle explosa.

"Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu crois que je rêvais de ça pour lui ? Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Il n'y a pas quelques heures, j'ignorais tout de mon existence... j'ignorais que j'étais morte. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était partager ma vie avec lui !... C'était trop demander, à première vue...

Alors oui, c'est vrai. Je le voulais pour moi seule... mais pas au mépris de sa propre existence. Je préférerais mourir que de le voir se laisser aller. Oui, je sais, je suis déjà morte. Mais il n'empêche... Tu n'avais pas le droit de me dire des choses pareilles... Dieu ! C'est vrai que je suis éperdument amoureuse... Non !... je suis raide dingue de Dean !... Et par amour, je l'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra..."

Sam s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde, mais pas à ce point, sur un ton aussi dur et aussi sincère... Elle l'aimait plus que tout. Sam reconnaissait dans ses paroles et dans sa façon d'être ce qui avait plu à son frère.

Il restait figé, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Après quelques instants, il fit ce qui lui paraissait être la meilleure solution...

"Hum !... Excuse-moi... Emily Rose... je ne voulais pas... enfin si... mais... j'avais tellement de colère en moi... tu étais là... hum !... C'était idiot... Désolé que tu en aies fait les frais..." (gêné)

"Excuses acceptées ! Bon. Et si on s'occupait de notre blessé, maintenant !?"

Sam fit un petit signe de tête. Ils mirent Dean sous les couvertures et Emily Rose humidifia une serviette. Elle tamponna le linge mouillé sur le visage de son amant... lentement... doucement... amoureusement...

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**"

Sam inspira profondément. _Oh ! Lui... LUI... __LUI__ !... Je sens que je vais me le faire !..._

Il sentait un flot d'émotions le submerger, des émotions primitives, des émotions viscérales... De la rage, de la colère, de la peur... de la peur pour son frère... Elles cherchaient à prendre le dessus, à prendre le contrôle. Sam ferma ses yeux et fit des exercices de respiration pour tenter de se reprendre. C'est le moment que le poltergeist choisit pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**"

Il s'était totalement matérialisé à quelques pas des deux frères, sûr de sa victoire sur deux malheureux humains. Il les regardait avec avidité, comme une bête affamée.

Sans doute Sam avait-il remarqué sa présence, car il releva la tête et ouvrit ses yeux. Mais quelque chose avait changé... Il avait changé... Il n'était plus ce jeune homme charmant et séduisant pour lequel nombre de femmes se seraient damnées... Non. Il n'était plus ce gentil garçon. Cette période était révolue...

Maintenant, son visage était déformé par la haine, par la rage. Son regard... Son regard était effrayant... surtout depuis que des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux. Il fixait le poltergeist avec un sourire meurtrier, sûr de son effet.

"Surpris, hein ? Alors, on se croit toujours le plus fort ?" (d'un ton moqueur)

Le poltergeist pencha la tête sur le côté pour montrer son étonnement. Et ce fut le seul sentiment humain qu'il exprima. Pas de peur. Pas d'affolement. C'en était presque désolant... Il se reprit bien vite et retrouva ce regard cynique et confiant qui faisait tout son 'charme'.

"**ILS SONT A MOI !**"

"**ASSEZ !**"

Les murs se mirent à trembler. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Sans jamais se départir de son sourire, le poltergeist commençait à s'inquiéter. Comment ce jeune homme insignifiant, ce simple humain pouvait-il lui tenir tête ? Etait-il tout simplement humain ? Il était si différent... Tout avait paru si différent lorsqu'il avait intégré ce corps... Aucun signe d'un quelconque pouvoir. Pourtant, à y regarder de plus près, les possibilités de ce garçon semblaient infinies. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi gros ?

"Alors, on se pose des questions ? Arrête de réfléchir, idiot ! A-gis !" (moqueur)

Piqué au vif, le poltergeist fit voler toutes sortes d'objets en direction de Sam. Mais, avant même qu'ils n'atteignent leur cible, ce dernier les lui réexpédiait. L'esprit essuyait pour la première fois un véritable revers, pour le plus grand plaisir, même sadique, de Sam. Cette chose allait payer...

Sam sentait ce don, ce pouvoir grandir en lui, se nourrissant de ses émotions jusqu'à satiété. Les tremblements s'accentuèrent, menaçant de faire s'écrouler le manoir. Sam, lui qui avait été la prudence même autrefois, n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il se laissait guider par ce profond sentiment de vengeance.


End file.
